D'Ombre et de Lumière
by Picotti
Summary: Pris entre deux feux entre ses amis qui le mettent en garde et Lucrèce qui l'attire tout particulièrement, le jeune Remus Lupin ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.
1. Turn and face the strange

_Chapitre 1 : turn and face the strange_

Un éclat de lumière, une éclaboussure d'ombre, le chatoiement d'une flamme sur une dorure. Une légère odeur de cire et de fumée, de vieilles pierres, d'un peu d'humidité également. L'odeur de la joie et celle aussi de l'angoisse. J'aime bien l'odeur de l'angoisse bien que je n'ai de cesse de le nier. L'angoisse me fait frémir, réveille en moi certains instincts…

On me pousse du coude, je lève les yeux.

« Reste avec nous, Lunard. »

J'étouffe un bâillement et décoche un petit sourire à Sirius. Lui aussi a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. La cérémonie de répartition des premières années et censée être quelque chose d'important mais, au bout de six ans, ça perd un peu de son charme. Face à moi, Peter est appuyé sur son coude. D'un doigt, il joue avec sa fourchette. Il a faim. Je peux le sentir de là où je me trouve. Il a faim et ça lui embrume l'esprit. James, lui, s'emploie à nouer un petit ruban autour de… j'hésite. Un morceau de parchemin ? Si c'est bien le cas, il ne ressemble plus à grand-chose.

« Zellsinger Gaïa. »

A côté de moi, Sirius pousse un soupir de soulagement et Peter se redresse, sa fourchette à la main. Gaïa Zellsinger est une toute petite fille à couettes qui trottine comme un botruc. J'étouffe un autre bâillement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir un peu dans le Poudlard Express mais il va sans dire que James et Sirius ne m'en ont pas laissé l'occasion.

« Ça y est, marmonne Peter. On va pouvoir manger. Je crève de faim. »

Son estomac le confirme en poussant un rugissement digne de celui d'un fauve. Tout le monde se prépare au festin. Les couverts commencent déjà à tinter contre les assiettes lorsque Dumbledore se lève et s'avance. Des centaines d'élèves se figent. Non ! Il a déjà rappelé les règles de l'école et donné les nouvelles directives aux élèves concernés. De quoi veut-il donc nous parler maintenant ? De la pluie et du beau temps ?

« Mes chers élèves, la répartition des élèves de première année est maintenant terminée. Mais avant de continuer cette charmante soirée, nous avons encore deux nouveaux élèves à accueillir. »

Il tend la main vers le fond de la salle et tout le monde se retourne. Nous voyons entrer deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. Tous les deux ont des cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Le garçon a l'air plus âgé, il est plus grand également. Ils s'avancent vers le directeur d'un pas assuré.

« Monsieur et miss La Hire nous viennent de France. Je vous prie de les accueillir comme il se doit. »

Tous deux viennent se planter au devant de la salle.

« Bienvenue, grommelle Peter. Allez, qu'on en finisse. »

McGonagall tend le Choixpeau au garçon.

« Monsieur Timothée La Hire, s'il-vous plaît. »

Il enfile le vieil accessoire, ce qui lui donne des allures de mage fou. Quelques rires fusent ici et là.

« Serpentard.

_ Et un de moins ! » s'écrie James, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de McGonagall.

L'avertissement est silencieux mais nous le comprenons tous. Si elle ne nous retire pas de points, c'est uniquement parce que le décompte n'a pas encore commencé. Mais je comprends facilement qu'elle ne soit pas ravie de constater que James a déjà pris de l'avance.

Elle s'avance néanmoins vers la jeune fille tandis que son frère se dirige vers la table des Serpentard où il va se mêler aux autres élèves de septième année. Au moins, on n'aura pas à le supporter longtemps.

« Mademoiselle Lucrèce La Hire. »

Elle aussi enfile le Choixpeau.

« Gryffondor. »

Tiens. Les filles vont devoir prévoir une place supplémentaire. Les connaissant, ça va cancaner jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lucrèce se dirige vers nous. Nos regards se croisent. Elle a des yeux bleus glacés qui me font froid dans le dos. Elle me dévisage, ça me fiche mal à l'aise et je finis par détourner les yeux. A côté de moi, monte une exclamation dont je me serais bien passé.

« Ouuuuuh ! On dirait que notre Lunard a le coup de foudre ! »

Peter se met à glousser et James se désintéresse de son parchemin dont il n'a toujours pas réussi à nouer le ruban.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Sirius, je me défends. C'est pas drôle. »

Ces quelques mots ne jouent pas en ma faveur. Je m'en rends compte en les prononçant. Les sourires de James et de Sirius s'élargissent. Une fois de plus, je me suis fait piéger par leur stupide règle numéro quatre : qui dément ne fait que cacher son consentement.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle vienne à côté de moi. Je me décale légèrement sur le banc sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres. Je leur montre brièvement les dents.

« Et maintenant, que le festin commence ! »

Un rugissement satisfait s'élève dans toute la salle. On dirait qu'une horde de trolls affamés y a élu domicile. Instantanément, des plats remplis de nourriture apparaissent comme venant de nulle part. Des odeurs de viandes, de rôtisseries et de bien d'autres aliments m'assaillent de toute part, faisant gronder mon estomac. Peter, lui, a déjà un aileron de poulet dans la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ? »

Machinalement, je fais jouer mes doigts sur mes cicatrices. Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose cette question et je pensais en être d'ailleurs définitivement débarrassé au bout de six ans. Il arrive parfois que les première année me le demandent. James et Sirius inventent toujours un tas d'histoires rocambolesques à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, ce soir ne fait pas exception à la règle. Sirius se penche en avant pour mieux regarder Lucrèce.

« C'est Rusard, dit-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse possible. C'est arrivé quand nous étions en première année. Remus s'est aventuré un peu trop près de la forêt interdite et Rusard l'a coincé. Il l'a fait fouetter pendant près de trois heures. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, surtout lorsque j'entends Lucrèce répondre.

« A Beauxbâton, les châtiments corporels sont interdits. Je ne savais pas que c'était autorisé ici. »

Bien entendu, James ne perds pas une seconde.

« Tu devras faire attention. Cette vieille bourrique de Rusard a placé des espions.

_ James Potter ! s'exclame tout à coup la voix de Lily. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore en train de raconter n'importe quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, nous éclatons franchement de rire. James désigne du pouce l'élue de son cœur.

« Elle par exemple.

_ Vous vous fichez de moi, pas vrai ? demande Lucrèce, de la colère dans la voix.

_ J'ai eu un accident, finis-je par dire. Quand j'étais petit. C'est de la connerie, les châtiments corporels ne sont pas autorisés ici non plus.

_ Quel genre d'accident ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je n'aime pas en parler.

_ Ah. »

Je n'allais quand même pas lui expliquer qu'un loup-garou est passé au travers de la fenêtre de ma chambre pour se jeter sur moi. Si ?

Le festin se termine lentement. Après avoir mangé, j'ai encore plus sommeil. La dernière pleine lune remonte à quelques jours et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en remettre. Je jette un coup d'œil aux première année. Ils ont l'air d'avoir fini de manger. D'ailleurs, Lily, elle, se lève déjà. Je termine mon verre de jus de citrouille et enjambe le banc. James lève les yeux sur moi.

« Remus, le mot de passe. »

Je m'étire en bâillant.

« Corne de gnou, réponds-je. A tout de suite. »

Lily rameute déjà les nouveaux élèves qui se pressent autour d'elle dans un murmure plus que respectueux. Je ne suis pas toujours ravi d'être préfet mais il y a quand même une chose que j'apprécie : les regards d'admiration des première année. L'insigne leur fait peur et ils le montrent clairement.

Nous leur faisons signe de nous suivre et nous entamons la montée des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté à la nouvelle ? demande Lily pendant que nous attendons que l'un des escaliers se décide à nous laisser monter.

_ Rien de bien méchant.

_ Ne commencez pas à lui faire peur avec toutes vos sottises. Vous allez la faire fuir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Si je m'inquiète. Je connais James et Sirius suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'ils vont s'amuser. Rappelle-toi ces deux première année qui ont passé quatre nuits dans les cachots en attendant de voir le dragon qui était censé patrouiller dans les couloirs. »

A ce souvenir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'était arrivé il y a deux ans. James et Sirius leur avaient assuré qu'un grand dragon noir patrouillait la nuit dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves en vadrouille. Ils avaient ajouté que celui qui arriverait à lui arracher une écaille serait assuré de n'avoir que des O jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année. C'était Slughorn qui avait fini par mettre la main sur eux, transis de froid et épuisés. Il avait fallu deux jours pleins à mademoiselle Pomfresh pour les remettre sur pied.

« Ça te fait rire ?

_ Ce n'était pas bien méchant, Lily.

_ Pas bien méchant ? »

Nous continuons notre ascension. Derrière nous, rares sont les élèves qui n'écoutent pas notre conversation. Qu'ils apprennent donc ! Lily est quelqu'un de formidable, mais elle peut être drôlement casse-pied quand elle le veut.

« Remus ! Ils ont passé deux jours à l'infirmerie. »

Elle laisse passer quelques instants de silence.

« Je compte sur toi pour les garder à l'œil. Tu es préfet, ils sont censés t'obéir. »

Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait le jour où il a décidé de me nommer préfet. Il a dû penser que j'arriverai à tenir James et Sirius mais, en réalité, c'est souvent l'inverse qui se produit. Quand ils ont appris que j'avais été nommé, ces deux idiots ont immédiatement décidé qu'ils pourraient profiter de moi. C'est vrai que je leur laisse passer pas mal de choses, que je ferme les yeux là où il devrait normalement y avoir des points en moins. Mais je suis piégé et ça, Dumbledore aurait dû le voir venir.

Nous nous retrouvons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle nous dévisage de son air hautain.

« J'espère que vous avez le mot de passe. »

En six ans, je n'en ai jamais oublié un seul. Je ne pense pas que c'est maintenant que ça va m'arriver. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire, presque photographique en fait. Mon inconscient fixe généralement le moindre détail.

« Corne de Gnou.

_ Magnifique ! »

Je me retourne vers les première année.

« Le mot de passe change à chaque trimestre. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier, je n'ai pas envie d'aller vous récupérer dans les couloirs à tout bout de champ. »

Nous pénétrons dans la salle commune. Après deux mois de vacances, je suis plutôt content de revenir ici. Un feu a été allumé dans la cheminée éclairant la pièce d'une lumière chaude et accueillante.

« La salle commune, reprend Lily. Vous y avez accès à tout moment. Vous pouvez y faire vos devoirs en toute tranquillité… quand certains ne font pas un boucan de tous les diables. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers moi. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches. C'est vrai qu'on en a fait du boucan dans cette salle. La plupart du temps, c'est juste pour la vider un peu. Il y a parfois tellement de monde ici qu'on se marcherait presque dessus. Je lui décoche un grand sourire innocent et désigne d'un geste de la main les escaliers qui se dressent dans mon dos.

« Les dortoirs sont par là. A droite pour les filles, à gauche pour les garçons. Enfin je veux dire, à ma droite et à ma gauche. »

Lily sort sa baguette.

« Il vous suffit de tapoter le montant de la porte avec votre baguette et d'annoncer l'année dans laquelle vous êtes pour vous trouver dans la bonne pièce. »

Nous entendons des pas monter les escaliers. Le festin doit être terminé, les autres arrivent en masse.

« Bien, termine Lily. Nous vous laissons vous installer maintenant. Bonne nuit et bonne année scolaire. »

Le troupeau de première année s'élance dans les escaliers, se marchant dessus, se bousculant. Je vois des garçons se diriger vers les dortoirs des filles, et inversement, puis faire subitement demi-tour. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'écarte déjà et les premiers élèves font leur apparition. Peter, James et Sirius jouent des coudes pour me rejoindre. Bien malgré moi, je me surprends à chercher Lucrèce des yeux. Elle n'a pas l'air de suivre mes compagnons.

James sourit à Lily. Elle secoue la tête puis se dirige vers ses amies.

« Comment sont les première année ? demande Sirius. Il y a des cas intéressants ?

_ Je n'ai rien remarqué. »

Il a l'air déçu. Je sais que chaque année, il attend l'élève qui lui permettra de bien rigoler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche réellement, mais je suis bien content qu'il n'ait pas encore mis la main dessus.

Les filles nous dépassent. Elles encadrent Lucrèce, l'emmènent vers le dortoir. A nouveau, nos regards se croisent.

« Elle t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, me susurre Sirius à l'oreille. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, fais appel. »

Je brise le charme en me tournant vers lui.

« Tu te fais des idées, Patmol. »

Son sourire ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je me sens presque soulagé lorsqu'il finit par se diriger vers le dortoir. Je le suis, les deux autres sur les talons.

Nos malles nous attendent déjà près de nos lits. Un feu ronfle dans le poêle. Il fait une chaleur d'enfer ici.

James se jette sur son lit et retire ses chaussures d'un coup de talon. Peter fouille sa malle à la recherche de ses habituelles petites décorations personnelles comprenant un cadre avec une photo de sa mère, un poster de Quidditch dédicacé par l'un des joueurs et un petit cactus particulièrement hargneux qu'il a baptisé Picotti.

« Quelqu'un a une idée pour faire une rentrée fracassante ? demande Sirius en se laissant à son tour tomber sur son lit. Je vois bien Flitwick essayer d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle sans y arriver. »

James a l'air d'accord. L'idée semble bien lui plaire. De toute façon, quels que soient les plans qu'ils mijotent, ils vont s'arranger pour que ce soit amusant, mal vu des professeurs et profondément stupide.

Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse dans mon lit. Il n'est pas très tard mais je suis épuisé. J'entends Sirius, Peter et James discuter encore un peu puis je finis par perdre le fil de la conversation et par m'enfoncer dans le sommeil.


	2. Premier jour, premiers pas

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour, premiers pas

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet emploi du temps ? »

A l'instar de James, nous sommes tous perplexes. Je sais que le nombre d'heures de cours augmente d'année en année mais, cette fois, nous n'avons pas une seule heure de repos et la majorité de nos journées sont composées de doubles cours. Et en plus, nous commençons l'année avec histoire de la magie.

« Regardez ça, s'exclame à nouveau James. Le vendredi, on a à peine une demi-heure de pause pour le repas ! »

Peter laisse échapper un gémissement de détresse. Le repas, c'est son moment privilégié, celui où son âme et son corps s'harmonisent enfin en une parfaite entente.

« Des soucis, monsieur Potter ? »

Le professeur McGonagall et sa discrétion de félin. Elle a le chic pour arriver derrière vous et vous faire sursauter. James est généralement sa victime préférée.

« Vous voulez nous tuer au boulot ? demande-t-il.

_ Quels étaient vos projets professionnels déjà ? Ah oui, devenir Auror. Pensez-vous que vous y arriverez en vous reposant ? »

Sirius se met à ricaner. McGonagall le foudroie du regard.

« Vous êtes en sixième année maintenant. Ça signifie que vous aurez davantage de travail.

_ Et pour la septième année ? réplique James. On se prive de repas à midi ?

_ C'est une idée à étudier. »

McGonagall s'éloigne de nous dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Elle continue, imperturbable, à distribuer les emplois du temps.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve la salle d'histoire de la magie ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Lucrèce. Elle est debout derrière moi, ce qui me force à lever les yeux pour bien la voir.

« On y allait de toute façon, réponds-je. Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre. »

Sirius laisse échapper un léger sifflement. En général, il les réserve pour James lorsque nous approchons de Lily. Je dois avouer que le fait d'être sa nouvelle victime ne m'enchante pas. D'autant plus qu'il se fiche le doigt dans l'œil. Lucrèce La Hire me mets mal à l'aise, ok, mais ça ne signifie pas que je sois amoureux d'elle.

Je me lève et envoie une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius. Celle-là, il ne l'a pas volée. Il se redresse immédiatement, faisant trembler le banc derrière lui.

« Est-ce que c'est la guerre que tu cherches ? »

Il saute par-dessus le banc et fond sur moi. Je lève les bras pour me protéger le visage. Il me heurte avec une certaine violence, bien que nous rions aux éclats tous les deux. Il est en train de m'empoigner par les cheveux lorsque nous entendons la voix de McGonagall claquer comme un sortilège d'explosion.

« Monsieur Black ! Monsieur Lupin ! L'année n'a pas encore commencé, j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez ! »

Nous nous figeons instantanément. Lucrèce nous dévisage. Elle fait une petite moue désapprobatrice et secoue doucement la tête.

« Je vous attends. »

Je ramasse mon sac. Sirius fait de même.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il tout bas. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

_ Je reste sur mes gardes. »

Nous nous mettons en route vers la salle d'histoire de la magie. Elle se trouve au premier étage entre deux statues d'échecs. Il y a une aura d'ennui et de somnolence dans cette salle que mes sens de loup-garou captent immédiatement. Je suppose que c'est dû à ces centaines de générations d'élèves qui y ont passé des heures et des heures à regarder le temps passer.

« C'est là.

_ J'avais compris. »

Lucrèce nous abandonne sur le pas de la porte et entre dans la salle. Ça m'apprendra à être gentil avec les gens.

« C'est un râteau qu'elle vient de te mettre ? me demande Sirius au creux de l'oreille.

_ Va te faire voir Patmol. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas eu de meilleures chances avec Florencia Clockfang. »

Sirius éclate de rire.

« Mais elle a fini par me tomber dans les bras.

_ Tu parles. Ça n'a duré que trois jours.

_ C'est trois jours de plus par rapport à toi et à Lucrèce. »

Nous nous choisissons une place dans le fond de la classe.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lucrèce.

_ Qui dément consent, Lunard, renchérit James. Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que je n'étais pas amoureux de Lily ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ça fait trois ans que tu nous rabats les oreilles avec ça ! »

Je sens que l'année va être difficile. Je sors mes affaires tout en essayant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Lucrèce afin de ne pas attiser les soupçons des trois crétins avec qui je passe mon temps. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas une chose aisée dans la mesure où elle est assise deux rangs devant moi, directement dans ma ligne de vue.

Le professeur Boring fait son entrée par la porte du fond. C'est un petit bonhomme au crâne luisant comme une boule de divination. Des rides lui parcourent le visage, on dirait le grand canyon.

« Mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

Ce n'est malheureusement pas réciproque.

« Miss La Hire, j'ai le plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ma salle de classe. J'espère réussir à vous éveiller à la passionnante histoire de la magie. »

L'espoir fait vivre, en effet. Je ne connais pas un élève de toute l'école qui trouve l'histoire de la magie passionnante. Sauf là fois où Boring a glissé sur un veracrasse mort et a fait tomber toutes les copies d'examen. Ce veracrasse n'avait rien à faire là, me direz-vous. Eh bien, c'est Sirius qui l'a placé sous le pied de Boring grâce à un discret Wingardium Leviosa. Bien entendu, ça lui a valu deux heures de retenue.

Boring glisse un doigt dans le col de sa chemise et se frotte le cou. Il toussote et entame son cours.

« Nous allons donc commencer l'année avec la fondation de la ligue des dragons. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait de quoi s'agit ? »

Le décors est planté. Les regards commencent déjà à se désintéresser de lui. Un peu partout, ça soupire, ça regarde ailleurs. Un élève de Serdaigle est appuyé contre le mur. Je crois bien qu'il s'est endormi. Là-bas, l'une des copines de Lily écrit à toute allure sur un parchemin. Ce n'est certainement pas le cours qu'elle note avec autant de passion.

Lucrèce lève la main à la grande satisfaction de Boring.

« Miss La Hire, je vous écoute.

_ La ligue des dragons est une association créée par des sorciers venus de pays différents pour la sauvegarde des dragons dans leur milieu naturel.

_ Excellent. Dix point pour Gryffondor. »

James m'enfonce son coude dans les côtes.

« Laisse tomber, Lunard. Une fille qui en sait autant sur l'histoire de la magie ne peut que cacher des mauvais côtés. »

Nous essayons de dissimuler nos rires du mieux que nous pouvons mais Boring nous remarque. Pas étonnant, s'il regarde Lucrèce, il m'a droit dans sa ligne de mire.

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Lupin, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans tout ça. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. »

Eh bien. Les dix points de Lucrèce n'auront pas fait long feu. De sa place, Lily nous envoie tout un tas d'ondes négatives. Son regard est si noir que même un pitiponk en aurait peur. James lui fait un petit signe de la main et elle se détourne. Je jurerais qu'elle a rougi.

Pour le reste du cours, mon esprit se met à divaguer. Je griffonne des dragons et des petits personnages sur le coin de mon parchemin. James y ajoute un vif d'or et un joueur de Quidditch qui s'écrase dans un arbre. Il ajoute une légende : Regulus le Fabuleux.

Regulus est le petit frère de Sirius, actuellement en cinquième année à Serpentard. C'est un petit arrogant qui joue comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Depuis qu'il occupe ce poste, c'est la guerre entre James et lui. Peine perdue, dirais-je, James est bien meilleur que lui.

La fin de la deuxième heure sonne comme une délivrance. Nous fourrons nos affaires dans nos sacs et nous nous dépêchons de quitter la salle. Lucrèce nous rejoint rapidement. Son regard passe de James à moi puis de moi à James.

« Ça vous amuse de perdre les points que les autres ont gagné ? »

Elle fait un petit signe du menton dans ma direction.

« Toi, tu es préfet. Tu devrais peut-être garder tes copains en respect, non.

_ On n'est pas des chiens », intervient Sirius.

Nous éclatons de rire. Evidemment, Peter et James ne sont pas des chiens. Pour Sirius et moi, eh bien, c'est un peu différent. Quoi que je ne sois pas tout à fait un chien non plus. Lucrèce renifle avec dédain.

« J'espère pour vous que vous allez vous calmer d'ici ce soir. »

Elle agrippe la sangle de son sac et s'en va, la tête haute.

« Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? demande James. Pour la ministre de la magie ? »

Il m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule.

« Et toi, tu devrais garder Sirius à l'œil avant qu'il n'aille se payer cette fille pour réverbère. »

Nous suivons les autres membres de notre classe en riant de bon cœur.


	3. Le sifflement de l'aspic

Chapitre 3 : Le sifflement de l'aspic

Notre première journée de cours s'achève enfin et nous croulons déjà sous les devoirs. Lorsque la dernière heure sonne, nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. En règle générale, nous ne sommes pas pour faire nos devoirs immédiatement mais McGonagall nous a donné trente centimètres sur la différence entre enchantement et métamorphose… pour demain. Deux filles de Poufsouffle viennent se joindre à notre groupe.

Gaby Emptyhead et Valerianna Pinkhair font partie du fan club de Sirius depuis tellement longtemps que nous avons fini par nous habituer à leur présence. Elles ont la désagréable tendance à glousser dès qu'un mot franchit les lèvres de Sirius. Il pourrait juste mentionner son prénom ou déclarer qu'il pleut qu'elles se mettraient aussitôt à roucouler comme une bande de boursouffles.

La bibliothèque est pleine de monde mais nous nous trouvons tout de même une petite place dans un coin. Peter est désigné pour aller chercher les livres dont nous auront besoin pour compléter notre devoir. Pendant son absence, nous nous répartissons les tâches. James prendra en charge l'introduction, Sirius et moi nous occuperons du corps du devoir et Peter héritera de la conclusion. Bien, nous n'attendons plus que Peter et les livres.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Gaby qui est assise juste en face de moi et croise le regard de Lucrèce, installée un peu plus loin. C'est à croire qu'elle passe la journée à me regarder. Je lui envoie un petit sourire. Immédiatement, son frère, qui est assis en face d'elle se retourne. Son regard me transperce comme un clou planté dans ma tête. J'ai, involontairement, un mouvement de recul.

Là-bas, Timothée La Hire se lève lentement. Il s'avance dans ma direction, se plante dans le dos de Gaby.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'approcher de ma sœur, me dit-il.

_ Pardon ? »

J'ai parfaitement entendu et compris la menace. Mais je sais que faire répéter les gens peut soit me donner quelques secondes de répit soit déstabiliser mon interlocuteur. Les lèvres de Timothée se plissent en une grimace menaçante. Il pousse Gaby sur le côté et m'attrape par le devant ma chemise sous les protestations indignées de James et de Sirius.

« Approche-la et je te refais le portrait, tu m'as compris le balafré ? »

James se lève d'un bond et pointe sa baguette sur la gorge de Timothée. Sirius, lui, est un peu plus sournois. Sa baguette désigne l'entrejambe du Serpentard.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de le lâcher, dit James. Si tu ne veux pas que Remus approche ta sœur, commence déjà par la surveiller elle. »

Timothée avise les baguettes pointées dans sa direction. Il a ce même reniflement de dédain que nous avait adressé Lucrèce tout à l'heure. Il finit néanmoins pas me lâcher.

« Remus, hein ? Je t'oublierai pas, préfet. Je t'ai à l'œil. »

Deuxième règle de la déstabilisation de l'adversaire : je lui souris.

« Je t'en prie. »

Il crispe les poings mais repart tout de même vers sa sœur. Là, il ramasse son sac et quitte la bibliothèque, Lucrèce sur les talons. Elle m'adresse un petit coup d'œil désolé auquel je ne réponds pas.

James se réinstalle sur sa chaise. Gaby et Valerianna inondent Sirius de compliments.

« Quelle rapidité, s'écrie l'une. Tu l'avais à ta merci, Sirius.

_ Il n'avait aucune chance contre toi, renchérit l'autre. S'il avait fait le moindre geste, il était perdu. »

Je remets de l'ordre dans ma tenue. Sirius ignore totalement les deux filles.

« On dirait que tu as misé sur le mauvais hippogriffe, Lunard. »

Je soupire de dépit.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Patmol. Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est comme ça. »

Les filles se mettent à glousser. Leurs pépiements de petits oiseaux commencent à me taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement, Peter est enfin de retour, les bras chargés de livres. Nous entamons la rédaction de notre devoir en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Gaby et Valerianna nous faussent compagnie.

Je me concentre sur mon devoir mais je dois avouer que, au fond de moi, je suis vexé de l'intervention de Timothée La Hire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui a pas fichu une retenue ou des points en moins ? me demande Peter après que nous lui ayons raconté l'incident.

_ Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé.

_ L'amour rend aveugle, complète James. J'en sais quelque chose. »

Je lui envoie un regard assassin auquel il me répond par un éclatant sourire.

« En quelle langue faut-il que je vous le dise ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lucrèce La Hire !

_ Ça fait quoi ? Dix ? Douze fois que tu nous le dis aujourd'hui ? dit Sirius.

_ Parce que ça fait au moins dix ou douze fois que vous me forcez à le répéter. »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de silence, le temps de plonger ma plume dans mon encrier.

« Sérieusement, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux de… enfin de quelqu'un comme moi. C'est physique, je dégage une espèce d'aura qui repousse les gens.

_ On t'a bien adopté, nous, répond James. Pourquoi est-ce que nous serions les seuls à ne pas être repoussés ? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Parce que vous êtes une bande de malades. »

James agit trop vite pour que je puisse esquiver le coup. Il m'agrippe par les cheveux et me force à pencher la tête en arrière. Entre deux éclats de rire, je laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Mes doigts enserrent son poignet. Je sens ses muscles et ses tendons sous sa peau. Il n'est pas près de lâcher. Je pousse un autre cri et tente de me débattre. Mon genou cogne dans la table, ce qui renverse l'encrier de Peter.

« Silence ! »

Madame Pince fait irruption avec des allures de basilic en furie. James me lâche précipitamment et je me redresse sur ma chaise.

« Ceci est un lieu d'étude ! Je vous prierai d'aller chahuter ailleurs. Immédiatement ! »

Nous ramassons nos affaires et nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Madame Pince nous suit des yeux pour être sûre que nous disparaissons rapidement.

Nous partons en direction de la salle commune. Là, devant le portrait, les bras croisés, Lucrèce semble nous attendre.

« Je suis désolée, me dit-elle lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur. Mon frère est un peu surprotecteur. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Y a pas de mal. Mais j'espère qu'il a l'intention de se calmer parce que sinon, je sens que je vais passer une très mauvaise année. »

Lucrèce sourit, dévoilant toute une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant et parfaitement alignées.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de se calmer. C'est un sanguin. »

Sirius m'envoie une grande tape sur l'épaule qui fait presque plier mes genoux.

« On viendra déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lucrèce tourne brutalement le dos mais je pense que c'est pour cacher son sourire. Nous nous engouffrons dans le trou du portrait et débouchons dans la salle commune. Il y a beaucoup de bruit ici. Deux élèves de deuxième année jouent aux échecs avec de grands cris comme s'ils disputaient un match de Quidditch et un groupe de troisième année s'est lancé une partie de bataille explosive. De petits nuages de fumée s'envolent au-dessus de leurs têtes à intervalles réguliers. Nous nous dégottons une place pour terminer nos devoirs. Lucrèce s'installe avec nous. A-t-elle l'intention de nous tenir compagnie en guise d'excuse ? En attendant, je sens le regard des autres peser sur mes épaules.

« A Beauxbâtons, dit-elle subitement, nous n'étions pas répartis en maisons comme ici. On nous différenciait simplement en fonction de notre âge et de notre niveau. »

Elle nous dévisage tous les quatre à la suite. Plus loin, je vois un groupe de filles la regarder avec haine. Le fan de club de Sirius ne supporte pas qu'un autre membre de la gente féminine s'approche de l'objet de son désir.

« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre le principe des maisons.

_ Ce n'est pas compliqué, répond Peter. Si tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu vas à Gryffondor. Sinon, tu vas à Serpentard. »

James se tape le front du plat de la main. Lucrèce fait la moue.

« Bien joué, Queudver, ricane Sirius. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Les Serpentard et nous, on ne peut pas s'entendre. Il paraît que ça remonte à la fondation de l'école. »

Lucrèce enserre ses genoux entre ses bras. Une mèche de cheveux retombe sur sa joue. Elle ne l'écarte pas.

« Pourtant le Choixpeau n'hésite pas à séparer les membres d'une même famille. (elle se tourne vers Sirius.) Toi, par exemple. Tu es à Gryffondor et j'ai entendu dire que ton frère est à Serpentard. »

James tapote doucement l'épaule de Sirius.

« C'est un cas à part. En réalité, Sirius ne vit plus avec sa famille. »

Lucrèce hausse les sourcils.

« Ah bon ?

_ Nan, répond Sirius en secouant la tête. Je me suis enfui de chez moi, cet été.

_ Et où est-ce que tu vis alors ?

_ Chez les parents de James. Ils ont été sympa de m'accueillir. »

Lucrèce se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Tes parents n'ont pas cherché à te récupérer ?

_ Tu parles. Ils doivent être bien contents que je ne sois plus là. Ils n'ont jamais supporté que je ne sois pas envoyé à Serpentard. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, moi, voilà tout. (il se passe une main dans les cheveux). Ce sont tous des faux jetons et des résidus de Mandragore. J'ai honte de dire que je suis un Black. D'ailleurs, j'envisage sérieusement de prendre le nom de Potter. »

C'est vrai que Sirius est un cas à part. Depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard, en première année, ses parents n'ont eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il était la honte de leur famille. Pour James, Peter et moi, c'est différent, nous sommes tous fils uniques.

« Mon frère et moi, nous nous entendons bien, continue Lucrèce. Nous n'avons qu'un an de différence et nous avons été élevés comme des jumeaux. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le même caractère. »

D'ailleurs, je suis plutôt content que les Serpentard n'aient pas accès à notre salle commune. Sinon, je suis prêt à parier que je passerai un sale quarte d'heure.


	4. Expédition dans la nuit

Chapitre 4 : Expédition dans la Nuit

Il est presque minuit. Dehors, la pluie bat les fenêtres avec fureur. Nous venons tout juste de terminer une palpitante partie de bataille explosive. Tous les quatre, nous sommes rassemblés sur le lit de Sirius. James, l'heureux gagnant de la soirée, s'étire en bâillant bruyamment.

« Je serais assez d'avis de manger un petit quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit. »

Peter l'approuve vigoureusement.

« Nous ne tiendrons plus à quatre sous ta cape d'invisibilité Cornedrue, dis-je. Il va falloir désigner quelqu'un pour aller au ravitaillement. »

C'est vrai que nous avons tous pas mal grandi, même si je reste le plus petit du groupe. Enfin, après Peter. Sirius, lui, est devenu trop grand même pour tenir tout seul sous la cape d'invisibilité et Peter ne connaît pas le code d'entrée de la cuisine. En six ans, il n'a jamais été fichu de comprendre qu'il suffisait de chatouiller la poire.

James et moi nous regardons en chien de faïence.

« C'est ton idée, dis-je.

_ Oui, mais tu sauras bien profiter de ces délicieuses pâtisseries. »

Ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas faux.

« Laissons désigner le hasard, s'exclame Sirius. Les cartes décideront pour vous, les gars. »

Il pioche deux cartes dans le tas et nous les tend. Je retourne la mienne. La reine de pique. Ah ! James m'envoie un petit sourire et retourne lentement sa carte. L'as de cœur.

« Perdu, dit-il. Allez, Lunard. Au boulot ! »

Il bondit sur son lit et me lance sa cape d'invisibilité. Je m'en couvre de la tête aux pieds. D'ici quelques années, moi non plus je ne tiendrais plus dessous mais pour l'instant, je suis entièrement caché.

Je sors du dortoir à pas de loup et me glisse dans la salle commune. Le feu est en train de mourir dans la cheminée. Une odeur de bois brûlé emplit agréablement la pièce. Je me dirige vers le portrait.

« Qui est-ce ? Qui est là ? »

La Grosse Dame sent la présence de quelqu'un mais n'arrive pas à me voir. Dans le doute, elle pivote et je me faufile dans la cage d'escalier. Il fait très sombre. Je n'ose pas allumer ma baguette de peur de trahir ma présence. Si un professeur a l'idée de faire sa ronde dans les escaliers, je suis bon pour la retenue. J'entame la descente des marches en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. La cape d'invisibilité me donne chaud et je commence à sentir la sueur coller ma chemise à ma peau.

Je passe les étages à une lenteur affligeante. Là-haut, les autres doivent s'amuser de m'avoir envoyé ici tout seul. Si ça se trouve, ils ont même recommencé une partie de cartes.

Je dépasse le rez-de-chaussée et entends un bruit derrière moi. Immédiatement, je me plaque contre le mur et fouille l'obscurité. Mes yeux de loup-garou s'habituent rapidement à la pénombre et je ne tarde pas à découvrir celle que je cherche.

Lucrèce.

Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à m'offrir une petite ballade nocturne.

Elle non plus n'a pas allumé sa baguette. Pour la même raison que moi, je suppose. Elle descend rapidement les escaliers. Elle a l'air pressé et elle fait beaucoup trop de bruit. La curiosité me dit que je devrais peut-être la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire mais mon estomac préfèrerait que je la laisse passer avant de reprendre mon chemin. Si je mène à bien ma mission, je serais de retour dans mon dortoir dans moins de quinze minutes.

Le temps que je me décide, Lucrèce arrive presque à ma hauteur. Elle court, ce qui la fait haleter. Je m'aplatis un peu plus contre le mur.

Lucrèce se tort la cheville. De là où je suis, je vois son pied se plier dans un angle qui me fait mal pour elle. Il y a un craquement. Dans un petit cri, elle perd l'équilibre et tombe droit sur moi. Je me retiens au dernier moment de faire un pas sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Je réalise à la dernière seconde que, si je bouge, elle risque fort de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur. Je serre les dents, me prépare à l'impact.

Lucrèce atterrit droit sur moi, faisant glisser la cape d'invisibilité au sol. Le choc me coupe le souffle et me plaque au mur. Ma tête rebondit contre la pierre dans un élan douloureux.

Nous tombons tous les deux, sonnés.

Il faut quelques instants à Lucrèce pour se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? me chuchote-t-elle.

_ J'en ai autant à dire à ton service. »

Je me masse l'arrière du crâne.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle se relève et pousse un cri lorsque son pied droit se pose au sol. Des larmes jaillissent dans ses yeux. Je ramasse la cape de James et la glisse dans ma poche.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas bien. Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville. »

Manquait plus que ça.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas très loin…

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ! »

Des pas résonnent dans les escaliers. Nous nous taisons immédiatement. Je lève les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois une silhouette entamer la descente des marches.

« Rusard, dis-je. Il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici. »

J'attrape Lucrèce par la main et l'entraîne à ma suite. Elle boîte fortement et pousse de petits gémissements chaque fois que sa cheville blessée doit supporter son poids. A ce rythme, nous allons vite être repérés.

Un miaulement s'élève à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous. Miss Teigne, la fichue chatte du concierge a senti notre présence. Je déteste les chats. J'ai toujours détesté les chats et je crois que Miss Teigne ne m'aide pas à les aimer.

« Encore un petit effort, dis-je. Allez ! »

Je passe le bras de Lucrèce autour de mes épaules et la soutiens par la hanche. Nous dévalons les escaliers à toute allure jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol. Là, nous plongeons sous les marches. L'espace est réduit et l'obscurité y est totale.

« Si Rusard a une lampe, me chuchote Lucrèce dans l'oreille, on est bon. »

Je sors la cape de James de ma poche et la déploie sur nous. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre.

« On va se faire repérer… »

Je pose mon doigt en travers de mes lèvres, tente de me faire le plus petit possible. Lucrèce est serrée contre moi et je dois bien avouer que ça ne me laisse pas indifférent. Son souffle me chatouille la gorge. Sa main est crispée sur mon poignet. Je sens même sa poitrine, au travers de son chemisier, se presser contre mon bras.

J'avale ma salive avec peine. Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans le sentiment.

Les pas de Rusard se rapprochent dangereusement, accompagnés du cliquetis des griffes de Miss Teigne.

« Tu l'as senti, hein ma belle ? Il est là, dans le coin. Trouve le. »

La chatte lui répond par un miaulement. Je retiens mon souffle. La cape d'invisibilité nous cache parfaitement mais la chatte sera encore capable de sentir notre odeur. Et il va sans dire qu'elle va être tout particulièrement attirée par celle d'un jeune loup-garou. D'autant plus que la sueur me mouille les tempes.

Elle saute les dernières marches, hume l'air et regarde droit dans notre direction. Les chats peuvent-ils voir au travers d'une cape d'invisibilité ? Voilà une bonne question parce que, si c'est le cas, alors on va avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Elle avance tout doucement vers nous. Je vois ses moustaches s'agiter. Elle nous sent. Elle tourne un instant sur elle-même, fait le gros dos et commence à cracher. Elle regarde maintenant sur notre droite, se dirige dans cette direction. Apparemment, elle ne nous voit pas. Je commence à me détendre un peu.

Rusard apparaît à son tour. Il tient une lampe dans les mains et éclaire chaque recoin. Son faisceau lumineux passe plusieurs fois sur nous sans qu'il ne nous voit. Lucrèce retient son souffle. Ses ongles se plantent dans la chair de mon poignet. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement.

Le concierge nous tourne maintenant le dos. Je crois que le pire est passé. Il se dirige vers les cachots. D'ici quelques instants, nous allons pouvoir nous glisser hors de notre cachette.

Il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Mais Miss Teigne, elle, reste toujours là, à tourner sur elle-même et à cracher dans toutes les directions. Elle reste convaincue qu'il y a quelqu'un, à portée de griffes, et qu'elle devrait le voir.

La bestiole est bien plus maligne que je ne l'aurais cru. Ses poils sont tout hérissés. Elle a doublé de volume. Et elle regarde à nouveau droit vers nous. Mentalement, je tente de lui envoyer des messages : barre-toi de là, retourne voir ton maître, fiche-nous la paix ! Bien évidemment, elle n'entend rien et se met à avancer, tout doucement, la tête au ras du sol.

Elle est en position de chasse. Mince, elle va…

Elle nous saute dessus. Les griffes passent au travers de la cape d'invisibilité. J'ai juste le temps de jeter la tête en arrière, elles passent à quelques millimètres de mes yeux. Contre moi, Lucrèce panique. Elle fait de grands mouvements du bras pour éloigner la chatte. La cape d'invisibilité glisse et nous dévoile. Miss Teigne pousse un miaulement sonore qui attire Rusard.

Je me lève d'un bond.

« Ah ! Vous étiez donc là ! Mmmm. Vous allez avoir des ennuis. »

Ça, je n'en doute pas. J'ai bien envie de déguerpir, de m'enfuir en courant. Rusard n'est pas très rapide et je le bats facilement à la course. Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire le test. Et même plusieurs fois.

Mais Lucrèce ne pourrait pas me suivre avec sa cheville blessée et il est hors de question que je la laisse tomber. Hors de question également que je me risque à la porter. Je reste donc sur place à maudire James est ses envies nocturnes de pâtisseries.

Rusard lève sa lampe vers nous.

« Bien, susurre-t-il. Vous allez marcher devant, que je sois sûr que vous ne me faussiez pas compagnie. Allez, en route. Direction le bureau de votre directrice. »

Lorsqu'il nous surprend en pleine nuit, Rusard nous emmène toujours voir McGonagall parce qu'il sait qu'elle est plus sévère que Dumbledore. Je ramasse la cape d'invisibilité de James et l'enfonce dans ma poche. Pas question que le vieux concierge me la confisque. Lucrèce s'appuie sur mon épaule pour avancer et nous reprenons le chemin en sens inverse.

Le bureau de McGonagall se trouve au premier étage, tout au fond d'un couloir. Avec la vitesse à laquelle avance Lucrèce, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous faut des heures pour y arriver.

De la lumière filtre sous la porte, prouvant que McGonagall n'est pas encore couchée. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il lui arrivait de dormir. Après tout, chaque fois que Rusard nous a amené ici en pleine nuit, et ce quelle que soit l'heure, McGonagall était toujours debout et même habillée.

Rusard frappe à la porte. La voix de McGonagall parvient jusque nous. Je sens son agacement. Elle a certainement compris la raison de ce dérangement nocturne.

Le concierge ouvre la porte et nous pousse à l'intérieur.

McGonagall est assise derrière son bureau, une plume d'aigle à la main. Un parchemin est étalé devant elle, rempli de sa petite écriture serrée. Elle nous dévisage.

« Monsieur Lupin. Miss La Hire.

_ Je les ai trouvé tous les deux sous le grand escalier, professeur, couine Rusard. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. »

McGonagall hausse si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparaissent sous son chapeau. Elle me fixe du regard. Maintenant, elle va se faire des idées.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir ce que vous faisiez là. »

Je ne m'aventure pas à répondre. En six ans, j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais tenter de négocier avec McGonagall. En général, ça alourdit la peine, lorsque ça ne la double pas. Par contre, Lucrèce, elle, ne le sait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur, lance-t-elle.

_ Ah bon. Et à votre avis, Miss La Hire, que pensez-vous que je crois ? »

Lucrèce devient écarlate.

« Vous pensez que… vous pensez sûrement que Remus et moi on… enfin qu'on se…. »

McGonagall se lève brusquement faisant sursauter Rusard dans son coin. Pour se donner une certaine contenance, il prend Miss Teigne dans ses bras et commence à la caresser. Je parie qu'il jubile.

« Quoi que vous ayez été en train de faire sous cet escalier, c'est fondamentalement interdit dans l'enceinte de cette école. »

Son regard passe de Lucrèce à moi à toute vitesse.

« Il est formellement interdit de quitter les dortoirs après vingt et une heure. Vous en avez été avertie lors de votre inscription, Miss La Hire, ne me dîtes pas que vous l'ignoriez. Quant à vous, monsieur Lupin, vous étiez bien entendu au courant depuis longtemps. »

Elle se tait un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle a l'air vraiment en colère. La sentence va être lourde.

« Je retire vingt points à chacun à Gryffondor pour votre manquement au règlement. Et je rajoute deux heures de retenue. Soyez présents demain soir à dix-neuf heures précisément devant mon bureau. Si l'un d'entre vous s'estime en droit de ne pas venir, je risque de sévir davantage. »

Elle jette sa plume dans son encrier. Des gouttelettes noires jaillissent jusque sur son parchemin.

« J'ajouterai que vous m'avez profondément déçu. Tous les deux. Je suis contente de voir que vous vous intégrez, Miss La Hire mais sachez que la discipline ici n'a pas le même relâchement qu'à Beauxbâtons. »

Son regard se fixe droit sur moi.

« Monsieur Lupin, je vous croyais un peu plus responsable que ça. Je vous rappelle que vous avez l'entière confiance du professeur Dumbledore et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'il ne revienne pas sur son jugement. Il sera, bien entendu, très déçu lui-aussi d'apprendre que vous vous fichez pas mal de ce que ça signifie. »

J'ai bien envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai mais je préfère me taire. Pas de négociation. Deux heures de retenue et vingt points de moins, ou plutôt quarante, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

« Bien. Maintenant, vous allez retourner chacun dans votre dortoir respectif. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur la cheville enflée de Lucrèce.

« Monsieur Rusard, vous accompagnerez mademoiselle La Hire à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Lupin, vous retournez directement vous coucher. »

J'acquiesce et suis Lucrèce en dehors du bureau de McGonagall. Rusard nous talonne de près. Je me dirige vers l'escalier, monte rapidement. Pas la peine de remettre la cape d'invisibilité, j'ai déjà été pris, de toute façon. Je me présente devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Corne de Gnou.

_ Mais d'où sortez-vous donc ? Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir.

_ Corne de Gnou !

_ Oh ! C'est bon, ça suffit ! Avant les jeunes étaient bien plus polis que ça. »

Elle pivote et je passe au travers du trou. La salle commune est silencieuse. Le feu, dans l'âtre, a fini par s'éteindre complètement et une petite fumée s'élève doucement de ce qui, tout à l'heure encore, avait été des braises.

Je monte dans mon dortoir. Sirius, Peter et James se sont, en effet, lancés dans une nouvelle partie de cartes.

« Ah ! s'exclame James en me voyant arriver. Te voilà enfin de retour. Tu en as mis du temps et… euh… où son les gâteaux ?

_ A la cuisine, je suppose. »

Je lui lance sa cape.

« Lucrèce était de sortie elle-aussi et Rusard nous a mis la main dessus. »

Mes trois compagnons font une grimace.

« Verdict ? demande Sirius.

_ Vingt points chacun et deux heures de retenue.

_ Hé, ce n'est pas si mal.

_ Ce n'est pas génial non plus. »

Je les laisse à leur partie de cartes. Je me déshabille puis me mets au lit. Tandis que je ferme les yeux, je songe à ce court instant où Lucrèce et moi sommes restés serrés l'un contre l'autre sous l'escalier. Cette proximité m'a troublé bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'ai du mal de trouver le sommeil, même lorsque les autres finissent par se mettre au lit à leur tour. Dans le silence et l'obscurité, je fixe le plafond. Une question martèle mon esprit : que faisait-elle donc en dehors de son dortoir à une heure pareille ?


	5. Duel dans le grand escalier

Chapitre 5 : Duel dans le grand escalier

Vendredi matin. J'ai passé la nuit à me tourner et à me retourner sans trouver le sommeil. A l'aube, je me sens aussi fatigué qu'un lendemain de pleine lune. Sirius réveille le dortoir à grands bruits comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire depuis la première année. Il tire Peter hors du lit, le jetant littéralement au sol. Je me lève avant qu'il ne me fasse subir le même sort.

Nous nous habillons et descendons dans la grande salle. Les couverts cliquètent contre les bols et les assiettes. Je me laisse tomber sur le banc en bâillant. Lily est juste à côté de moi.

« Eh bien, dit-elle, ce n'est pas la forme on dirait. »

A son ton, je comprends qu'elle a deviné une partie des évènements de la nuit. Pas possible de faire autrement, hier soir, nous étions placés juste devant les Serpentard. Ce matin, nous sommes bons derniers du classement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ? »

Dans toute sa loyauté, Peter me désigne du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas nous, Lily. C'est lui. »

Lily me foudroie du regard. La plupart du temps, nous sommes de bons amis mais chaque fois que je fais un pas de travers, et Merlin sait qu'avec mes fréquentations ça arrive souvent, elle me traite comme un criminel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore compris dans le fait d'être préfet ? »

Je lui réponds par un bâillement qui la fait rougir de colère.

« Tu es censé montrer l'exemple, Remus ! »

A quelques pas de nous, quelques élèves de première et deuxième année se mettent à ricaner. C'est ça, amusez-vous. A un moment donné, l'un d'entre vous se retrouvera à ma place, et là, il rigolera moins.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens des responsabilités.

_ Moi ? Je n'ai aucun sens des responsabilités ? Je ne crois pas que tu saches de quoi tu parles, Lily. »

Elle est soufflée. Evidemment, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de ma vraie nature. Trop de personnes dans mon entourage sont au courant. J'aime mieux ne pas agrandir la liste. Elle se met à bafouiller de rage.

« Tu ne… tu ne… Ah ! Va te faire voir ! »

Elle se lève et quitte la salle en fulminant. James se met à applaudir.

« Bien vu, Lunard. Moi-même je ne crois pas être capable de la mettre dans un état pareil. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le faire taire mais les mots ne franchissent pas mes lèvres. Lucrèce vient de faire son entrée. Elle ne boite plus du tout. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque, son visage est rayonnant bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air ravi d'être là. Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas passé de mauvaise nuit, elle.

Elle fouille la pièce du regard.

« Ferme la bouche Lunard, me dit Sirius en m'envoyant une tape sur l'épaule. Un hibou risquerait de la prendre pour une niche. »

Peter et James éclatent de rire. Moi-même, j'ai du mal de garder mon sérieux. Lucrèce m'ignore royalement. Elle se dirige vers la table des Serpentard. Son frère va la rejoindre et lui envoie une claque retentissante.

Le silence se fait dans la salle.

Je fais mine de me lever mais Sirius me retient par le bras.

« Laisse couler. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Cette fois, il n'a plus du tout envie de rire.

Lucrèce éclate en sanglots. Timothée l'attrape par le bras et la traîne derrière lui. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Il n'y a là que Flitwick et Chourave et aucun des deux ne réagit.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Sirius, finis par me lever.

« Remus !

_ Je vous retrouve pour le cours de botanique. »

Je m'élance au pas de course vers la sortie.

« Remus ! »

Sirius se lance sur mes talons. Je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Une fois hors de la grande salle, je regarde tout autour de moi. Des éclats de voix me parviennent depuis les escaliers. Ils sont au sous-sol, exactement là où nous nous sommes cachés hier soir. Je me dirige vers eux. Sirius me poursuit.

« Remus ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Ça lui va bien, tiens, de dire ça. Est-ce que je dois lui rappeler le jour où il s'est emparé du journal intime d'une fille de deuxième année, pour en lire quelques passages au grand public ? Est-ce que je dois mentionner aussi la fois où il a fait capoter une tentative de séduction de Regulus juste pour le principe ? Pourtant, il me semble que ce n'était pas ses affaires non plus. Et puis toutes ces soit-disant farces qu'il a mijoté contre Severus alors que lui ne s'aventure jamais à se dresser contre nous ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de ses affaires également ?

Je descends les escaliers. Les pas de Sirius résonnent derrière moi. Vas-y, empêche-moi d'y aller… si tu le peux.

Lucrèce et son frère sont bien là, dissimulés dans l'ombre.

« Je t'ai attendue pendant deux heures ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! »

Les sanglots de Lucrèce retentissent contre les murs de pierre. Les larmes baignent son visage, faisant couler le maquillage qui avait été, jusque là, discret. Timothée la tient toujours par le bras et il la secoue comme un prunier.

« Et ce matin qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Hein ? Avec ce… ce type ! »

Je suppose que « ce type » me désigne. Je saute les dernières marches comme l'a fait Miss Teigne cette nuit. Etrangement, je ne ressens plus la moindre trace de fatigue.

« Fiche-lui la paix ! »

Timothée La Hire se retourne vers moi, un brasier de haine dans le regard. Je devine facilement que je suis la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir. Lucrèce s'essuie brièvement les yeux.

« Va-t-en ! me crie-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Sirius doit l'approuver sur ce point. Cependant, je m'avance quand même, gardant la main à proximité de la poche où est rangée ma baguette. Parce que les choses vont dégénérer. Ça ne peut pas se passer autrement.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? dis-je au Serpentard. Il me semble qu'elle est encore libre de faire ce dont elle a envie.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

La voix de Timothée est sourde est chargée de menace. Il desserre son étreinte sur le bras de sa sœur qui plonge plus loin encore dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? je continue. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ? »

Le Serpentard dégaine sa baguette. Par précaution, je l'imite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois plusieurs élèves se masser dans les escaliers. Des dizaines de regards sont tournés vers nous. Dans quelques instants, les professeurs vont arriver. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment.

Là-haut, Peter et James tentent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule mais on les repousse à tous les coups. Aujourd'hui, il y a du spectacle et personne ne veut laisser sa place. Même s'il s'agit de la céder au fameux James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Sirius, lui, n'est qu'à quelques pas de moi. Lui aussi a tiré sa baguette hors de sa poche. Si ça dégénère vraiment, je sais que je pourrais compter sur son appui. Nous sommes donc deux contre un, nous avons l'avantage du nombre. Par contre, j'ignore totalement le niveau de Timothée. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas un petit génie sinon, dans quelques minutes, il ne restera plus grand-chose de moi.

« C'est ma sœur qui t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas, préfet ? »

Il y a de la haine dans chacun des mots de Timothée. Il me crache chaque syllabe à la figure. Je resserre mon étreinte sur ma baguette.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter comme une moins que rien. »

Le bout de la baguette du Serpentard s'enflamme et j'ai juste le temps de plonger sur le côté. Par acquis de conscience, je lance un Protego et une aura bleutée enveloppe mon corps. Mais Timothée ne me laisse aucun répit. Ses sorts fusent à toute vitesse et vont heurter les murs tout autour de moi. Je bouge le plus rapidement possible mais je suis handicapé par mon manque de sommeil. Pour une fois, je suis juste heureux d'avoir des réflexes de prédateur.

Mon instinct de survie est sur-développé. J'anticipe la quasi-totalité des attaques de Timothée et plonge à droite ou à gauche en fonction du sort qui m'est destiné. Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de riposter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » on dirait le professeur Dumbledore.

Je profite d'une ouverture tandis qu'un trait de lumière se dirige vers moi. Si je veux frapper, je dois ouvrir ma garde. Pressentant que je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion, je pointe ma baguette droit sur le front de Timothée.

« Impedimenta ! »

Des cordes surgies de nulle part entourent ses chevilles puis remontent vers ses jambes. Je ne vois pas la suite. L'éclair m'atteint en pleine poitrine. Je sens mes pieds quitter le sol. Je lâche ma baguette tandis que je m'effondre, quelques mètres plus loin. Ma tête heurte le sol, un goût de sang se répand dans ma bouche. La douleur m'enveloppe complètement, me paralysant, me brouillant la vue. J'entends la rumeur enfler au-dessus de moi. Une fille se met à hurler. Je lutte pour retrouver mon souffle mais il semble coincé dans ma poitrine et rapidement, je me mets à suffoquer.

Quelqu'un m'incline la tête en arrière. La douleur s'écoule depuis ma nuque jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je vois deux yeux bleus flotter au-dessus de moi. Deux yeux brillant qui me fixent, l'air inquiet et, peu à peu, je m'enfonce dans l'inconscience.


	6. Casus Belli

Chapitre 6 : Casus Belli

Des ongles tapotent un objet en fer. J'ai l'impression que la vibration se répercute jusque dans la moelle de mes os. Ma conscience me revient par vagues successives. D'abord l'ouïe. Il y a du monde autour de moi. Puis le toucher. J'ai conscience de mon corps, de mes vêtements, de la douleur aussi qui n'est déjà plus aussi forte. Me revient également l'odorat. Des odeurs de potions, de désinfectant et de linge propre. Une odeur de sang aussi. Mon propre sang. Ce qui m'amène au goût et plus particulièrement à celui qui me tapisse la bouche. Là encore, le goût du sang. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Chaque fois, c'est la même sensation qui s'éveille en moi, l'envie de mordre, de déchiqueter, l'envie de tuer. Finalement, c'est la vue qui se fait attendre. Les murs sont brouillés et dansent un peu avant de se stabiliser.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, une main plaquée sur le front.

« Arrête Patmol ! »

Sirius s'immobilise. Ce sont ses ongles contre le montant de mon lit qui ont provoqué mon réveil. Il me fixe et je ne vois aucune trace de sourire ou de plaisanterie sur son visage. Peter est assis sur un lit voisin, les jambes dans le vide et James est installé sur une chaise, de l'autre côté. Tous me regardent fixement.

« C'est bon, dis-je dans un marmonnement. Je vais bien.

_ Ce que tu peux être con, réplique Sirius. J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher. »

Je m'adosse contre le mur. La douleur régresse de plus en plus. Je devine que mademoiselle Pomfresh m'a gavé de potions et d'onguents en tous genres.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien moi, au contraire je crois que c'est tout à fait le moment ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce sort qu'il t'a balancé mais Dumbledore a dû intervenir en personne. »

Il se penche légèrement en avant et ses yeux brillent. Quoi ? Sirius Black aurait eu peur ? A en croire son expression, je dirais même qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie.

« Tu aurais vu le vol plané que tu as fait, renchérit Peter. Et quand ta tête a cogné le sol, il y a une fille de Serdaigle qui s'est évanouie. »

Sirius se met à jurer.

« J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué. Tu saignais de partout et tu ne respirais même plus.

_ Et Timothée ? »

Je laisse mes jambes glisser par-dessus le rebord du lit. Un vertige me fait fermer les yeux un court instant.

« Ton Impedimenta était brillamment réalisé, répond James. McGonagall a dû intervenir avant que Timothée ne soit complètement étranglé. Il était déjà presque bleu quand elle a réussi à le libérer. »

Une dernière question me brûle les lèvres. J'hésite à la poser. Ils ont tous déjà pas mal de reproche dans les yeux.

Un éclat blanc se dessine un peu plus loin. Mademoiselle Pomfresh vient dans notre direction. D'ici quelques instants, mes compagnons vont être expédiés manu militari hors de l'infirmerie. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion.

« Et Lucrèce ? Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Ne me dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, répond Sirius.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir. Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Bien, a priori. Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a pas décroché un mot de la journée.

_ De la journée ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

Je lève mon poignet gauche à hauteur de mes yeux pour constater que le cadran de ma montre est brisé. Les aiguilles sont tordues. C'est ma mère qui va être ravie. Elle lui venait de son grand oncle et elle y tenait tout particulièrement.

« Il est quatre heures, dit Peter. McGonagall nous a donné l'autorisation spéciale de ne pas assister à son cours pour être là quand tu te réveillerais. Enfin… on espérait que tu te réveillerais.

_ Arrête Queudver. J'ai déjà connu pire. »

Et de fait. Le sort que m'a jeté Timothée devait être particulièrement redoutable mais ce n'est rien face à des crocs de loup-garou. Lorsque je les ai sentis se planter dans ma chair, lorsque je les ai sentis me déchiqueter, là, j'ai connu la douleur. Sans parler des cinq jours que j'ai passé entre la vie et la mort, à Sainte Mangouste. Cinq interminables jours, dévoré par une fièvre qui m'abrutissait totalement, assailli d'une soif que je n'arrivais pas à étancher et, surtout, perclus de douleur, ne parvenant même plus à penser tant elle me brisait les membres. Ce n'était rien non plus à côté de ce que je dois subir tous les mois. Imaginez le moindre petit os de votre corps qui éclate, votre peau qui se déchire, vos muscles qui s'étirent ou se contractent. Imaginez vos propre organes s'ouvrant en deux et vous aurez une idée, bien que très minime, de ce qu'est réellement la douleur.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh arrive finalement à notre hauteur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a pris son temps pour arriver jusqu'à nous, peut-être pour nous laisser discuter un peu. Elle tient un verre dans une main et dedans, un épais liquide rouge vif se colle aux parois. Je n'ai pas très envie de boire ça mais elle arrivera à me le faire avaler, que ce soit de gré ou de force alors mieux vaut ne pas rouspéter.

J'empoigne le verre qu'elle me tend et bois une gorgée. Je suis surpris du goût. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air finalement. Ce n'est pas délicieux non plus mais, bon, ça s'avale sans trop de difficulté.

« Mieux ? me demande-t-elle.

_ Ça va.

_ Remerciez le professeur Dumbledore la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. Je crois bien que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à vous récupérer. »

Elle fait un léger signe à mes compagnons qui se lèvent dans un bel ensemble. Sirius remet un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. James, lui, est complètement débraillé, comme à son habitude.

« A mon avis, dit-il, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Timothée va sûrement être renvoyé. Il a déjà passé une partie de la journée dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Slughorn a annulé le cours de potions. »

Ils quittent l'infirmerie. Je termine mon verre et le rends à l'infirmière.

« C'était si terrible que ça ? »

Elle qui a l'habitude de me voir après chacune de mes transformations, hoche doucement la tête.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, dit-elle simplement. Aujourd'hui, vous lui devez beaucoup. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous reposiez. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de faire en sorte que vous soyez de nouveau sur pieds pour votre retenue. »

Je souris. Bien sûr. Aucune excuse ne sera valable.


	7. La retenue

Chapitre 7 : La Retenue

Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi lorsque je traverse la salle commune. Des murmures s'élèvent tout autour de moi. On marmonne mon nom. On dirait que c'est mon quart d'heure de gloire. Enfin… un quart d'heure dont je me serais bien passé.

Les potions de mademoiselle Pomfresh ont fait effet et je me sens bien mieux. A peu de choses près, j'ai presque du mal de croire qu'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose ce matin.

La foule des curieux se fend en deux et Lily se dirige vers moi.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu prends ta fonction de préfet très à cœur et tu le fais avec brio. Ce que tu as fait pour Lucrèce, aujourd'hui, était formidable. »

Elle m'embrasse brièvement sur la joue. Plus loin, je vois James se raidir. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir ma place.

« Merci Lily, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour être remercié.

_ Profites-en quand même. En général, ça ne dure pas longtemps. »

Je me dirige vers le reste des Maraudeurs. Un groupe de filles de cinquième année glousse sur mon passage. Je préfère les ignorer.

« Le retour du héros, me lance James lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

_ Tu parles d'un héros. Il m'a mis au tapis avec un seul sort.

_ Et c'est de là que vient toute ta gloire, Lunard. Tu as failli y passer et tout le monde t'admire pour ça. Tu as osé te dresser contre plus fort que toi. »

Je détourne le regard vers Sirius.

« Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con. »

Nous éclatons de rire. Après les évènements de la journée, je sens que ça me fait du bien et que ça leur fait du bien à eux aussi. La tension se relâche doucement de mes épaules. Nous montons dans notre dortoir où je peux me changer tout à ma guise. Mes vêtements sont froissés et le col de ma chemise et taché de sang. J'enfile des vêtements propres avec la sensation de changer de peau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me payer le luxe de prendre une douche mais le temps commence à me faire défaut.

Il est presque dix neuf heures. Je laisse mes amis à regrets et me dirige vers le bureau de McGonagall. Bien que l'heure du couvre-feu n'ait pas encore sonnée, les couloirs sont presque vides. Je frappe à la porte, attends le signal du professeur pour entrer.

Il fait agréablement chaud dans la petite pièce. Le feu de la cheminée vient tout juste d'être ravivé et les bûches craquent sous l'assaut des flammes ronflantes. L'endroit est accueillant.

Lucrèce est déjà là, assise à une table, elle remplit un parchemin de son écriture tout en rondeur. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, m'envoie un petit sourire auquel je réponds immédiatement.

« Monsieur Lupin, intervient McGonagall. Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux.

_ Vous aviez dit qu'aucune excuse ne serait valable, professeur. »

Elle s'autorise un petit sourire pincé. Venant de sa part, je prends ça pour un éclat de rire. En voilà bien une première, McGonagall qui laisse transparaître une émotion autre que la colère ou la déception.

« Bien. N'oubliez tout de même pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Je vous ai préparé une table. »

Assez loin de celle de Lucrèce, bien entendu. Un parchemin, une plume et un flacon d'encre n'attendent que moi. Je m'installe.

« La responsabilité de nos actes a-t-elle une influence sur nos erreurs futures ? Vous avez deux heures pour méditer cette question. »

J'ai presque envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Un sujet comme ça, c'est la corde autour du cou. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier et la laisse suspendue au-dessus du parchemin. Une goutte d'encre menace de s'y écraser. Je reste ainsi durant quelques instants. Mon esprit fonctionne au ralentis. Je suis encore à moitié assommé par le sort de Timothée.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lucrèce. Elle écrit à toute vitesse et a déjà rempli près de dix centimètres de parchemin. La philosophie magique n'est pas spécialement mon fort mais je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Le tout est de donner une impression de cohérence.

Ma plume commence à gratter le parchemin et peu à peu, les mots puis les phrases se forment, de plus en plus vite. Les arguments s'enchaînent dans mon esprit et je les couche sur le papier presque aussitôt.

Seul le grincement des plumes et les craquements des bûches dans l'âtre se font entendre. Derrière son bureau, McGonagall est plongée dans la lecture d'un manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des professionnels du corps enseignant.

Moi, je crève d'envie d'aller parler à Lucrèce. Sans montre, j'ai du mal d'évaluer le temps qui passe. J'ai écrit près de quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin lorsque McGonagall finit par se lever.

« Bien. Ça suffira pour ce soir. »

Elle ramasse nos devoirs, y jette un bref coup d'œil et annonce la libération tant attendue.

« Rentrez directement dans vos dortoirs et passez un bon week-end. »

Nous sortons de la salle rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. La porte se referme derrière nous.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce matin. C'était profondément stupide mais… c'était plutôt sympa de ta part.

_ Je crois que ton frère est un grand malade mental. »

Lucrèce sourit légèrement mais je sens que le cœur n'y est pas.

« Nous avons été élevés dans cette optique. Les femmes doivent se plier aux règles des hommes. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans notre famille. Et c'est comme ça depuis des dizaines de générations. »

Décidément, les sangs purs ont de drôles d'idées. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux d'être un sang-mêlé.

« Mais j'ai bien peur que les hostilités ne s'arrêtent pas là. Mes parents ont été avisés de ce qui s'est passé. Timothée ne sera pas renvoyé de l'école. »

Nous entamons l'ascension des escaliers et je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre la nouvelle.

« Il va falloir que tu fasses attention à toi parce qu'il n'en restera sûrement pas là.

_ Ce sort qu'il m'a lancé, c'était quoi ? »

Les joues de Lucrèce se mettent à rosir.

« C'est une spécialité familiale. C'est un sort que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père a inventé. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, tu aurais eu peu de chance de te relever.

_ C'était si terrible que ça ? »

Tout comme mademoiselle Pomfresh quelques heures plus tôt, elle hoche la tête.

« Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas parce que c'est extrêmement douloureux mais c'est comme si une main géante te serrait tout à coup et broyait tous les os de ton corps. »

J'ouvre la bouche mais je la referme rapidement sans avoir prononcé un mot. J'ai failli lui dire que je suis habitué à ce genre de traitement et que mon corps en a déjà tellement vu que je m'étonne tous les jours qu'il fonctionne encore aussi bien.

Nous nous retrouvons rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Ton ami, Sirius Black, il t'a jeté un Protego au moment où le sort de mon frère t'a frappé. Je crois que ça a atténué les effets.

_ Il a fait ça ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et Lucrèce se met à rire.

« Tes amis sont chouettes. Ils ne t'ont pas laissé tomber une minute.

_ Je le sais. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. »

Elle s'approche tout à coup de moi et je suis surpris lorsque ses lèvres se pressent sur les miennes. Sa langue se met à danser autour de la mienne, caresse mon palais.

« C'est quand vous voulez, pour le mot de passe. »

Lucrèce s'écarte brièvement de moi.

« Corne de Gnou. »

Elle disparaît dans le trou du portrait et moi je reste sur place, comme un idiot, les bras ballants.

« Alors ? Vous vous décidez oui ou non ? »

Revenant à la réalité, j'entre dans la salle commune. Je fouille la pièce des yeux mais Lucrèce a déjà disparu. Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, sans plus. Lily avait raison. La gloire, ça ne dure qu'un temps et, au final, j'aime mieux ça.

Peter, Sirius et James sont installés dans un coin de la salle. Pour une fois, ils sont parfaitement calmes. Je les rejoins, m'installe sur le canapé à côté de Peter.

« Ça va ? me demande James. Tu as une drôle de tête. »

Je souris, me mets à rire comme un ahuris.

« Ça va, Cornedrue. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Je devrais aller me coucher. »

James acquiesce et n'en rajoute pas. Merci Merlin !


	8. L'avertissement de Lily

Chapitre 8 : L'avertissement de Lily

Un samedi matin sous la pluie comme on a l'habitude d'en voir au Royaume-Uni. Je me lève avec la tête dans les nuages. Pour une fois, je suis debout avant Sirius. Je suis même déjà presque habillé quand il émerge de sous ses couvertures.

« Pouah ! s'écrie-t-il. Ce que tu peux être matinal ! »

Je l'avoue, c'est bien la première fois. En règle général, je suis le dernier à me lever. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, j'ai besoin de plus de sommeil qu'eux trois.

Sirius se rabat sur James et Peter. L'un de ses jeux préférés est de nous jeter en bas du lit. Il a pour ça, différentes techniques. Celle qui, jusqu'ici, m'a le plus fait rire consistait à se transformer en chien et à aller lécher le visage de Peter. Le malheureux s'est mis à hurler de dégoût et à se débattre dans tous les sens.

Je termine donc de m'habiller pendant que Sirius envoie un accio couverture et un accio oreiller sur James. Ce dernier tente de s'y accrocher et finit par terre dans un grand bruit. Alerté, Peter se lève rapidement. Il va sans dire qu'avec Sirius dans les parages, nous n'avons jamais le moindre risque de nous rendormir le matin.

Personnellement, j'aimerais avoir la même forme que lui.

Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui.

Dès que les autres sont prêts, nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Dans la salle commune, nous rencontrons Lily, assise devant la cheminée. James fait mine de lui envoyer un baiser, elle secoue doucement la tête. Néanmoins, elle se lève et vient dans notre direction.

« Remus, je peux te parler ? »

Je suis surpris qu'elle m'en demande l'autorisation. En général, lorsque Lily Evans a quelque chose à dire, elle ne prend pas de pincettes.

« Bien sûr que tu peux me parler. Je t'écoute. »

Elle regarde tout à tour James, Sirius et Peter.

« Je voulais dire en privé. »

Sirius siffle entre ses dents et James plaque ses mains sur sa poitrine, comme s'il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Peter, lui, ne réagit pas. Il regarde vers le portrait. Je devine qu'il a faim et qu'il se fiche pas mal de qui parle à qui tant qu'il sera à l'heure pour son petit-déjeuner.

« C'est bon, les gars. Partez en avant, je vous rejoins. »

Il leur faut un petit moment pour se décider. Pendant ce temps, Lily m'attrape par la manche et m'emmène dans un coin de la pièce où nous pourrons discuter à notre aise. Elle a l'air gêné. Elle se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre et ses joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges.

« De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

_ Eh bien. J'ai remarqué que toi et Lucrèce… »

Nous y voilà. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Lorsque Sirius a une petite amie, personne n'en fait tout un cas. Tout le monde trouve ça normal. James, lui, est plus discret, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne rêve que de Lily. Quant à Peter… eh bien je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait déjà eu une petite amie. Soit dit en passant, moi non plus.

« Il n'y a rien entre Lucrèce et moi. »

En tout cas, il n'y a rien pour l'instant. Mais ça, Lily n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle acquiesce tout en regardant le bout de ses chaussures de sport.

« Tant mieux.

_ Tant mieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Lily ? »

Par Merlin, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne m'avoue pas qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Sinon, je crois que je n'oserais plus jamais regarder James en face. Elle doit lire tout ça sur mon visage car elle rougit davantage et se met à agiter les mains dans toutes les directions.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que… cette fille est bizarre. »

Je hausse les sourcils et plonge mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle m'a l'air tout à fait normale.

_ Elle sort toutes les nuits à peu près à la même heure.

_ Ah. Et où est-ce qu'elle va ?

_ Je n'en sais rien ! »

J'en ai quand même une petite idée. La fois où je l'ai rencontrée dans les escaliers, elle se dirigeait vers les cachots où elle avait rendez-vous avec son frère. C'est étrange, en effet, surtout si l'on considère qu'ils ont tout le temps qu'ils veulent pour se parler dans la journée.

« Et puis, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_ Elle est plutôt sympathique.

_ Elle est sympathique avec toi. Pas avec nous. »

Je m'appuie contre le mur. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de cette conversation. Je connais les filles de mon année, elles ne sont pas les dernières à faire courir des rumeurs. Mais je sais que Lily est différente. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je veux dire, de vraiment bien.

« Ça ne se passe pas bien ?

_ Marie et Lyra ont déjà eu pas mal de démêlés avec elle. Elle est arrogante et se croit au-dessus de nous. »

Je me gratte distraitement le menton. Qu'elle soit un peu brutale, ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué. Mais je n'avais pas eu du tout la sensation qu'elle était arrogante.

« Ok, je me méfierai d'elle. »

Dans le doute, mieux vaut d'abord calmer Lily. Après tout, c'est une amie depuis six ans. Lucrèce, elle, je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours.

« Tant mieux. Je sais qu'elle te plaît et… Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Remus ! Tu n'as jamais su cacher tes sentiments. »

Ah. Me voilà pris au dépourvu. Je me demande qui d'autre l'a remarqué. A mon avis, le soir, dans le dortoir des filles, ça doit cancaner pas mal à mon sujet.

« Et puis son frère me fiche la trouille.

_ Là, je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Parce que tu ne l'étais pas avant ?

_ Euh… si, bien sûr. Mais… je ferais gaffe, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle sourit.

« Je sais, c'est bête. Tu n'as jamais réellement été proche de quelqu'un, je veux dire, sentimentalement parlant et pour une fois que ça t'arrive, j'essaie de t'éloigner d'elle. Mais je ne la sens pas, cette fille et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. »

Si je le pouvais, je disparaîtrais instantanément.

« Tu me fiches mal à l'aise, Lily.

_ Je le vois bien. »

Elle m'envoie une petite tape sur le bras.

« Allez, tu devrais aller retrouver les autres avant que Peter ne dévore tout le petit-déjeuner. »

Je recule de quelques pas.

« Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu penses d'elle. Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir.

_ Et ne prends pas trop ton temps, surtout. »

Je détale vers la grande salle. Dans les escaliers, je ressasse dans ma tête la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Lily. En réalité, je cherche des excuses à Lucrèce. Elle vient de France et les français ont la réputation d'être arrogants et de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. C'est vrai qu'en quatre jours, elle ne s'est pas encore fait une seule amie. Mais je connais Marie et Lyra. Marie n'est pas la dernière pour chercher la bagarre. Quant à Lyra, eh bien, elle voudrait tellement être l'élue de Sirius qu'elle en jetterait ses camarades de dortoir par les fenêtres si elle le pouvait.

A la table des Gryffondor, de grands éclats de rire montent depuis la place qu'occupent Sirius, James et Peter. Je m'installe à côté d'eux.

« Alors, demande James. Est-ce que tu vas tout nous raconter où est-ce qu'on doit te torturer pour te faire parler ? »

Les tortures de James, je les connais. En général, elles consistent en quelques maléfices sans danger mais particulièrement agaçants. Personne ne manie le maléfice comme James Potter.

J'observe les plats étalés devant moi et me rends compte que je n'ai pas très faim.

« Lily se fait des idées, dis-je en choisissant une viennoiserie. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

_ Des idées, demande Sirius. Quel genre d'idées ?

_ Attention, Lunard, renchérit James en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Si tu ne réponds pas correctement, cette pâtisserie à la frangipane que tu es en train de manger pourrait se transformer en tas de véracrasses morts. Et je te parie que ça n'a pas très bon goût. »

Peter fait la grimace et jette un coup d'œil écœuré à sa propre pâtisserie.

« Elle se fait des idées à propos de Lucrèce…

_ Ah ! Je le savais ! s'écrie Sirius. Allez, arrête de mentir, tu es fou d'elle !

_ Non, pas du tout. »

Mais je me sens rougir. Apparemment, Lily a raison. Je ne sais pas cacher mes sentiments.

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle la trouve bizarre, c'est tout.

_ Ouais, bizarre, reprend James en agitant un peu sa baguette. Mais Lily trouve tout le monde bizarre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

_ Rien. »

Je laisse la moitié de ma pâtisserie sur place. Décidément, je n'ai pas faim. Et puis cette conversation commence à m'agacer, j'aimerais passer à autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ? Du Quidditch ou une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Voilà l'un des avantages des sixième et septième années. Tous les week-ends, nous avons la possibilité de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. A partir du moment où notre bon de sortie a été signé, nous avons carte blanche dès le samedi matin.

Mais Sirius et James n'entrent pas dans mon jeu.

« Ne détourne pas la conversation, renchérit Sirius. C'est très malpoli.

_ Et je risque de l'être encore plus si vous ne vous décidez pas à me lâcher un peu.

_ Oh, oh ! s'indigne James. Mais on dirait que le préfet se rebelle. On dirait qu'on ne l'a pas encore assez maté, Patmol.

_ Va falloir y remédier, Cornedrue. Il y a du laisser aller. »

J'ai tout juste le temps de plonger sous la table. Un morceau de tarte à la citrouille vole dans ma direction et part s'écraser contre le mur derrière moi. Peter pousse un cri d'indignation. De la table des professeurs, nous entendons McGonagall intervenir.

« Monsieur Black ! Monsieur Potter ! Est-ce que vous avez envie de passer tout le week-end à nettoyer la grande salle ? Je suis sûre que les elfes apprécieraient un petit coup de main ! »

Les deux fautifs rengainent leurs baguettes et j'émerge de ma cachette après m'être assuré que la voie est libre.

« Celle-là, marmonne Sirius, je vais me la payer un soir où elle se baladera en chat. Je vais lui ficher la peur de sa vie. »

Nous éclatons de rire.

« Vous avez l'intention d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ? »

Silence tout à coup. Je me retourne pour constater que Lucrèce se trouve juste dans mon dos. Elle me sourit largement.

Je tente de lui répondre mais mes mots s'emmêlent et je bafouille des syllabes sans aucun sens.

« Excuse-le, rigole Sirius. Je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer.

_ Il paraît que Pré-au-Lard est le seul village d'Angleterre à n'être habité que par des sorciers. J'aimerais vraiment le visiter.

_ Bon, répond James. Alors notre planning est fait. On va te faire faire le tour du village, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Le sourire de Lucrèce s'élargit, creusant de petites fossettes sur ses joues. Je comprends pourquoi les filles ne l'aiment pas beaucoup. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Elles doivent crever de jalousie en la voyant si loin au-dessus d'elles.

James et Sirius se lèvent dans un bel ensemble.

« Méfie-toi, Lunard, me glisse Sirius en passant. Je crois que tu commences à baver. »

Et dans un grand éclat de rire, il m'envoie une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Je m'apprête à répliquer mais un coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs m'assure que McGonagall ne nous a pas encore quitté des yeux. Bon, il vaut mieux faire profil bas alors.


	9. Une vague histoire de village

Chapitre 9 : Une vague histoire de village et de shampooing

Le temps ne se prête pas réellement à une promenade à Pré-au-Lard. Il pleut à verse. Je remonte le col de ma veste pour empêcher la pluie de me ruisseler dans le cou mais malgré ça, je frissonne. En voyant Peter avec son écharpe rouge et jaune, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû, moi aussi, ressortir mes vêtements d'hiver. Peter et James marchent en avant, d'un bon pas, chantonnant sous la pluie une comptine de sorciers parlant d'un gros chien abandonné dans la neige. Je les soupçonne fortement d'avoir changé quelques-unes des paroles.

Lucrèce marche à côté de moi. Je garde mes mains dans mes poches pour calmer mon envie de prendre la sienne. Si je fais ça, James et Sirius vont me tomber dessus. Pourquoi faut-il donc que je me cache ainsi ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur de la réaction de mes amis ? Probablement parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un et que, dans un sens, j'en ai honte. Ou peur. Ou peut-être les deux en même temps. A Sainte Mangouste, les guérisseurs ont été catégoriques. Je suis extrêmement contagieux. D'ailleurs, je me demande si les loups-garous ne sont pas classés parmi les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses.

« Alors, demande Lucrèce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir dans ce village ?

_ Honeydukes, répond instantanément Peter. C'est une boutique de bonbons. On y trouve tout…

_ Je n'aime pas les bonbons, le coupe brutalement Lucrèce. Ça rend gros et laid. »

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous, tout juste perturbé par la chanson de James et de Sirius qui n'ont absolument rien remarqué. Peter est devenu écarlate et son regard plonge vers ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'un côté, Peter est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je sais que ce genre de sarcasme lui va droit au cœur. D'un autre, eh bien il y a Lucrèce et chaque fois que je croise son regard, mon cœur loupe quelques battements. Est-ce que c'est ça que ressent James quand il pense à Lily ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors je suis bel et bien amoureux de Lucrèce La Hire.

« Il n'y a quand même pas que des bonbons. »

Je secoue la tête. Peter me regarde de biais. Il attend une réaction de ma part. Mince, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se repose sur moi ou sur les deux abrutis dont la chanson n'a maintenant plus aucun sens ?

Je tousse pour éclaircir ma voix.

« Peter a raison. Honeydukes est un endroit sympa. »

Je capte le regard de Peter. Il a l'air un peu plus détendu maintenant. Principalement parce qu'il sait que je mens pour lui. Honeydukes n'est absolument pas mon endroit préféré. Je suis un grand fan de chocogrenouilles, mais ça s'arrête là. Les nids de cafards, les fondants du chaudron, les plumes en sucre et même les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu ne m'attirent pas le moins du monde.

Lucrèce aussi a l'air de se radoucir un peu. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de servir de médiateur entre Peter et elle. D'ailleurs, ça m'inquiète. Est-ce que Lily avait raison ? Est-ce que Lucrèce n'est sympathique qu'avec moi ?

« En fait, dis-je, ça dépend de ce que tu recherches. Il y a une bonne librairie où on vend les meilleurs parchemins d'Angleterre. Il y a aussi un magasin de farces et attrapes ou quelques pubs agréables…

_ Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu préfères aller ? »

Eh bien, à vrai dire, c'est une bonne question. Je ne suis pas un grand farceur, donc Zonko n'est pas mon magasin favori. Je n'ai pas énormément de famille à qui écrire puisque mes parents m'ont coupé de mes racines après mon accident. Le réseau de courrier par hibou, aussi grand soit-il, ne m'intéresse pas non plus.

« Je crois que j'ai un faible pour Derviches & Bang. On y vend tout un tas d'objets…

_ Alors c'est par-là que je veux commencer. »

Peter se renfrogne et je me sens mal à l'aise pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer dans un groupe. Les filles ne l'aiment pas particulièrement même s'il est gentil. Il est très timide, donc il ne s'aventure pas à leur parler et, bien qu'il soit à Gryffondor, il n'est pas particulièrement courageux non plus. Je ne veux pas le trahir ni remettre en question la décision du Choixpeau mais, parfois, je me demande pourquoi il a été placé chez les Gryffondor avec nous. Nos expéditions nocturnes lui font trembler les genoux et lorsque Sirius et James ont lancé l'idée de devenir des animagi, il a tout de suite commencé à se chercher des excuses pour ne pas participer au projet.

Peter est un ami et je l'aime vraiment bien. On a passé pas mal de bons moments avec lui. Ça me fait toujours un peu mal lorsqu'une fille vient nous demander pourquoi on traîne avec lui. Je me rappelle de Lyra, l'une des copines de Lily, qui a un jour dit à James que les Maraudeurs sont fantastiques mais qu'ils le seraient davantage si on se décidait à exclure Peter. Ça se passe de commentaire.

Nous arrivons maintenant à Pré-au-Lard. La pluie n'a pas encore cessé et nous sommes trempés. Sirius cesse momentanément de chanter pour demander la direction à suivre.

« Si tu ne beuglais pas comme un charretier, tu le saurais.

_ Moi ? répond-il. Je beugle ? Allons, tout le monde dit que j'aboie. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. La vie sans Sirius Black serait bien triste. Il n'a pas son pareil pour me faire rire. Je crois bien que, sans lui, j'aurais fini dépressif. Je m'étonne toujours que quelqu'un comme lui puisse avoir envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'attire les regards de haine et de dégoût de tous ceux qui connaissent ma condition.

Ma mère a été obligée de m'inscrire sur le registre des loups-garous du ministère de la magie. Elle n'a jamais été aussi blessée que le jour où elle m'a fait passer la porte du service de régulation des animaux. Parce que selon le ministère de la magie, je suis un animal. J'ai même été obligé de prêter serment et de m'engager à respecter un code de conduite et d'éthique. Le jour où je devrais chercher du travail, et le moment commence à arriver à grands pas, je vais devoir mentionner en premier lieu que je suis un loup-garou. Autant dire que je vais souvent perdre mon temps en entretiens inutiles. Les plus polis m'écouteront peut-être jusqu'au bout avant de m'envoyer voir ailleurs.

Je sais pourtant me tenir et je peux jurer que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. En dehors de mes transformations, je n'ai pas de pulsions meurtrières ou perverses. Je ne me balade pas tout nu en hurlant à pleins poumons lorsque la lune n'est pas pleine. Je sais que certains le font et c'est à cause de ça qu'un sorcier en robe noire m'a un jour regardé, du dégoût plein les yeux et m'a dit : « toi, mon bonhomme, je n'aimerais pas être ton père. » Ce jour-là, j'avais huit ans et j'ai fondu en larmes.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un sifflement émergeant de Sirius.

« Servilus en vue, s'écrie-t-il. Cornedrue, on ne peut pas le louper ! »

Severus Rogue, plus couramment appelé Servilus par James et Sirius, est en sixième année chez les Serpentard. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, c'était aussi le meilleur ami de Lily. Severus est un type bizarre aux cheveux gras et au long nez. Il est tellement maigre que je me demande s'il n'y a pas des épouvantards dans sa famille. La plupart du temps, il n'est intéressé que par la magie noire ou les récits de ce mystérieux mage qui a déjà assassiné pas mal d'honnêtes sorciers.

Severus, c'est un peu la bête noire de James et Sirius. Ces deux-là ont décidé, dès le premier jour, qu'il serait leur souffre douleur. J'avoue avoir pas mal de fois participé à leurs actions terroristes mais je n'aime pas trop m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, principalement parce que je sais que si mon secret était un jour dévoilé alors je risquerais fort de me retrouver à sa place.

En attendant, James et Sirius sont ravis de la rencontre. Severus marche en regardant ses pieds, comme toujours et ne les a donc pas remarqué. Il y a un instant de silence. Sirius sort sa baguette avec une lenteur toute calculée. James écarquille les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui va se passer. Je sens que ça va dégénérer. J'entends presque la voix de Lily me hurler d'aller immédiatement les empêcher d'agir.

Mais c'est exactement l'un des cas dont je parlais en disant que Dumbledore ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait en me nommant préfet. Je ne peux pas empêcher Sirius et James de faire ce qu'ils ont envie de faire. Je ne le peux physiquement pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas mettre en péril l'amitié qu'ils ont pour moi.

La baguette de Sirius est maintenant pointée sur la tête de Severus. Pas acquis de conscience, je fais un pas en avant.

« Shampoo ! »

Le sort jaillit comme un éclair et va frapper le Serpentard en pleine figure. Severus est déstabilisé, il tombe assis par terre dans une grande gerbe d'eau. Mais ses malheurs ne s'arrêtent pas là. Immédiatement, sous l'action conjuguée du sort de Sirius et de la pluie qui n'en finit pas, ses cheveux se mettent à mousser. Des bulles de savon éclatent tout autour de sa tête, se répandent sur le col de son manteau, glissent sur ses épaules. Severus reste bouche bée, assis dans l'eau durant quelques secondes puis il se relève précipitamment et tente de se débarrasser de toute cette mousse dont le volume continue d'augmenter.

Sirius et James se tordent de rire. Peter ricane et moi, j'ai du mal de garder mon sérieux. Je tente de sauver la face mais je me rends compte, trop tard, que moi aussi je ris de bon cœur.

La danse de Severus dure encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'idée de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur sa tête. Il se met alors à courir en direction de Poudlard. James rit tellement que des larmes jaillissent de sous ses lunettes. Sirius, lui, se tient les côtes. Tout autour de nous, des groupes d'élèves de sixième et septième année, toutes maisons confondues, montrent Severus du doigt en riant.

Lucrèce, elle, n'a pas le moindre petit sourire.

Je cesse de rire. Elle m'envoie un regard si noir qu'il me fait frissonner.

« Je croyais que tes amis étaient chouettes, dit-elle. Mais en fait, ce ne sont que des crétins. »

A ce sujet, je crois que pas mal de monde serait d'accord avec elle. A commencer par les professeurs.

« Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, me dit-elle. Beaucoup mieux. »

Elle tourne les talons et commence à remonter vers l'école. Maintenant, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. J'ai froid à cause de la pluie.

« Ça suffit ! »

A mon cri, le silence retombe. James et Sirius se tournent vers moi. Peter, qui a assisté à ce que vient de me dire Lucrèce, ne rit plus depuis un petit moment lui non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lunard ? me demande James. Tu n'as pas aimé la petite blague ?

_ Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, James. Même toi tu devrais le savoir. »

Il s'essuie les yeux de la paume de la main. Toute trace de sourire a disparu de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je suis incapable de lui répondre mais je crois qu'il devine ce qui me gêne.

« Elle te fera tourner la tête, dit-il soudainement très sérieux, jusqu'à ce que t'en ais la nausée. Elle t'en demandera toujours plus jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par capituler. Un conseil, Remus, reste toi-même et tu devrais t'en sortir. »

Je serre les poings dans mes poches. Mes ongles me rentrent dans la chair. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être un adolescent normal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple blague doit forcément réveiller en moi tout un tas d'émotions désagréables ? J'aimerais enfin ne plus avoir peur de ce qui peut ou peut ne pas arriver. J'aimerais enfin ne plus avoir peur de moi-même…


	10. Entre deux feux

_Chapitre 10 : Entre deux feux_

Après un rapide saut chez Honeydukes où Peter met à jour son stock de sucreries, nous rentrons à l'école. Les discussions tournent principalement autour de la dernière déconfiture de Severus. Je dois avouer que ce sort de shampooing était brillant. Profondément méchant et stupide, mais brillant.

Le portail d'entrée est grand ouvert, comme tous les samedis, pour permettre aux élèves de sixième et de septième année d'entrer et de sortir à leur guise. Dumbledore a fait installer un sort de limite d'âge juste à l'entrée pour éviter que des élèves plus jeunes ne tentent de se faufiler par là. S'il savait que nous avions découvert un passage secret menant directement chez Honeydukes dès notre première année, il ferait condamner de nouveaux couloirs.

Comme celui du cinquième étage qui n'a jamais mené nulle part et qui ne contient même pas de trésor ou d'objets mystérieux.

« A mon avis, c'est un comité d'accueil, dit tout à coup James. Et je parie que c'est pour nous. »

Slughorn et McGonagall se tiennent tous les deux sous un parapluie sur le bord du chemin. Ils n'ont pas l'air ravi. En effet, ça sent les ennuis. Si Slughorn avait été seul, l'affaire aurait été gagnée d'avance. Il n'a pratiquement pas d'autorité. Surtout sur des élèves tels que Sirius et James. Il est plutôt facile de l'embobiner et d'arriver à lui faire croire qu'il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne alors qu'il était à l'origine parti dans l'optique d'une retenue. McGonagall, elle, on ne la bluffe pas aussi facilement. Elle doit avoir un sens caché qui lui permet de sentir nos mauvais coups à distance. Si un jour elle venait à entendre parler de la carte du Maraudeur, je crois qu'on peut tous les quatre dire adieu à nos études.

Nous tentons de passer le plus innocemment possible mais autant demander à une horde de centaures de cacher leurs sabots.

« Monsieur Potter, monsieur Black. »

Les deux concernés grimacent et ralentissent le pas. McGonagall ne les laisse pas prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« N'avez-vous pas quelque chose sur la conscience ? »

Sirius se retourne vers elle et prend une mine contrite.

« Je suis désolé, professeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette pelote de laine puisse nous causer autant de problèmes. »

McGonagall prend un air pincé et tellement choqué que je suis obligé de me détourner pour ne pas lui montrer que je suis en train de rire.

« Comment… comment osez-vous ? »

Maintenant, c'est sûr, Sirius va passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Le professeur Slughorn et moi-même venons d'être avertis de ce que vous avez, une fois de plus, fait subir à monsieur Severus Rogue. J'aurais pensé que vous, plus que les autres, auriez finalement appris ce qu'est la tolérance. »

Je suppose qu'elle parle de moi. Sirius et James n'ont pas l'air de s'en émouvoir. Ceci dit, ils ne s'aventurent pas à répondre non plus.

« Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor et vous allez immédiatement suivre le professeur Slughorn pour une retenue a effet immédiat. »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Peter et moi.

« Quant à vous deux, retournez immédiatement à l'intérieur du château. Je ne veux pas vous voir d'ici l'heure du souper. »

Je suis étonné que Peter et moi nous en tirions à si bon compte. Après un dernier coup d'œil de soutien adressé aux deux condamnés, nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Nos vêtements sont trempés par la pluie. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de passer par notre dortoir pour nous changer.

« A ton avis, me demande Peter, qui a dénoncé James et Sirius ? »

J'en ai bien une petite idée, mais j'aime mieux ne pas en parler. Si j'ai raison, alors je suis dans de sales draps.

« C'est Lucrèce, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu penses, hein ? »

Peter sait être drôlement perspicace quand il le veut. Malheureusement, il ne le veut jamais au bon moment. Là, par exemple, ç'aurait été le moment idéal pour lui se taire. Je ne lui réponds pas et continue d'avancer vers le château. Les semelles de mes chaussures de sport s'enfoncent dans la boue. Je me concentre sur le bruit de succion qu'elles produisent.

« Remus ! insiste Peter. Si c'est elle qui nous a dénoncé, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Je m'arrête et me tourne brutalement vers lui.

« Je n'en sais rien, Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Il baisse les yeux.

« Mais par la barbe de Merlin, assume un peu ce que tu dis une fois de temps en temps ! Je ne vais pas te mordre ! »

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre ainsi à lui. C'est Peter, juste Peter Pettigrow. Il parle la plupart du temps plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit mais il n'y a rien de méchant en lui.

« Je suis désolé, Pete, dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Et puis, nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est bien elle qui les a dénoncé.

_ J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est son genre. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup. »

Nous reprenons notre chemin.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer grand monde, dis-je.

_ A part toi. »

J'acquiesce, repensant à ce que Lily m'a dit ce matin.

« A part moi, oui. Ce serait bien la seule dans ce fichu monde.

_ Il y a nous aussi. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Peter, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Il m'envoie un petit sourire de coin.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dans le fond, je pense que oui. »

Nous entrons dans le hall. Nos semelles produisent des couinements sur les dalles. Nous nous dépêchons d'atteindre les escaliers avant que Rusard ne s'aperçoive que nous avons laissé des traces partout derrière nous. J'attrape Peter par la manche de son manteau.

« Hé, Queudver ! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas en toucher un mot à Sirius et à James.

_ Ils vont te mener la vie dure.

_ Ils le savent déjà. Je veux juste pas le leur confirmer. Tu sauras tenir ta langue, hein ? »

Il sourit, probablement fou de joie d'être l'heureux détenteur d'un secret. Je vois son regard bondir par-dessus mon épaule. Il se dégage de mon étreinte et prend ses jambes à son cou. Je me retourne.

« Si tu ne te changes pas rapidement, tu vas attraper la mort. »

Lucrèce, bien entendu. Je comprends pourquoi Peter a détalé aussi vite. Il n'a probablement pas envie qu'elle lui envoie d'autres insultes à la figure. En attendant, elle affiche un sourire radieux auquel je réponds instantanément. James a raison. L'amour rend aveugle. Mais il a oublié d'ajouter qu'il rend niais et stupide aussi.

Nous entamons la montée des marches.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

_ Ils sont en retenue avec Slughorn.

_ Pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ce garçon tout à l'heure ? »

J'acquiesce.

« C'est toi qui es allée en parler à McGonagall ?

_ Non. Mais si personne ne l'avait fait, oui, je serais allée la voir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait réellement d'explication.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à perdre ton temps avec eux ?

_ Ce sont mes amis, je leur dois bien plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur dois ? Ils t'ont sauvé la vie ?

_ Euh… non pas encore. »

Mais c'est tout comme. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils m'ont remonté le moral. Je ne compte plus non plus le nombre de fois où ils ont passé leur temps à côté de moi pendant que je me transformais en monstre, celles où il m'ont escorté jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, me soutenant à moitié parce que je m'étais laissé piéger par le temps, celles où ils sont venus me tenir compagnie lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. Sans compter leur silence. Sans compter non plus leur amitié. Sérieusement, je leur dois beaucoup.

« Alors tu ne leur dois rien.

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable de leur amitié. »

Comment fait-elle pour savoir ça ? Qui le lui en a parlé ? Lily ? Lyra peut-être qui ne nourrit pas beaucoup de sentiments pour moi.

« Tu gâches tes talents à rester avec eux.

_ Lucrèce, je… Ecoute, je suis désolé de dire ça mais… »

Elle me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Sa main plonge dans mes cheveux, sa langue force la barrière de mes lèvres. Les siennes ont un goût légèrement sucré. Je ferme les yeux, réponds à son baiser. Je sens son autre main glisser sous ma chemise, caresser ma peau humide. Du bout des doigts, elle suit les sillons qu'a laissé sur mon ventre ma dernière transformation. La cave de mes parents et un endroit sécurisé pour moi, mais il y avait ce clou planté dans le mur. Dans ma fureur, je me suis jeté droit dessus.

Quelqu'un ricane dans notre dos. Je crois reconnaître la voix de Gaby Emptyhead. Très bien, elle aura au moins quelque chose de croustillant à raconter à ses amies.

Les lèvres de Lucrèce se séparent doucement des miennes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête vide. Elle se met à rire.

« Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Est-ce que j'embrasse si mal que ça ? Je me sens rougir et secoue doucement la tête.

« Tu es la première.

_ Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que tu as l'air de le croire. C'était même très bien. Mais la prochaine fois, réagis un peu plus, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'embrasser une planche. »

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit fait pour me rassurer. Je hausse un sourcil, ce qui la fait rire.

« La prochaine fois ?

_ Il y en aura d'autres. Je te le promets. Beaucoup d'autres. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres puis recule de quelques pas.

« Je devrais filer avant que mon frère ne passe dans les parages. »

Je fais un pas en avant, tends la main pour la retenir mais elle est déjà partie. Ma main retombe le long de mon flanc. J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi a volé en éclat.

Un élève de Serpentard plus grand que moi me bouscule en passant. Il ne prend pas le temps de s'excuser, probablement parce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas de sa maison et qu'en plus je suis préfet. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le cœur à retirer des points à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Ça passera pour une fois.

Je monte les escaliers d'un pas lent, l'esprit ailleurs. Dans ma tête, tourne et retourne ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle m'a embrassé.

Je débouche dans notre salle commune, retrouve Peter assis près de la cheminée, le menton entre les mains, le regard perdu dans le flammes. Je m'installe à côté de lui.

« Tu vas quitter les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Elle ne te laissera pas rester avec nous. »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Peter, je ne suis pas censé sortir avec une fille. Moralement, je n'ai pas le droit. »

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, baisse les yeux.

« L'une des closes du code d'éthique sur lequel j'ai dû prêter serment stipule que je n'ai pas le droit de me marier. Ni même d'avoir une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit. »

Je me lève, retire ma veste humide.

« Fichu ministère, dis-je, et fichu destin. »

Peter lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Non, il est hors de question de je quitte les Maraudeurs. Mais il va falloir faire des concessions parce qu'il est également hors de question que je cesse de voir Lucrèce.

Au diable le ministère et son code d'éthique !


	11. Dispute au souper

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Dieu-Renard qui a l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser régulièrement quelques encouragements et autres impressions. Un grand merci donc, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres._

_Chapitre 11 : Dispute au souper_

Le souper dans la grande salle me met mal à l'aise. Depuis la table des Poufsouffle, Gaby Emptyhead et ses amies n'ont de cesse de glousser en me regardant. Je suppose que, maintenant, il n'y a plus un seul élève à Poudlard qui ne soit pas au courant que Lucrèce et moi nous sommes embrassés dans les escaliers.

Mais ce ne sont pas les Poufsouffle qui m'inquiètent, ni même James et Sirius qui doivent être déçus d'avoir loupé le spectacle et qui ont donc décidé de se rattraper en sarcasmes. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Timothée La Hire. Je n'ai pas très envie d'engager un autre duel contre lui dans la mesure où il est bien plus doué en sortilèges que moi. Pourquoi faut-il que dans une école de magie comme Poudlard, les élèves n'apprennent pas à se battre ? Le jour où nous nous retrouvons en situation de crise, nous sommes complètement perdus.

Sirius abat sa main sur la table, faisant trembler cruches de jus de citrouille et gobelets. Je sursaute.

« Holà ! s'écrie-t-il. Il y a encore quelqu'un là-dedans ? »

Il agite la main devant mes yeux.

« C'est bon. Je suis toujours là.

_ Tu n'en donnais pas l'impression. »

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Je n'ai pas faim. Le plus discrètement possible, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et observe la table des Serpentard. Je vois bien Severus dont les cheveux ont presque l'air propres, mais je ne vois pas du tout Timothée.

« Il n'est pas là, dit James en enfournant une bonne fourchetée de purée. En tout cas, je l'ai pas encore vu. »

Je soupire, regarde avec dépit mon assiette quasiment pleine.

« Il va me tuer.

_ Non, répond Sirius. Il va te réduire en poussière. Tu veux que j'aille te réserver une place à l'infirmerie ? »

Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, contrairement à James qui manque de s'étouffer dans son assiette. Peter, lui, n'écoute pas la conversation. Son propre tas de purée diminue à vue d'œil.

« Avoue, reprend James, que ce n'était pas très discret. Toute l'école est au courant.

_ Je n'ai rien demandé, moi.

_ Tu ne t'es pas trop défendu non plus apparemment. »

Je me sens idiot. En tant que préfet, je suis censé, justement, punir ce genre de comportement. Lorsque j'ai reçu mon badge, McGonagall a été très claire : Poudlard est une école, non pas une agence matrimoniale. Nous avons ordre de séparer les couples trop voyants.

Et d'ailleurs les ennuis viennent d'entrer dans la grande salle sous les traits de Lily Evans. Elle ne sourit pas du tout et fouille la pièce des yeux avant de s'arrêter juste sur moi.

« Son pas déterminé ne me dit rien qui vaille, déclare James. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Elle s'assit sur le banc, juste à côté de moi. Pas acquis de conscience, je me décale légèrement vers Peter pour lui faire une petite place.

« Est-ce que tu écoutes quand je te parle ? demande-t-elle.

_ Euh… oui.

_ Est-ce que tu écoutes aussi quand McGonagall parle ou est-ce qu'en fait il n'y a qu'un grand vide dans ta tête ? »

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, lorsqu'elle a quelque chose à dire, Lily Evans ne passe pas par quatre chemins. L'avantage, c'est que tout est toujours très clair avec elle. Le désavantage, c'est que du coup, on s'en prend plein la figure.

« Où est ton badge ? »

Je hausse les épaules et écarte les bras.

« Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? (je remarque que le sien est affiché sur son t-shirt.)

_ Tu es censé toujours le porter.

_ Il est épinglé sur mon uniforme. On est samedi, Lily, et des fois que tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je porte des vêtements moldus. »

Certains élèves portent des robes de sorciers. Pour la plupart, il s'agit des sang-purs. Moi, je suis un sang mêlé. Mon père est un moldu et il m'a en partie élevé comme tel. Il s'est toujours montré réticent au fait que je porte des robes de sorcier alors je me suis très vite habitué à porter des vêtements moldus que, au fond, je trouve bien plus pratiques et bien plus confortables.

« Bon, reprend Lily, je vais être directe…

_ Parce que tu ne l'étais pas ? intervient James en haussant les sourcils.

_ Toi, je te conseille de te taire. Avec ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, tu devrais faire profil bas. »

Evidemment, elle est au courant pour ça aussi. Sous la table, je croise les doigts pour que l'intervention de James détourne Lily mais elle revient rapidement à moi.

Loupé.

« Lucrèce n'est pas une fille pour toi.

_ Tu te la réserves peut-être », réagit immédiatement Sirius.

Nous éclatons de rire. Pas Lily. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Si j'étais Sirius, je me méfierai. Elle a l'air capable de foudroyer quelqu'un d'un simple regard.

« Lily, dis-je, j'estime être assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

_ Tu es peut-être le plus mature des quatre mais sentimentalement parlant, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un gosse. »

C'est le genre de chose qu'on est toujours ravi d'entendre. Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour. Entre Lucrèce qui m'a fait comprendre que j'embrassais comme une planche de bois et Lily qui me parle presque d'atrophie sentimentale, j'ai l'impression d'être un botruc qui se prend pour un sorcier.

Bien entendu, James et Sirius sont partis dans un grand éclat de rire ponctué de quelques gloussements de la part de Peter. Merci les gars, je me sens soutenu.

« Ok. Alors je suppose que toi, tu es suffisamment qualifiée en la matière pour savoir ce qu'il me faut ? »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« Tu ferais mieux de regarder à ta propre porte avant de t'intéresser à moi, Lily.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_ Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, je te le dis clairement. Tu me dis de ne pas m'approcher de Lucrèce et moi je te dis que tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer James. »

En face de moi, James lève un pouce et m'envoie un clin d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas une question de caser ou non ses copains, Remus. »

Bon, cette fois, j'en ai assez. Je me lève et enjambe le banc.

« Pas la peine de me le répéter, j'avais compris que Lucrèce n'est pas ton amie. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne chez elle ? Le fait que je la trouve bien plus jolie que toi ou celui qu'elle me plaît ? »

Je n'ai rien vu venir, mais j'aurais certainement dû. Lily se lève d'un bond, faisant trembler la table et renversant le verre de jus de citrouille de Sirius sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Elle me gifle.

En une seconde, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous. Le silence s'abat sur la grande salle. Ma joue commence à me faire mal. Je suis sûr que ma peau affiche nettement la marque de ses cinq doigts.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall s'est levée et Dumbledore nous fixe avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression qu'il fouille mon esprit.

« Tu es un bel imbécile, crache Lily. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça ?

_ Si j'ai compris, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_ Parce que tu es mon ami espèce d'andouille ! »

Elle tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Peter m'agrippe par la manche de ma chemise et me tire vers le bas pour me forcer à m'asseoir. Je me laisse faire tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte que vient de passer Lily.

Sirius éponge le jus de citrouille qui tâche ses vêtements d'orange.

« McGonagall nous regarde, dit Peter tout bas. Je parie qu'elle regrette les vacances. »

C'est vrai que nous ne sommes rentrés que depuis quatre jours. Cette année, nous avons fait très fort. Quand je pense que Sirius voulait une rentrée fracassante, eh bien le voilà servi.


	12. Guetapens

Chapitre 12 : Guet-apens

Il commence à faire sombre dans les couloirs lorsque nous nous décidons enfin à quitter la grande salle. Peter a pris tout son temps avec son repas, reprenant trois fois de la tarte à la mélasse. Sirius, lui, a finalement réussi à débarrasser ses vêtements du jus de citrouille qu'a renversé Lily grâce à un sort de lessive assez bien réalisé.

« Tu n'as presque rien mangé, me dit Peter. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber dans les patacitrouilles. »

Pour l'instant, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

« J'aimerais faire un saut aux toilettes, dit tout à coup James. Avant de remonter là-haut. Je n'en ai que pour une minute. »

Au point où nous en sommes, nous l'accompagnons. Les toilettes des garçons les plus proches se trouvent au premier étage. Nous montons quelques escaliers et traversons un couloir.

Il fait vraiment très sombre ici et tout est silencieux. Mon instinct commence à s'affoler. Je sens mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras.

« Tu ne préfères pas aller dans ceux du dortoir ? »

James m'envoie une grimace lui donnant des allures de troll malade.

« Je n'en ai que pour une minute… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Un éclair violet le frappe en pleine figure, faisant voler ses lunettes. L'un des verres explose en heurtant le sol. James tombe sur les genoux. Du sang s'écoule de sa tempe.

Sirius et moi dégainons nos baguettes dans un bel ensemble. Peter, lui, est figé sur place.

« Où est ce qu'ils sont ? demande Sirius. Je ne les vois pas.

_ Je ne les vois pas non plus. »

J'ai beau fouiller des yeux le couloir, tout est silencieux et vide. Sirius s'approche de James et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Ça va Cornedrue ? »

James laisse échapper un gémissement. Il se plaque la main contre la tempe. Du sang ruisselle entre ses doigts.

« Sirius ! Attention ! »

J'ai tout juste le temps de le pousser sur le côté, un autre éclair passe juste entre lui et James et va frapper le mur, envoyant voler quelques éclats de pierre. Je ne vois toujours pas notre mystérieux jeteur de sorts, mais je sais maintenant où il se trouve.

« Juste devant nous. Il doit se cacher dans l'une des niches des statues d'échecs. »

En général, ces niches permettent aux couples de dissimuler leurs étreintes. Sirius se redresse et aide James à en faire autant. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici si nous n'avons pas envie de terminer la soirée à l'infirmerie.

« Mes lunettes… gémit James. Où est-ce qu'elles sont tombées ? »

Peter les ramasse. Sans elles, James ne voit pas grand-chose. Quand nous étions en première année, nous nous sommes amusés à les essayer. Moi qui ai une excellente vue, je n'ai rien vu d'autre que de grands traits de couleurs distordus. Les verres ne sont pas très épais mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont été taillés par l'un des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Si James avait dû porter des lunettes de moldu, il aurait très probablement eu des loupes.

Un autre sort jaillit dans notre direction. J'arrive à l'esquiver au dernier moment. Sirius soutient James. Il est de plus en plus pâle. D'ici quelques instants, il risque de s'évanouir.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, glapit Sirius. Il ne va pas bien du tout. »

Et de fait, ses genoux cèdent. Sirius l'empêche de tomber à la dernière seconde mais il finit par le lâcher dans un grand cri. Un autre sortilège vient de lui percuter la cuisse. Il se plaque une main sur la zone douloureuse tandis que James s'effondre.

Ce sortilège ne venait pas de la même direction que les autres. Nous sommes acculés dans un angle du couloir. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mes épaules heurtent le mur.

Peter a finalement sorti sa baguette mais elle tremble tellement dans sa main que je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'il réussisse à lancer le moindre sort.

« Montrez-vous, par les chaussettes de Merlin ! »

Il y a de la douleur dans la voix de Sirius. Sa main étreint toujours sa cuisse. Son visage est déformé par la souffrance mais au moins, il ne saigne pas. Enfin, je ne suis par réellement certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

« Serpentsortia ! »

L'invocation est reprise de l'autre côté du couloir par deux autres voix. Des sifflements s'élèvent tout autour de nous. Peter et moi tirons James, toujours évanoui, par les manches de sa chemise. Nous arrivons à le traîner jusqu'au mur.

Quelque chose siffle à côté de ma main gauche. Je la retire au moment même où les mâchoires d'un serpent rouge et noir claquent dans le vide. Je recule d'un bond. Cette chose à l'air venimeuse !

Quelqu'un se met à rire. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il s'agit de Timothée. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si tout le monde est au courant que Lucrèce et moi nous sommes embrassés, alors Timothée l'est forcément lui aussi.

« Espèce de lâche ! me mets-je à crier au comble de la fureur. Montre-toi et bats-toi comme un homme ! »

Le rire est de plus en plus fort. Peter me pousse d'un coup de coude. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

« Peter… ! »

Un cobra royal se tient là où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa couronne est déployée autour de sa tête et il siffle dans ma direction. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Trois serpents me regardent avec un air menaçant. C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, pas à Sirius ni Peter ni James. Non, moi !

C'est moi que Timothée veut piéger. Et je suis prêt à parier que me tuer ne lui fait pas peur.

Sirius s'appuie contre le mur pour rester debout. Sa baguette est pointée sur l'un des serpents mais, tout comme Peter, sa main tremble. La douleur fait ruisseler la sueur le long de ses tempes et plaque ses cheveux sur son front.

« Peter, dis-je le plus calmement possible, emmène-les à l'infirmerie.

_ Pas question qu'on te laisse ici tout seul ! »

Je lui envoie un coup d'œil de biais. En cet instant, je suis fier de lui. Il crève de peur, ça se voit au premier regard, mais pour la première fois en six ans, il fait preuve d'un véritable courage de Gryffondor.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise… »

Je me jette en arrière pour éviter l'attaque du cobra. Il a agi avec une telle rapidité que ses crocs sont passés à moins de deux centimètres de ma cheville. Je ne peux malheureusement plus reculer. Je suis maintenant acculé contre le mur.

Allez, Remus, fais preuve d'imagination ! C'est une baguette magique que tu as dans la main, pas un sucre d'orge. Il existe une formule pour faire immédiatement cesser le moindre sortilège. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'est qu'au programme de l'année prochaine. Tant pis, je peux toujours essayer.

« Finite incantatem ! »

Un léger jet de vapeur sort de ma baguette mais les trois serpents se dandinent toujours devant moi. J'ai beau connaître la formule, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du geste que je suis censé faire.

Mince, je suis capable de produire un patronus, et pleinement physique qui plus est, mais je ne suis pas fichu d'effectuer un sort de septième année.

Plus loin, Timothée se remet à rire.

Peter se rapproche de moi. Son épaule se colle à la mienne et je le sens trembler contre moi. James est toujours évanoui et Sirius a l'air sur le point de défaillir à son tour. J'observe attentivement les trois serpents. La morsure de deux d'entre eux au moins est mortelle. J'hésite pour le troisième mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit particulièrement venimeux lui aussi.

« Aguamenti ! »

Le sort vient subitement de me revenir en mémoire. Peter répète la formule à son tour. Des jets d'eau jaillissent du bout de nos baguettes pour heurter les trois serpents. Ceux-ci se tortillent pour tenter de rester sur place mais la puissance de l'eau les envoie bouler plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette eau ici ? »

J'entends des talons cogner contre les dalles. Apparemment, nos trois agresseurs prennent la fuite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ceux-là ? »

L'immense silhouette de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, se dessine tout à coup devant nous. Dans une main, il tient les trois serpents, comme un affreux bouquet de fleurs. Il patauge jusqu'à nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici… ? »

Il s'arrête en voyant James au sol et Sirius qui est presque aussi blanc que son t-shirt. Il tend les serpents à Peter et soulève James dans ses bras. Avec un cri d'horreur, Peter laisse tomber les trois bestioles. Elles tombent en un tas informe. Je crois que la poigne de Hagrid les a tuées net.

Je rengaine ma baguette et passe le bras de Sirius autour de mes épaules. Nous galopons vers l'infirmerie. Nous avons de la chance, ce n'est pas très loin.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh est en train de trier divers flacons lorsque nous arrivons. Elle pousse un cri en voyant James et Sirius aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. Hagrid dépose James sur un lit et moi j'aide Sirius à s'asseoir sur un autre. Peter nous suit en trottinant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On nous a attaqué, dis-je. Je ne sais pas quels sont les sorts qu'ils nous ont envoyé mais… »

Mademoiselle Pomfresh ne me laisse pas finir. Elle applique un onguent qui sent fortement la vieille chaussette sur la tempe de James. Le sang cesse immédiatement de couler.

« Enlevez votre pantalon, monsieur Black. »

Je lui donne un coup de main. Il tremble tellement qu'il est incapable de trouver les boutons lui-même. Il a un énorme hématome bleu vif sur la cuisse. Mademoiselle Pomfresh lui applique le même onguent que pour James. Sirius fait la grimace.

« Je crois que je vais vomir… »

L'infirmière lui tend un haricot métallique et Sirius se met à hoqueter. Je suis content de ne pas avoir beaucoup mangé ce soir. Les vomissements de mon ami me donnent la nausée et je recule de quelques pas. Sirius n'a plus besoin de moi pour l'instant, de toute façon. Hagrid fronce le nez lui aussi.

« Qui vous a attaqué ? demande-t-il.

_ C'est Tim… commence Peter mais je lui écrase soudainement le pied.

_ On n'en a aucune idée. On n'a vu personne. »

Peter me renvoie un regard noir. Je profite que Hagrid se soit à nouveau tourné vers Sirius et James pour placer mon index en travers de mes lèvres. Peter acquiesce bien que je devine qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi.

La nausée de Sirius se calme. Mademoiselle Pomfresh l'aide à se rhabiller et le fait allonger sur le lit.

« Je vais les garder pour la nuit. »

Elle se tourne vers nous.

« Vous devriez en parler au professeur McGonagall. Monsieur Lupin, ça fait deux fois en quatre jours. Je crois que vous devriez commencer à vous poser des questions. »

Pas la peine, je sais pertinemment qui m'en veut à ce point.

« On va y aller, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Hagrid, merci pour le coup de main. »

Il m'adresse un grand sourire. J'aime bien Hagrid. Il a toujours été particulièrement sympa avec moi. Il m'a même proposé, à un moment donné, de me garder chez lui lorsque je me transforme. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi dangereux, je crois que j'aurais accepté volontiers.

Peter et moi quittons l'infirmerie. Nous nous assurons que la voie est libre et avançons rapidement vers le grand escalier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur a pas dit que c'était Timothée La Hire ? Tu sais pertinemment que c'est lui.

_ Il s'en prendra à Hagrid.

_ Remus, il peut s'en sortir tout seul. Tu as vu sa taille ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Hagrid n'a presque aucune connaissance en magie. Il n'a même pas de baguette. Tu as vu le sort que Timothée m'a jeté la dernière fois ? Et tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Sirius et à James ? »

Peter acquiesce.

« Hagrid a beau mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut, je suis prêt à parier que Timothée n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Et cette histoire ne concerne que lui est moi. Pas la peine d'ajouter quelqu'un d'autre à la liste. »

Nous montons les marches à toute allure. Quelques élèves s'attardent encore ici et là. Je me sens rassuré. Tant qu'il y a du monde, Timothée ne s'en prendra pas à moi.


	13. L'appel de la bête

Chapitre 13 : L'appel de la bête

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Je laisse Peter devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci s'impatiente, principalement parce que je ne me décide pas à entrer et que du coup Peter n'est plus sûr de ce qu'il veut faire.

« Les courants d'air sont très mauvais pour ma peinture, dit-elle. Vous vous décidez, jeune homme ?

_ Je ne viens pas avec toi, Peter. Pas encore. »

Je tourne les talons et entame la descente des escaliers. Peter se lance à ma poursuite.

« Remus ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

A mon avis, il en a une petite idée et c'est pour ça qu'il y a de la panique dans sa voix. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'accompagne. Il s'est montré courageux, tout à l'heure, en refusant de me laisser tomber mais cette fois, il est hors de question que je l'emmène avec moi. Peter n'est pas un très bon combattant. Il ne sait même pas lancer un Protego convenable.

Pour une fois, les escaliers fonctionnent à mon avantage. L'un d'eux se met à bouger juste derrière moi, empêchant Peter de me rejoindre. Du haut de sa marche, il se met à crier.

« Remus ! Il va te tuer ! »

Je continue de descendre. La fureur fait battre le sang dans mes veines. Je la sens bouillonner. On dirait un océan déchaîné par une redoutable tempête. Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il me fait presque mal. Mes semelles heurtent bruyamment les marches. Chaque élève que je croise s'écarte en me voyant passer. Quelques coups d'œil étonnés me suivent un moment.

La descente me semble interminable mais je finis par arriver aux cachots. Il fait très sombre et très humide. Un filet d'eau ruissèle sur l'un des murs et des canalisations glougloutent tout autour de moi. J'avance maintenant au pas de course.

Je viens de pénétrer en territoire Serpentard et il va sans dire que la plupart d'entre eux n'est pas ravi de me voir là. Bien que je ne porte ni mon uniforme ni mon badge de préfet, je suis suffisamment connu pour entendre murmurer mon prénom. La faute à James et à Sirius. Quel élève à Poudlard n'a pas entendu parler des Maraudeurs et de leur capacité à exaspérer les professeurs ?

Les couloirs défilent sous mes pas. Je sais exactement où je vais. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque j'arrive devant le portrait qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune. Une araignée a fait sa toile dans le coin du cadre et je vois dépasser quelques-unes de ses pattes.

« Vous ne vous seriez pas trompé de chemin par hasard ? » me demande la sorcière peinte sur la toile.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un se met à rire.

« Je veux voir Timothée La Hire, dis-je. Immédiatement. »

La sorcière hausse les sourcils. Je me retourne vers les deux élèves qui se trouvent juste derrière moi. Je les reconnais. Ils sont tous les deux en septième année. Wilkes et Junior Avery. Ils semblent tirer une certaine joie de me voir là. Je ne me laisse pas démonter.

« Tu veux voir Timothée La Hire ? me dit Junior Avery en éclatant de rire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que lui ait envie de te voir.

_ Probablement parce qu'il est trop lâche pour ça. Est-ce que c'était vous les deux toutous qui répétaient ses sorts cachés dans l'ombre pour que je ne puisse pas vous voir ? »

Le sourire de Junior disparaît sur son visage. Je sais que James et Sirius aiment bien se moquer de lui parce qu'il s'appelle Junior. Personnellement, je préfère me retenir à ce sujet, j'ai failli également porter ce prénom. Que Merlin garde ma mère sous sa protection, sans elle tout le monde m'appellerait Johnny Junior.

« Je te conseille de fermer ta grande…

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? »

Je n'ai pas entendu pivoter le portrait. Mais mes vœux ont été exaucés. Timothée La Hire se tient dans le passage. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité.

« Espèce de lâche, me mets-je à gronder. Tu utilises tes sortilèges familiaux sur des gens désarmés.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Et tu oses le nier ? »

Je me jette sur lui. Mon coude heurte sa pommette, la faisant éclater sous l'impact. Ma main droite se referme sur sa gorge. Je le force à incliner la tête en arrière. Sa gorge se contracte sous mes doigts. Il cherche son souffle. Je serre davantage. Le sang qui s'écoule de la plaie qu'il a à la pommette me fait frissonner.

Le sang appelle le sang.

Mes instincts de prédateurs se réveillent un par un. Au fond de mon être, un loup pousse un hurlement. Une onde de plaisir me traverse de part en part. Mes doigts resserrent encore leur étreinte. Je sens les muscles de Timothée se contracter sous sa peau. Mes lèvres s'écartent sur un sourire, je suis sûr que je montre les crocs.

« Monsieur Lupin ! Cessez immédiatement ! »

Les grosses mains de Slughorn s'abattent sur mes épaules et me tirent en arrière. Je lâche Timothée qui tombe assis par terre. Ses mains s'acharnent sur le col de sa chemise, il cherche son souffle dans des sifflements stridents.

Slughorn me repousse au loin, je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Je… Revenez immédiatement ! »

Je prends la fuite, soudainement terrifié par toute cette haine que j'ai ressenti. Je bouscule une élève plus petite que moi. Elle pousse un cri tout en tombant sur les fesses. Je me mets à courir plus vite. Derrière moi, Slughorn tente de me poursuivre un moment mais je le sème rapidement.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas… »

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je monte un escalier en colimaçon, débouche dans le hall du viaduc. Je passe la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. Le vent me souffle en plein visage.

Lorsque, finalement, je suis forcé de m'arrêter, à bout de souffle, je suis au milieu du viaduc. Je plaque une main sur ma poitrine et inspire plusieurs fois profondément.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Si Slughorn n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais très bien pu tuer Timothée la Hire. Et j'en éprouvais de la satisfaction. Du plaisir même.

Je m'appuie contre le garde fou, toujours à la recherche de mon souffle. Slughorn va me faire chercher. Je me laisse tomber assis contre l'un des flambeaux. La pluie n'a toujours pas cessé et je sens l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Je tremble mais je suis bien incapable de dire si c'est parce que j'ai froid ou si c'est parce qu'en cet instant, je ne ressens qu'horreur et dégoût à mon égard.

J'appuie mon front contre mes genoux. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu avoir confiance en quelqu'un comme moi ? Comment James, Sirius et Peter peuvent-ils me tolérer dans leur entourage ? Et comment une fille comme Lucrèce peut-elle éprouver de l'attirance pour moi ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais je suis trempé jusqu'aux os lorsqu'une voix me rappelle à la réalité.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. »

Je lève les yeux et aperçois le professeur McGonagall. Elle porte un bonnet à oreilles tout à fait ridicule. Je ne vois aucune colère sur son visage.

« Allons, ne me forcez pas à rester sous la pluie. »

Je me relève. Mes muscles sont raidis par la trop longue immobilité à laquelle je les ai soumis. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

« Venez avec moi, vous tremblez de froid. »

Elle m'agrippe par l'épaule et m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers le hall du viaduc mais vers la cour de métamorphose.

McGonagall ouvre sa salle de classe et me fait entrer. Le feu, dans la cheminée, n'a pas été allumé depuis la veille. Il fait froid ici mais au moins, nous sommes au sec.

Elle tire une chaise vers elle et me la désigne. Je m'assieds.

« Le professeur Slughorn est venu me trouver dans mon bureau. Ça fait presque deux heures que nous vous cherchons. »

Et pourtant, je n'étais pas bien loin.

Elle prend une autre chaise pour elle-même, s'assoit juste en face de moi.

« Ecoutez moi bien, monsieur Lupin. Je ne cautionne pas ce genre de comportement et vous le savez parfaitement. »

Elle m'interroge du regard. J'acquiesce.

« Mais je sais aussi que vous traversez une passe difficile. L'adolescence, pour quelqu'un dans votre situation, peut-être particulièrement déroutante. Je sais que vous et miss Lucrèce La Hire avez certaines affinités et je sais également que monsieur Timothée La Hire ne l'apprécie pas. Je ne vais pas vous punir pour cette fois. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez dorénavant de réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous lancer dans ce genre de stupidité.

_ Timothée La Hire a envoyé James et Sirius à l'infirmerie.

_ Vous n'en avez aucune preuve. »

Je baisse les yeux et me frotte doucement les tempes. J'ai mal à la tête et je suis incapable de calmer les tremblements qui agitent mes mains.

« Professeur… je… J'ai aimé tenir Timothée à ma mercie.

_ Et vous aimerez encore d'autres parties bien sombres de votre personnalité. »

Elle pointe un doigt sur ma poitrine.

« La bête est en vous bien plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas l'apprivoiser ni même la combattre. Vous pouvez juste vous en accommoder. Certains parmi les sorciers les plus puissants ont vu leurs vies détruites par ce que vous êtes en train de vivre aujourd'hui. »

Son regard se fixe au mien.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous ne pouvez pas toujours réussir là où les plus grands ont échoué. »

Elle se relève, range soigneusement sa chaise puis elle tire sa baguette hors de sa robe de sorcier et l'agite légèrement. Une tasse de thé se matérialise sur une table. Elle me la tend. De la vapeur s'en élève, répandant des odeurs sucrées tout autour de moi.

« Buvez donc un peu. Ça va vous réchauffer. »

Je trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant. Et de fait, une onde de chaleur me parcourt le corps.

« La prochaine fois que vous ressentirez ce que vous avez ressenti ce soir, je veux que vous m'en avisiez immédiatement. Ou à défaut, le professeur Dumbledore.

_ Je suis désolé. »

Elle me sourit.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Nous connaissions les risques auxquels nous nous exposions en vous acceptant dans cette école. Vous êtes un cas unique. Vous êtes le plus jeune sorcier à souffrir de lycanthropie. Ne croyez pas que nous vous laisserons tomber. Maintenant, terminez votre thé et retournez immédiatement à votre dortoir. Je vais m'arranger avec le professeur Slughorn. »

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle m'observe avec une telle intensité que je me mets à m'agiter sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Ne recommencez jamais, reprend-elle. Sinon je serais obligée de vous faire renvoyer. Je ne veux pas être obligée d'en arriver là. »

Je sais que je fais partie des élèves préférés de McGonagall et je sais également que c'est elle qui a soufflé mon nom à Dumbledore pour le choix des préfets. Mes résultats scolaires sont excellents. J'ai une excellente mémoire et une très bonne capacité d'analyse. J'ai également de très bons réflexes. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle m'apprécie. Non, ce soir, je m'en rends compte. Elle m'apprécie tout particulièrement parce que je suis différent des autres élèves, parce que, malgré ce que je suis, je combats tous les jours mes faiblesses, parce que je ne m'apitoie jamais sur mon sort, parce que jamais elle ne m'a entendu me plaindre.


	14. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche

_Chapitre 14 : Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche…_

« Allez, lève-toi, ils nous attendent sûrement. »

J'émerge difficilement du sommeil. J'ai la tête lourde, la sensation d'avoir une barre de métal plantée dans le front. La pluie martèle la fenêtre du dortoir. Le ciel est gris et reflète exactement mon humeur. Je repousse Peter d'une main mais me décide tout de même à me lever. En l'absence de Sirius, j'ai eu l'occasion de dormir jusque tard dans la matinée.

Peter est déjà habillé. Il patiente le temps que j'enfile une tenue correcte.

« La Grande Salle est en train de se vider, dit-il. Dans quelques instants, les elfes vont arrêter de servir le petit-déjeuner. »

Je devine qu'il est réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà et qu'il m'a simplement laissé dormir.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Peter fait la grimace.

« Tu ne manges presque rien ces derniers temps. Si c'est ça être amoureux, alors j'espère bien que ça ne m'arrivera jamais. »

Même lui n'y croit pas. Je pense qu'il dit ça juste pour se donner une certaine contenance. Peter souffre de n'avoir personne pour s'intéresser à lui. Chaque fois que Sirius se trouve une nouvelle petite amie, je vois ses yeux briller de jalousie. Je sais aussi qu'il envie James parce que Lily ne le déteste pas autant qu'elle veut bien le dire. A mon avis, elle craque même pour lui mais elle essaye juste de se voiler la face. Jusqu'ici, Peter et moi étions les deux derniers à la traîne sur le plan sentimental. Maintenant que moi aussi je lui fais faux bond, il doit se sentir drôlement seul.

Nous ne passerons donc pas par la grande salle. Nous irons directement à l'infirmerie rejoindre James et Sirius. Nous descendons dans la salle commune. Comme tous les dimanches matins, il y a ici tout un tas d'élèves en tenue décontractée. Certains sont même encore en pyjama. Je vois Lily assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Elle écrit dans un carnet. On dirait un journal intime. Elle m'envoie un regard noir mais ne fait pas mine de venir vers moi. Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

Un bras passe tout à coup autour de mon cou. Il y a un bracelet de perles rosées autour du poignet. Ce n'est certainement pas le bras de Peter. Quelqu'un se colle contre moi. Une odeur de parfum à la lavande vient me chatouiller les narines.

« Lyra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. En règle général, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je crois que ça remonte surtout au jour où je lui ai retiré quinze points pour avoir mis une jupe si courte qu'elle aurait pu se promener les fesses à l'air sans que ça fasse de différence.

« C'est vrai que tu es allé défier Timothée La Hire directement dans sa salle commune ? »

Eh bien. Les nouvelles vont vite. J'empoigne son bras et le fais passer par-dessus mes épaules pour me libérer de son étreinte. Je n'aime pas beaucoup sa façon de se rapprocher de moi. Lyra Howlcrook ne m'inspire aucune sympathie.

« Je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

_ Ne sois pas modeste, Remus. Tout le monde sait que tu as failli le tuer. »

Un frisson d'horreur prend naissance au creux de mes reins et remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale comme les pattes de milliers d'araignées.

« Tu as fait ça pour Lucrèce, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve ça a-do-ra-ble de ta part. »

Ce qu'elle peut être cruche.

« Si jamais tu te rends compte tout seul que cette fille n'est qu'une pimbêche, tu te rappelleras que je suis dans le dortoir à côté du tien ? »

Elle se mordille les lèvres.

« Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras besoin d'une amie ? Ou d'un peu plus qu'une amie… »

Si elle savait ce qui m'a réellement poussé à agresser Timothée La Hire hier soir, elle ne me regarderait pas ainsi. J'ai d'ailleurs bien envie de lui dire que je suis un loup-garou, juste pour voir la façon dont sa niaiserie se transformera en dégoût.

Mais je me détourne, tout simplement et elle se met à glousser. Si j'ai besoin d'une amie, et si ce n'est pas vers Lucrèce que je me tourne, alors elle peut être sûre que la seule personne vers qui j'irais serait Lily Evans.

Nous continuons notre route jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Peter semble s'être renfrogné. Il ne prononce pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination. Nous n'avons pas encore passé la porte que nous entendons déjà les cris de mademoiselle Pomfresh.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait entrer, dit-il.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus. »

Mais je pousse quand même la porte. Combien de fois ai-je atterri ici ? Combien de fois Sirius et James se sont-ils retrouvés à ma place pour venir me chercher ? Ça me fait bizarre de ne venir qu'en simple visiteur.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh se trouve entre les deux rangées de lits qui bordent les murs Est et Ouest de l'infirmerie. Elle pousse de grands cris tandis que des flacons de toutes les couleurs dansent au plafond. Sirius et James sont chacun installés sur un lit, tout habillés. Leurs baguettes à la main, ils s'amusent à mélanger les potions.

A notre entrée, James se tourne vers nous. Quelques fioles quittent la danse pour venir s'écraser au sol ou se renverser sur un lit. Mademoiselle Pomfresh profite de la diversion pour désarmer les deux truands.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, déclare James en sautant au bas de son lit.

_ Sortez immédiatement de cette infirmerie ! hurle mademoiselle Pomfresh. Je ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre vous ici ! »

Elle tend les baguettes à Peter qui les rend immédiatement à leurs propriétaires et nous retournons dans le couloir. Sirius m'envoie un coup de coude.

« Alors, paraît que t'es allé donner une bonne leçon à Timothée La Hire ? »

Est-ce que je suis sous surveillance ?

« Qui t'a raconté ça ?

_ Personne. Mais Junior Avery a fait un saut à l'infirmerie hier. Il avait un sacré œil au beurre noir ! Il a dit à mademoiselle Pomfresh que Timothée La Hire était tellement en rage que tu l'ais mis au tapis qu'il lui a envoyé son poing dans la figure. »

Sirius se met à rire.

« Ne fait pas cette tête, s'exclame James en venant se placer à ma hauteur. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Et puis, ça lui fera des pieds à ce sale type. En tout cas, merci pour le coup de main hier. Sirius et moi, on n'a pas assuré. »

Il se retourne vers Peter.

« D'après Sirius, ton aguamenti était plutôt pas mal. Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile finalement. »

Peter rougit fortement et moi, je me sens un peu mieux. Si j'arrive à supporter ce que je suis, c'est uniquement grâce à James, Sirius et Peter. Sans eux, je ne serais que l'ombre de moi-même.


	15. Les vestiaires de Quidditch

Chapitre 15 : Les vestiaires de Quidditch

En début d'après-midi, nous accompagnons James sur le terrain de Quidditch. Cette année, il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe et il compte bien remporter la coupe. Dans le Poudlard Express, il a demandé à Sirius d'intégrer l'équipe. C'est vrai qu'il ferait un assez bon poursuiveur. Mais il a refusé, préférant rester dans les gradins. Il faut avouer que, pendant les matchs, nous nous amusons plutôt bien en tant que spectateurs.

La pluie s'est un peu dissipée et ce n'est plus qu'un crachin qui transforme la terre en boue. Nous traversons le parc, les mains dans les poches.

« Je vais éliminer d'office tout ceux qui ne m'inspirent pas confiance, dit James. Genre le petit Gaïus. Il a une tête à faire peur.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être t'en servir contre ceux d'en face, renchérit Sirius. Suffirait de l'arranger un peu et il serait parfait. »

Nous éclatons de rire. Depuis que nous avons rejoint Sirius et James, mon humeur s'est considérablement arrangée et j'en viens presque à croire que je ne suis pas si différent des autres, finalement.

« Oh non, marmonne Peter. Fallait qu'elle vienne aussi celle-là. »

Il a parlé tout bas, mais je l'ai entendu quand même. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et aperçois Lucrèce qui vient dans notre direction. Elle sourit, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne regarde que moi.

« Tu viens soutenir l'équipe ? demande James lorsqu'elle arrive à notre hauteur. Ou tu te contentes encore de donner à ton frère une bonne raison de nous tomber dessus ? »

Elle fait la grimace.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'idiotie de mon frère. »

Elle me prend la main. Tout à coup, je me sens drôlement mal à l'aise.

« Tu lui as fichu la trouille, hier, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais il n'a pas fait le fier après ton départ. »

Moi non plus je n'ai pas fait le fier. Sa main est chaude dans la mienne. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. C'est agréable. Mais je sens que la suite risque de ne pas l'être. Si je dois entretenir une relation avec elle alors il va falloir, tôt ou tard, que je lui annonce la vérité. Elle risque de mal le prendre.

Nous arrivons au terrain. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves sont regroupés là, attendant le verdict du capitaine. Tous étreignent leur balai avec une certaine nervosité. Faire partie de l'équipe de James Potter, c'est déjà avoir du prestige. James est un excellent joueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il est le meilleur attrapeur qui ait été vu à Poudlard depuis un bon moment. Le professeur Wings qui enseigne le vol sur balai, lui a déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il avait l'intention d'intégrer une équipe de joueurs professionnels. Mais James a refusé. Il veut se battre contre le mage noir qui fait de plus en plus parler de lui. Il veut mener un mouvement de résistance et, s'il a la chance un jour d'avoir des enfants, pouvoir les voir grandir dans un monde sécurisé.

Ce sont les paroles les plus censées que James ait jamais prononcées.

Juste après, il a annoncé que si Lily refusait de se marier avec lui, il pourrait toujours aller tenter sa chance auprès d'un hippogriffe.

Peter et Sirius se dirigent vers les gradins. Quelques élèves de notre maison s'y sont déjà installés. Assister aux sélections des joueurs d'une équipe de Quidditch est quelque chose qui peut se révéler intéressant. Ou a défaut, amusant… dixit Sirius. Je m'apprête à les suivre mais Lucrèce me retient.

« Viens par-là. »

Son souffle, juste dans le creux de mon oreille, me provoque un frisson. Elle m'entraîne vers les vestiaires. Ils ne sont jamais verrouillés, principalement parce qu'il n'y a là que des douches et des bancs.

Nous entrons discrètement. Des casiers en métal se dressent dans la semi-obscurité. Des bancs occupent le centre de la pièce. Le tout est carrelé. Sur la gauche, il y a un passage vers les douches. L'une d'entre elle laisse échapper un fin ruisselet d'eau.

Lucrèce referme la porte derrière nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle me plaque contre un casier. Mes épaules heurtent la porte en métal dans un grand bruit. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je la serre dans mes bras, la regarde droit dans les yeux. Lucrèce laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

« C'est bien mieux, dit-elle tout bas. C'est même excellent. »

Ses mains commencent à déboutonner ma chemise. Voyant dans mes yeux la question que je m'apprête à lui poser, elle me fait taire avec un nouveau baiser. Je lui caresse la nuque et les cheveux.

Ses doigts jouent un moment avec la cicatrice maintenant presque effacée qui me fend le ventre.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

Je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle. Non. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler.

« Je suis désolée. C'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait ça ? Ton père ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je secoue la tête. Elle glisse les mains sous ma chemise ouverte. Je les sens courir sur ma peau, explorer mon dos puis descendre vers mes reins.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. Si ça te mets mal à l'aise, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.

_ Je ne suis pas encore prêt… »

Elle me fait taire pour la seconde fois. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Pendant ce temps, ses mains commencent à déboutonner mon jean. Un éclair d'électricité me parcourt le corps au moment où ses doigts glissent sous le tissu. Je ne tiens plus…

Je soulève sa jupe et empoigne ses fesses au travers de sa culotte. Lucrèce pousse un ronronnement de satisfaction. Son corps se plaque au mien. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou.

« Maintenant, susurre-t-elle. Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous surprendre.

_ Ils regardent tous les sélections de Quidditch. Personne ne fait attention à nous. Allez, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Je souris.

« A tes ordres. »

Nous nous déshabillons rapidement. Me retrouver nu devant une fille me refroidis légèrement. Je sais que James, Sirius et Peter m'ont déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil suite à mes transformations. Mais je ne me suis jamais déshabillé à dessein devant quelqu'un. Enfin, sauf mademoiselle Pomfresh et là encore, c'est une expérience assez… gênante.

Lucrèce a cependant un corps superbe qui me coupe dans ma timidité. Ses seins sont petits et se dressent fièrement sur sa poitrine. Sa peau est blanche, sans impureté. Un grain de beauté surplombe son nombril.

D'un geste, elle m'invite à la rejoindre. Lentement, elle s'allonge sur un banc. Je me penche sur elle, l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle prend ma main, la dépose entre ses cuisses. Son sexe est brûlant de désir. Mes doigts explorent un instant ce joyau que je découvre pour la première fois.

« Allez, chuchote-t-elle. Personne ne va entrer. »

En réalité, je crois que c'est la possibilité d'être prise sur le fait qui la rend si fébrile. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et m'allonge sur elle. Elle me guide jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. D'une poussée des reins, je la pénètre. Elle pousse un soupir lorsque ma peau caresse la sienne.

Je ferme les yeux. Notre union est parfaite, délicieuse. A chacun de mes mouvements, une onde de plaisir m'électrise. Elle referme ses jambes autour de moi, m'accompagne à chaque geste. Son souffle me caresse la joue. Sa main gauche m'enserre la nuque, la droite se plaque sur mon épaule.

En moi, la bête s'agite. Elle vient de découvrir une nouvelle source de plaisir. Je lutte contre moi-même pour garder un rythme décent. J'ai peur de lui faire mal.

« Vas-y, ne te retiens pas. »

Je serre les dents.

« Allez ! Laisse-toi aller ! »

Râh ! L'odeur de sa peau, de la sueur qui recouvre nos corps. Je succombe à l'appel du monstre et me mets à bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine tandis que celui de Lucrèce s'accélère de plus en plus. Des râles de plaisir s'échappent de ses lèvres. Il n'y a maintenant plus rien de tendre dans notre étreinte. La bête s'empare de moi, me tient sous son contrôle. Mon âme hurle de douleur mais je ne peux la refouler.

Lucrèce se retient de justesse de pousser un cri. Le plaisir déferle en moi, explosant dans mon bassin. Je n'ai pas sa capacité à me contrôler et je laisse éclater ma jouissance dans un cri. Elle plaque sa main sur mes lèvres. Sa peau a un goût salé de sueur. Lucrère laisse échapper un long gémissement.

Un grand éclat de voix nous parvient depuis le stade. Nous nous figeons. Si un professeur entre maintenant, nous serons renvoyés sur le champ.

Je tends l'oreille. Le plaisir passé, la bête s'est reculée dans un recoin de mon esprit. Je commence à frissonner. Les muscles de mes bras protestent. Je leur ai fait soutenir tout le poids de mon corps pendant trop longtemps. Si je ne bouge pas maintenant, je vais m'effondrer. Et j'aimerais mieux que ce ne soit pas sur Lucrèce.

Je rompt notre étreinte, m'assied sur le bord du banc. Je suis à bout de souffle et en sueur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je souris, acquiesce. Lucrèce se redresse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

« C'était magnifique, dit-elle. Chaque seconde a été une extase.

_ Ce n'était pas ta première fois.

_ Quelle importance puisqu'il n'y a plus que toi qui compte ? »

Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? je demande.

_ Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te le prouver ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'être rassuré ? »

Je détache ses bras de mon cou et me lève. Des yeux, je cherche mes vêtements. Ils sont là-bas, à même le sol. Je les ramasse et commence à les enfiler. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai prêté serment, de ma main droite levée et de ma main gauche posée sur cette ignoble charte du loup-garou. Elle doit savoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser dans l'ignorance.

Je termine de m'habiller, me tourne vers elle. Elle est toujours assise sur le banc, nue. Ses mains dessinent des arabesques sur ses jambes. Elle est magnifique. J'ai du mal de réaliser que c'est à moi qu'elle vient de s'offrir.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? demande-t-elle.

_ Si. Bien sûr.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe. »

Je retourne m'asseoir auprès d'elle. Pourquoi ces mots sont-ils si difficiles à prononcer ?

« Lucrèce, je… je suis… »

Un coup contre la porte. Lucrèce se lève d'un bond et plonge vers ses vêtements. Elle les ramasse, disparaît dans les douches.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Un rai de lumière s'étire jusqu'à moi. Quelqu'un entre.

« Remus ? Tu es là ? »

Peter.

« Remus ?

_ C'est bon, je suis là. »

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour me recoiffer. L'odeur enivrante de Lucrèce me colle à la peau. J'espère que Peter ne sera pas capable de la sentir.

« Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Il était avec moi. »

Lucrèce fait son apparition, tout en terminant de boutonner son chemisier. Maintenant, Peter ne peut plus avoir aucun doute sur ce qui vient de se passer. D'ailleurs, il s'agite et rougit. Il baisse les yeux.

« Je… Je suis désolé…

_ Pas de mal, répond Lucrèce en me caressant la joue en arrivant à ma hauteur. Nous avions terminé de toute façon. »

Elle se glisse au-dehors. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolé, répète Peter. Je t'ai cassé ton coup, et… »

Je me lève. Je me sens bien. Pour une fois, et ça m'étonne, je me sens vraiment bien. Je me laisse même aller jusqu'à rire.

« Tout va bien, Queudver. Si tu voulais casser mon coup, tu es arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard. »

Il rougit davantage. Au moins, il a compris.


	16. Un hibou pour Lily

Chapitre 16 : Un hibou pour Lily

Nous retournons dans les gradins. Arrivé sur place, je comprends pourquoi Peter a soudainement décidé de partir à ma recherche. Sirius est assis sur l'un des bancs. Morganne Fleester, Poufsouffle, sixième année, est assise sur ses genoux. Ses bras sont enroulés autour du cou de Sirius. L'une de ses mains lui caresse les cheveux. De son côté, Sirius garde une main sur sa cuisse, presque sous la jupe.

Ce pauvre Peter doit se sentir bien seul. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Lucrèce est partie et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Je m'installe à côté de Sirius puisque Peter préfère rester loin de Morganne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demande Sirius. Tu as l'air bizarre.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Patmol ? »

Il me pousse de l'épaule, manquant de peu de faire perdre l'équilibre à Morganne sur ses genoux.

« Tu es souriant, Lunard ! Ça ne te ressemble pas. On dirait presque que tu es heureux ? Où est passé mon ami dépressif ? »

J'éclate de rire, confirmant par-là même ce qu'il vient de dire. Il me renvoie un petit sourire.

« Tu jouais dans la cour des grands, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tente de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je bloque son poignet et nous luttons ainsi durant quelques instants. Morganne se met à pouffer mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réellement saisi ce à quoi faisait allusion Sirius.

Nous sommes coupés par James atterrissant sur le banc en face du notre. Il descend de son balais, s'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Sirius et moi nous consultons du regard. Je n'ai rien vu de l'entraînement et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait regardé grand-chose non plus avec Morganne sur les genoux. Je décide de prendre les devants.

« Ils sont parfaits, Cornedrue. Si tu ne gagnes pas la coupe cette année, c'est que tu le fais exprès. »

James fronce les sourcils et je devine que je suis tombé à côté de la plaque.

« J'espère que tu rigoles, Lunard. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi mauvais joueurs. »

Peter me le confirme avec un air de reproche.

« Aucun prétendant au poste de gardien n'a rattrapé le Souaffle. »

Je me masse la nuque.

« Désolé, James. Je… j'ai perdu le fil à un moment donné. »

Silencieusement, juste avec les lèvres, Sirius prononce « Lucrèce » et James se met à acquiescer.

« Oh ! Alors le petit Lunard est finalement devenu un homme ?

_ James ! »

Je lui saute dessus. Nous manquons de perdre l'équilibre et de dévaler les gradins. Avec un grand éclat de rire, James lutte contre moi et nous nous bagarrons ainsi un petit moment.

« Euh… Remus, Lily te cherche partout. »

Je me retourne vers Marie Swamp, la seconde amie de Lily. C'est une fille au visage rond et aux joues toujours très rouges. Elle donne un peu l'impression d'être une gamine qui ne veut pas grandir avec ses deux longues tresses blondes qui retombent sur ses épaules. James profite de mon inattention pour m'envoyer un coup que je reçois droit sur la mâchoire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas tapé très fort.

D'un geste, je lui signifie que ce n'est plus le moment de jouer.

« Où est-elle ?

_ Dans la volière. Elle dit que c'est important. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à James. Il s'ébouriffe à nouveau les cheveux.

« Est-ce qu'elle demandé à ce qu'il vienne seul ? »

Marie secoue la tête.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais je ne sais pas non plus si elle aura envie de te voir.

_ Elle a toujours envie de me voir. Elle n'ose simplement pas l'avouer. Allez les gars, en route, on ne fait pas attendre la plus belle femme du monde. »

Il ramasse son balai et nous le suivons. Morganne est incapable de se détacher de Sirius. Elle garde un bras autour de ses épaules et ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser tous les deux pas. Je connais Sirius. Il va s'amuser de cette situation pendant quelques jours puis ça va rapidement le lasser et il annoncera tout bonnement à Morganne qu'il ne l'aime pas et qu'il veut qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Morganne passera plusieurs jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle insultera Sirius, le détestera même puis elle élargira sa haine à toute la gente masculine de Poudlard. Au bout de deux ou trois semaines, elle finira par se calmer et commencera à se pavaner en soutenant à tout le monde que Sirius lui a dit qu'elle était la fille la plus géniale avec qui il était sorti. Elle poussera peut-être même le vice à dire que c'est elle qui a décidé de mettre fin à leur relation.

Les petites amies de Sirius, je les connais toutes. Si, en général, elles sont plutôt jolies, la plupart du temps, elles n'ont rien dans le crâne. Il arrive que certaines essaient de se rabattre sur James. C'est arrivé une ou deux fois qu'il sorte avec l'une d'entre elles mais ça ne va jamais bien loin.

Je me rappelle de Hellen Vargas qui avait été obligée de rompre parce que James n'avait eu de cesse de l'appeler Lily. Ça l'avait drôlement vexée.

« Tu fais la tête Peter ? » demande tout à coup James.

L'intéressé secoue la tête mais ne répond pas. Il avance légèrement en retrait, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur ses souliers. James lui envoie une bourrade sur l'épaule comme il aime tant le faire.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Rien.

_ Ne mens pas, Queudver, c'est très vilain. A nous, tu peux tout dire. »

Peter soupire.

« Je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans et je suis encore à la traîne. Je dois être le dernier de toute l'école à ne pas avoir de copine.

_ Moi non plus je n'ai personne, renchérit James. Enfin… je n'ai personne officiellement parce que, officieusement, Lily est déjà ma femme. »

Nous rions. Mais Peter n'a pas l'air plus joyeux pour autant. J'aimerais pouvoir lui remonter le moral mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Je peux toujours lui dire que son temps viendra, qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour Peter Pettigrow. Mais ce serait lui manquer de respect, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait lui dire des inepties que n'importe qui pourrait lui dire.

Nous approchons de la volière. Il s'agit d'une grande tour un peu en retrait du château. Au premier coup d'œil, on pourrait penser qu'elle est à moitié en ruine. Et dans un sens, ce n'est pas si faux que ça. Je lui trouve un léger air penché sur la droite et il manque des tuiles sur le toit.

Il y a une odeur d'oiseaux et de fientes qui n'est pas très agréable. Je n'aime pas trop venir ici, d'autant plus que je ne possède pas de hibou et que je n'écris quasiment jamais à mes parents. De nous quatre, James est le seul à avoir une raison de venir : Brutal. Je n'ai jamais vu de hibou aussi mauvais et pervers que celui-ci. Son passe-temps préféré est de pincer ou de griffer avec ses serres. James l'a installé dans la volière où les autres volatiles l'ont exclu à cause de sa méchanceté. Il est évident qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup. Lui confier une lettre reviendrait à la balancer dans le lac.

Nous grimpons jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Les escaliers en colimaçon sont étroits et couverts de guano de hibou. Nous croisons quelques élèves qui profitent de ce dimanche après-midi pour envoyer quelques nouvelles à leurs familles ou pour récupérer des paquets envoyés par les parents.

Nous trouvons Lily tout en haut. Elle tient un parchemin dans la main et Houdini, son moyen duc, est perché sur son épaule. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait de la classe. Surtout à côté de Brutal.

« Il paraît que tu me cherches partout.

_ Pas partout, répond-elle. Je me doutais que tu serais au terrain de Quidditch. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux autres.

« Salut Morganne.

_ Salut Lily. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous déranger. »

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit. Si elle a horreur d'une chose, c'est bien du genre de pouf que représente Morganne. Celle-ci laisse échapper un gloussement et se colle contre le bras de Sirius. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on le colle de trop près. Ça durera un jour ou deux avant qu'il ne l'envoie balader.

« Ce que j'ai à dire concerne Remus, reprend Lily. James, Peter et Sirius peuvent rester mais toi, tu n'es pas concernée.

_ Je suis la petite amie de Sirius, s'exclame Morganne. Lui et moi, nous comptons pour un.

_ C'est bon, répond Sirius avec agacement. Attends-moi dehors. Ça ne devrait pas être très long. »

Nous attendons que ses talons cessent de claquer sur les marches pour nous tourner à nouveau vers Lily.

« Quand te décideras-tu enfin à sortir avec des filles correctes ? »

Sirius n'a pas l'occasion de répondre. James le fait à sa place.

« Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse autrement ? La seule qui tienne la route, ici, c'est toi et je lui ai formellement interdit de t'approcher.

_ La seule qui tienne la route ? Tu me fais la cour depuis trois ans simplement parce que je suis la seule qui tienne la route ? »

James commence à rougir. Lily est la seule fille de tout Poudlard capable de le mettre dans tous ses états. Lorsqu'il dit qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il ne fait pas semblant. Il est raide dingue d'elle !

« Lily, dis-je. On est pas venu pour parler de ça.

_ C'est clair. (elle décoche tout de même un dernier regard furieux à James). Je viens de recevoir ce courrier. Ça vient de France.

_ Ok. Quel rapport avec moi ?

_ Lucrèce bien sûr ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ses recommandations. Lucrèce n'est pas un monstre.

« Tu lui a demandé pourquoi elle a quitté Beauxbâtons ? »

A vrai dire, elle et moi n'avons pas encore réellement eu l'occasion de nous parler. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons ensemble, nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser et à… enfin, vous voyez. J'essaye néanmoins de donner le change.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

_ Eh bien tu devrais t'y intéresser un peu. »

Elle m'agite son parchemin sous le nez. Gêné par ses grands gestes, Houdini prend son envol et part s'installer sur son perchoir.

« Cette lettre a été écrite par Sonia Delagrange. Elle est actuellement en sixième année à Beauxbâtons.

_ C'est ta correspondante ? demande Sirius. Elle va venir ici à un moment donné ?

_ Ce n'est pas ma correspondante et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'intention de venir ici.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'écrit ? renchérit James.

_ Parce que je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

_ Si ce n'est pas ta correspondante, reprend-il, comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée ? »

Lily est piégée. Je le vois immédiatement. Son regard bondit vers ses pieds comme si elle y cherchait de l'inspiration et ses joues commencent à se colorer de rose.

« Pas la peine d'insister, dis-je à James. Elle a fouillé les affaires de Lucrèce pour retrouver le nom de l'une de ses anciennes copines. »

Au regard que me lance Lily, je comprends que j'ai deviné juste. Sirius émet un sifflement moqueur et James fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Je commence à reculer.

« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que j'approche Lucrèce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle, Lily, mais en tout cas, il est trop tard. »

Lily se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle a l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Je continue de reculer, pas à pas, vers les escaliers.

« Elle a été expulsée de…

_ Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! »

Cette fois-ci, je prends la fuite. Je m'engouffre dans les escaliers. James s'élance derrière moi. Du haut des marches, j'entends la voix de Sirius.

« Ce que tu peux être cruche parfois ! Pour une fois qu'il se sent heureux, faut que tu bousilles tout ! Je me demande bien ce que James peut te trouver. »

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je débouche à l'extérieur où je suis accueilli par un petit vent frais. Morganne est assise sur un muret de pierre. Elle se redresse en me voyant arriver.

« Est-ce que Sirius… ? »

Je la dépasse sans l'écouter. James me rattrape et me retient par l'épaule.

« Laisse tomber, dit-il. Elle a beau faire la leçon à tout le monde, niveau sentiments, elle est à côté de la plaque. »

Je lui fais face.

« Est-ce que ça pose problème que je sorte avec Lucrèce ?

_ Non. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Tu pourrais bien sortir avec Peter si ça te chante, je m'en fiche complètement. »

Il prend une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Enfin… peut-être pas avec Peter. Je crois que ça me ferait bizarre. »

Je soupire.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Cornedrue. Toi, Sirius et Peter, vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

_ Avoue qu'elle nous le rend bien.

_ Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer à vous. »

Il m'envoie un grand sourire. Par-dessus son épaule, je vois Sirius et Peter venir vers nous. Morganne les talonne de près. Elle trottine pour rattraper Sirius qui se masse la joue gauche, l'air sombre.

« Allez ! reprend James. Souris ! Les Maraudeurs sont quatre et ils le resteront pour toujours. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Quelle que soit ta décision, on sera de ton côté. »

J'acquiesce en silence et le remercie d'un simple regard. Pas la peine de parler, les mots sont, parfois, inutiles. James a compris et c'est l'essentiel.


	17. Colères et jalousies

_Chapitre 17 : Colères et jalousies_

« Tu es déjà allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, non ? »

La question me surprend. Bien sûr que j'y suis déjà allé. Si elle connaissait mon dossier scolaire, elle saurait qu'il est aussi long que mon bras. Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté de celui de James et de Sirius.

« Il paraît qu'il y a tout un tas d'objets magiques très puissants là-dedans. »

Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus frappé. La première fois que j'y suis entré, j'étais en première année. C'était suite à notre première véritable attaque contre Severus. Nous nous sommes enfuis mais je me suis pris les pieds dans l'un de mes lacets qui était défait et Rusard a réussi à me mettre la main dessus. C'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que McGonagall n'est pas aussi tolérante que Dumbledore. Bref, ce qui m'avait le plus frappé, ce sont les portraits. Des dizaines et des dizaines de portraits qui vous fixent lorsque vous entrez. J'ai eu l'impression d'arriver dans un tribunal. Certains ne se sont d'ailleurs pas privés pour faire des commentaires à mon sujet. Dumbledore les a fait taire d'un simple geste.

« Je n'y ai pas fait attention, finis-je par répondre. Si tu veux savoir, tu devrais plutôt demander à James ou à Sirius. »

Lucrèce fait la grimace.

Nous sommes installés dans le parc. Ce matin, il fait presque beau. Assis sur les vestiges de ce qui avait l'air d'être un mur, nous savourons quelques instants passés ensemble. Peter est en cours de divination et James et Sirius sont en retenue. Pour changer. C'est en rapport avec le cours de potion de ce matin. Ils ont essayé de renverser un chaudron de goutte acide sur la tête de Severus.

« J'aimerais bien jeter un œil à ces objets. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Dumbledore ne doit jamais les utiliser pour les remiser là. Mais je suis prêt à parier que la moitié d'entre eux valent une fortune.

_ Ce serait amusant d'essayer d'y entrer. »

Je me raidis, presque involontairement.

« Holà ! Non.

_ Allez, j'ai entendu dire que toi et tes copains vous avez fait pire que ça.

_ On ne touche pas au bureau de Dumbledore. »

Je laisse passer quelques instants de silence.

« En règle générale, on ne touche pas aux bureaux des professeurs. C'est trop risqué et ça ne nous apporterait rien.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur. »

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles cherchent à mettre à l'épreuve la fierté des garçons ?

« Ecoute, le bureau de Dumbledore est tellement bien protégé que même les autres professeurs n'arrivent pas y entrer. McGonagall mise à part.

_ On pourrait peut-être la faire parler. »

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

« Faire parler McGonagall ? Tu rigoles.

_ Quoi ?

_ Même une tombe serait plus bavarde qu'elle. »

Lucrèce se renfrogne. Elle s'écarte de moi, lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je te croyais plus courageux que ça.

_ Ce n'est pas une question de courage. C'est une question de bon sens.

_ Mais encore ?

_ La réponse est non. Je ne mettrais pas un pied par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Surtout si ce n'est que pour regarder des vieilleries. La prochaine fois que tu le croises dans la grande salle, demande lui pour y jeter un coup d'œil, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te faire la visite.

_ Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant. »

Je commence à avoir des doutes sur les motivations de Lucrèce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire au juste ? Pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau du directeur ?

« De toute façon, la gargouille ne te laisserait pas entrer. Et quand bien même tu arriverais à la passer quand même, Fumseck donnerait l'alerte.

_ Fumseck ?

_ C'est un phénix. L'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore.

_ Ouah. Il y a un phénix dans cette école ? »

J'acquiesce bien que personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Le silence tombe entre nous. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas revenir sur le sujet. Même James et Sirius qui ont la palme des conneries et divers autres actes terroristes savent qu'il est suicidaire d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En général, le vieux barbu a de l'humour et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a sauvé plus d'une fois. Je crois qu'il nous a à la bonne. Mais là, il ne rigolerait plus du tout, c'est sûr. Et notre but n'est certainement pas de nous faire virer.

« Ah ! Vous ne pouviez pas aller plus loin encore ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et avise James et Sirius qui viennent dans notre direction. Tous deux arborent un large sourire.

« Et votre retenue ?

_ Slughorn nous a laissé partir plus tôt, répond James. Tu sais comme il est facile de berner le vieil éléphant de mer. Il suffit de lui faire le coup du gamin malheureux et il se fait avoir. »

J'acquiesce. En six ans, le pauvre Slughorn n'a pas encore compris à quel point James et Sirius se moquent de lui. Si Lily était là, elle me crierait dans les oreilles pour mon incompétence de préfet et renverrait les deux condamnés aux cachots.

James et Sirius se plantent juste à côté de moi. Lucrèce me prend la main comme pour leur signifier qu'ils n'ont plus l'exclusivité de mon existence. Je me sens tiraillé. La mine de mes deux amis me dit qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque chose. Mais la main de Lucrèce réveille en moi certaines sensations.

« Quoi ? dis-je.

_ Tu n'as pas cours, Lucrèce ? » demande Sirius.

Elle pose son autre main sur mon épaule et lui renvoie un grand sourire.

« Je suis dans ta classe, Sirius, tu t'en rappelles ? Si tu n'as pas cours, moi non plus.

_ Peter est en cours, lui, reprend James sur le même ton. Et pourtant, il est dans notre classe aussi. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'en ai assez de leurs chamailleries, assez de devoir me partager, assez d'être obligé de supporter des colères et des crises de jalousie des deux côtés. Je regrette presque que Dumbledore ait forcé la main à mes parents pour me faire intégrer cette école. Si j'avais fréquenté un lycée moldu, je n'aurais pas eu un seul ami, pas de petite-amie et je crois bien que j'aurais eu la paix.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'essaye de passer une bonne journée ?

_ Oui, Lunard, répond Sirius. Là, tout de suite, ça nous dérange. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Bien, je peux aussi aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie si ça t'arrange. »

Il m'attrape par la manche de mon uniforme et me fait tomber au bas du mur. Je parviens de justesse à rétablir mon équilibre et à ne pas m'effondrer dans les bras de James.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

_ Tu le récupéreras tout à l'heure, dit-il à Lucrèce. En attendant, faut qu'on lui parle. »

Elle passe les bras autour de mon cou, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser partir. Je me dégage de son étreinte et parviens, par la même occasion, à faire lâcher prise à Sirius. Je m'éloigne d'eux.

« Oh ! Je ne suis pas un rappeltout qu'on se passe de main en main pour voir s'il va changer de couleur.

_ Ok, reprend James. Remus, on doit te parler mais on ne peut pas le faire devant elle. »

Je lève les mains. C'est exactement le genre de situation à laquelle j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à faire face. Je ne veux pas devoir choisir entre mes amis et celle que j'aime. Je ne veux pas être forcé de prendre ce genre de décision. Pour y réchapper, je ne trouve qu'une seule solution.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de vous battre, je me casse.

_ Remus ! »

Lucrèce et Sirius se sont pour une fois bien accordés. Un bel ensemble. Mais je ne me laisse pas émouvoir. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et m'éloigne. S'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, alors mieux vaut qu'ils ne se fréquentent pas. Mais je ne veux pas être l'élément déclencheur de leur haine mutuelle.

« Reviens par ici ! »

James me court après pendant que Lucrèce et Sirius commencent à s'échanger des insultes. J'entends les semelles de ses basket s'enfoncer dans la boue.

« Remus ! »

Il m'attrape par l'épaule et essaye de me forcer à me retourner. Non, Cornedrue, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là. D'un mouvement, je m'écarte de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Je me retourne et lui fais face.

« J'en ai rien à cirer, dis-je avec une voix de fausset. Tu peux bien sortir avec Peter, je m'en fiche complètement.

_ Euh… tu commences à me faire peur, là.

_ Ah, il était beau ton petit numéro du parfait Maraudeur !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Fichez-moi la paix ! »

Je reprends ma route, laissant James planté au milieu du parc, les bras ballants. Je sens le poids de son regard sur mes épaules mais je ne me retourne pas. Médite donc un peu ça, James. Si tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu m'as dit, alors tu aurais mieux fait de te taire.


	18. Tête à tête avec Peeves

Chapitre 18 : Tête à tête avec Peeves

Dans un château tel que Poudlard, il y a des milliers d'endroits où je peux me réfugier sans que personne ne retrouve ma trace. Je pourrais même rester des journées entières sans voir une seule personne, sans qu'un seul d'entre eux ne se doute de ma présence.

Je me faufile dans l'aile interdite du cinquième étage. Ici, il n'y a jamais personne. Même Rusard ne vient que très rarement. L'endroit est interdit aux élèves pour des raisons inconnues. Il n'y a strictement rien, pas même un trésor ou un monstre, pas même la moindre once de danger.

Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier mais parfois j'ai vraiment du mal de le comprendre.

Je me dirige vers la première porte que je vois, tourne la poignée. Une pellicule de poussière la recouvre. Si les élèves ne viennent pas, je devine que les professeurs non plus. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Un nuage de poussière me fait éternuer.

Je fais un pas en avant. Mon pied droit dérape et bascule dans le vide. Je me raccroche à la porte, lutte un instant avec mon propre poids et parviens de justesse à me redresser.

« Lumos ! »

Ma baguette éclaire une petite salle à peine assez large pour y ranger des balais. Loin en dessous, je vois passer des élèves. Je recule d'un bond.

« Nox. »

L'obscurité s'abat à nouveau sur moi. Cette pièce donne sur le quatrième étage. Si je ne m'étais pas raccroché à temps à la poignée de la porte, je tombais cinq mètres plus bas. Autant dire que j'avais toutes les chances de me casser quelque chose.

Dans le meilleur des cas.

Je referme délicatement la porte. Mieux vaut ne pas essayer de revenir ici.

« Tiens, on brave les interdits. »

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. A quelques mètres de moi, flottant au-dessus du sol, se trouve Peeves, le Poltergeist de l'école. Il a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et me regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va faire un mauvais coup.

A mon sens, Peeves est la seule véritable ombre sur Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut autoriser un être aussi bouffi de perversité à rester auprès d'enfants et d'adolescents. Je sais que de nombreux élèves l'adorent mais moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Ses blagues ne me font pas rire. La plupart du temps, elles sont emplies de haine et de cruauté. Je crois que Peeves se venge sur nous de sa condition de Poltergeist. Pourtant, quelque part, il l'a choisie.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dis-je.

_ Mais toi non plus, mon petit Lupy. »

Je me méfie tout particulièrement de lui. S'il n'a pas encore dévoilé mon secret à toute l'école c'est sûrement parce qu'il doit y trouver un intérêt. Je n'ai pas encore compris de quoi il s'agit mais je sais que je vais en baver le jour où il se décidera à me faire chanter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il se met à tournoyer au-dessus de moi. Son index est appuyé sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

« Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard.

_ Et je crois bien que c'est toi. »

En un éclair, il passe au-travers de ma poitrine. Une onde glacée se répand dans mon corps, me coupant le souffle. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre. Je frissonne, pousse une exclamation de dégoût. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette école espèce de pervers ? Dumbledore aurait dû te chasser depuis bien longtemps !

_ Oh, mais je te retourne le compliment, Lupinou. En matière de monstre, j'ai l'impression que tu t'y connais. »

Je serre les poings. La colère ne m'avancerait à rien. Comment voulez-vous vous battre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'existence physique ? Il vient se placer à ma hauteur. Ses yeux, profondément enchâssés dans sa grosse tête, scrutent les miens avec attention.

« Je te piste depuis que tu es entré dans le château. »

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Peeves ne sort jamais dans le parc. Serait-il prisonnier ? Quelque part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je sais que Mimi Geignarde hante les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage parce que c'est là qu'elle a été tuée. Mais, régulièrement, elle part faire des expéditions dans la salle de bain des préfets où elle s'amuse à regarder les garçons prendre des douches. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je continue à utiliser celles du dortoir. Est-ce que les Poltergeists sont soumis aux mêmes règles que les fantômes ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une « espèce » à part ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

_ Tu as un bon sens de l'observation et tu es plutôt malin. »

Voilà qu'il se met à me faire des compliments. Je sens que la suite ne va pas être aussi agréable.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué cette soudaine aura de vilenie qui plane chez les Serpentard ?

_ Tu parles de Timothée La Hire ?

_ Je te parle de sournoiserie.

_ Ce n'est pas une nouveauté chez les Serpentard. »

Peeves éclate de rire. Il y a quelque chose de malsain à le voir s'amuser ainsi.

« Mais je sais aussi que certains Gryffondor ne valent pas mieux, finis-je. Dis-moi où tu veux en venir, Peeves où je risque de perdre patience. »

Il se met à rire de plus en plus fort. Je commence à reculer de quelques pas. On dirait presque qu'il crie de douleur. C'est flippant !

« Ah ! Lupinouchet, reprend-il en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil, toi et moi, nous avons des points en commun.

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Nous sommes les exclus, les parias, les rejetés de cette école. Quoi que tu fasses, tu en seras toujours au même point.

_ Je suis déjà un peu moins mort que toi. »

S'il veut jouer sur l'affectif, pas de problème.

« Est-ce que tu crois réellement qu'elle t'aime ? »

Je me fige tout à coup. Qu'il m'attaque sur ce que je suis, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'y suis tellement habitué que ce genre d'horreur finirait presque par me passer au-dessus. Mais-là, je suis complètement désarmé.

« Aaaaah ! J'ai visé juste ?

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

A nouveau, il s'approche de moi. Son gros nez ectoplasmique me fait presque loucher.

« Elle ne t'aime pas pour deux mornilles, Lupy-chéri. Elle se sert de toi et du potentiel qu'elle trouve en toi. »

Il pointe un doigt vers mon front, l'enfonce dans mon crâne. Je frissonne à nouveau et fais une moue de dégoût.

« Elle a vu ta fragilité dès le premier jour et elle la retourne contre toi et contre tes amis.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ?

_ Tu lui a demandé pourquoi elle n'arrive dans cette école que maintenant ?

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Je recule, m'éloigne de cet horrible doigt fantomatique qui pointe toujours mon front.

« Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir, toi ?

_ Comment ? Mais comme ça. »

Il disparaît d'un coup.

« Les murs ont des oreilles… »

Une énorme paire d'oreilles apparaît soudainement à quelques pas de moi, dans le mur. Elles semblent bouger, se diriger vers la moindre source de bruit.

« Et Poudlard a des yeux. »

Deux yeux viennent s'ajouter au tableau, donnant au mur des allures grotesques. Si j'avais vu ça avant d'en apprendre plus sur l'existence des fantômes, si j'avais vu ça avant mes six ans, je crois que j'aurais été traumatisé à vie. Loin d'avoir envie de rire, je trouve ça particulièrement répugnant.

« Je l'ai suivie.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

_ Parce que c'est amusant. »

En une pirouette, il revient se placer juste devant moi.

« Je vous ai observé tous les deux. »

Je me sens soudainement rougir, ce qui le fait rire. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu… enfin, j'espère qu'il n'a pas tout vu.

« Quelque chose sur la conscience, Lupinounet ? Mmmmm. Bon, réfléchis donc un peu, sers-toi de ta tête ! Elle essaye de t'éloigner de tes amis.

_ Ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup mais…

_ Ah ! Arrête de lui chercher des excuses ! »

Tout à coup, il ne s'amuse plus. Le Poltergeist devient presque effrayant. Je regrette d'être venu me réfugier ici où personne ne passe.

« Ne la laisse pas faire ! Ne la laisse pas te séparer d'eux.

_ Tu parles trop sérieusement pour que ce soit crédible, Peeves.

_ Ce n'est pas moi ton ennemi. »

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me toise. Pour accentuer l'effet, il s'élève légèrement au-dessus de moi pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Je suis forcé de lever les yeux pour le voir.

« Toi et moi, nous savons ce que signifie le mot solitude. Mais toi, par rapport à moi, tu as trouvé ta voie et ceux qui pourront te guider. »

Ces paroles sont trop sensées pour sortir de la bouche d'une créature telle que Peeves. J'ai de plus en plus de mal d'y croire.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je à nouveau.

_ Ne la laisse pas te séparer d'eux. Ne les laisse pas utiliser ton potentiel. Ce serait irréversible. Des choses terribles vont arriver. Et ce sera ta faute.

_ Dis m'en plus ! Arrête de parler comme ça ! Exprime-toi clairement pour une fois !

_ Non ! Utilise ta tête.

_ Peeves ! »

Dans un craquement sonore, il disparaît, laissant une vague traînée de fumée derrière lui. Je le cherche des yeux, fouille le couloir plongé dans une semi-obscurité mais il n'y a plus rien, plus personne. Juste moi.

« Remus ! »

James. Lui et Sirius ont fini par me retrouver et je devine facilement comment. James tient toujours la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains.

« Est-ce que tu as fini de faire la tête ? On peut te parler maintenant ? »

Je l'observe de la tête aux pieds puis fais de même avec Sirius.

« Des choses terribles vont arriver, dis-je tout bas. Et ce sera ma faute. »


	19. Je jure solennellement

Chapitre 19 : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

James ouvre de grands yeux et Sirius fronce les sourcils. On dirait presque que je viens de leur annoncer que je suis un Mangemort ou un Serpentard refoulé. En réalité, j'ai juste pensé tout haut. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Je dois avouer que c'est drôlement pratique pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais c'est souvent mal perçu par l'entourage. Aux dernières vacances, ma grand-mère, qui ne doit pas se rappeler qu'elle et moi, on est du même sang, a conseillé à ma mère de me faire interner à Sainte Mangouste.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? finit par demander James.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Tu deviens sincèrement inquiétant ces derniers jours, continue Sirius. Je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Son petit sourire me rassure sur la nature de ses paroles et je me laisse aller à y répondre. On ne peut pas détester Sirius Black. Tous ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que des abrutis. Ou des membres de sa famille ce qui, bien souvent, revient au même. Il a une capacité étonnante à comprendre les gens. Il sait être idiot et la plupart du temps, la voie qu'il préfère choisir est peu recommandable mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Quant à James… eh bien c'est James, tout simplement. Que dire de plus ? Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire Peeves. Les Maraudeurs sont les jalons de mon âme. Sans eux, il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour basculer du côté de la bête.

« Alors ? On peut te parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois Cornedrue ? Que je suis soudainement devenu sourd ? »

Il m'envoie une claque sur la tempe en éclatant de rire. Ses yeux brillent et je devine qu'il est soulagé. Il m'arrive de me demander si James, Sirius et Peter sont vraiment mes amis ou s'ils font juste preuve de curiosité envers moi. Régulièrement, ils se chargent de me rappeler que cette simple question ne devrait même pas m'effleurer l'esprit.

J'ai honte d'avoir douté d'eux. Ils sont les bases solides sur lesquelles je peux reposer mon existence en toute sécurité.

« Bien, dit alors James en rangeant la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche. Je suppose que tu as remarqué que nous avons un problème avec Timothée.

_ Et même un sacré problème, renchérit Sirius en s'assurant que personne ne vient dans les environs. Non seulement il nous agresse dans les couloirs mais encore en plus il s'en sort sans punition.

_ Vous n'en savez rien, dis-je. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui.

_ Lucrèce te l'aurait dit, non ? »

Je rougis.

« On ne parle pas tant que ça. »

Sirius acquiesce en connaisseur.

« C'est un peu le problème des filles. Personnellement, chaque fois que j'essaye de discuter, elles me sautent dessus.

_ Sirius, répond James, elles te sautent dessus parce que tu les allumes toutes. »

Nous nous mettons à rire.

« Pas faux.

_ Mais là n'est pas le problème de toute façon, reprend James. Ah ! Pas moyen d'avoir une vraie conversation avec toi. »

Il revient à moi.

« Si les profs estiment que Timothée peut s'en sortir sans punition alors ça veut dire qu'on va devoir faire justice nous-même. »

Ouch. Ça, ça augure de très mauvais moments pour Timothée. Je n'ai encore jamais vu aussi entêté que James Potter. Lorsqu'il a une idée dans la tête, il est impossible de la déloger. Quoi qu'on puisse croire de lui, c'est un impulsif. S'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Et tout de suite.

Mais il faut dire ce qui est, je suis séduit par l'idée. Moi aussi je commence à en avoir assez de cet arrogant qui vient marcher sur nos plates bandes. Avant qu'il ne débarque ici, nous avions la paix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Cornedrue ? »

James s'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste sec.

« Ben c'est là le problème. Faut qu'on tienne un conseil de guerre.

_ On devrait peut-être attendre Peter, dis-je.

_ On y a pensé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il verra d'inconvénient à ce qu'on dégrossisse le travail sans lui. Après tout, il est en cours de divination, non ? Il devrait voir dans une tasse de thé ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. »

Pour le coup, je suis sceptique. La divination m'a l'air d'être une belle arnaque. Ma mère avait choisi cette option quand elle étudiait à Poudlard et elle boit régulièrement du thé. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais su à l'avance que Fenrir Greyback allait se venger sur moi d'une histoire qui a mal tourné avec mon père.

Une histoire dont jamais personne n'a voulu me donner les détails.

« On pourrait le noyer dans les toilettes, dit Sirius.

_ Il n'est pas question de tuer qui que ce soit.

_ Ah, ça te va bien de dire ça, Lunard ! répond-il. Si on était pas là, tu tuerais la moitié de l'école tous les mois. »

Je me renfrogne. Ok, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de choses mais ce n'est pas une raison.

« Et puis il y a noyer et noyer. On pourrait juste le noyer un peu.

_ Pour l'enrager encore plus ? ajoute James. Nan, faut quelque chose dont il se souvienne. »

Le silence s'abat entre nous durant quelques minutes. Nous regardons nos chaussures, réfléchissons au problème. C'est Sirius le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Avec Servilus, c'est moins difficile.

_ Servilus ne se défend pas, continue James. Il doit sûrement croire lui-même qu'il mérite ce qu'on lui fait.

_ Ou alors il prend son mal en patience et rumine une vengeance, dis-je.

_ Comment tu fais pour toujours tout voir en noir ? me demande Sirius.

_ Quand on s'appelle Black, on ne pose pas ce genre de question. »

James éclate de rire et bientôt, Sirius et moi l'imitons. Mais le problème est toujours là. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire qui puisse nous permettre de nous débarrasser définitivement de Timothée La Hire ?

La sonnerie de fin de l'heure retentit. Machinalement, nous nous dirigeons vers un autre couloir, en route pour la tour de divination où nous allons retrouver Peter. Nous avançons en silence, ce qui nous vaut pas mal de coups d'œil. C'est vrai qu'en général nous sommes plutôt bruyants.

Peter nous attend devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Nous le mettons rapidement au courant de nos projets puis nous dirigeons vers la salle commune.

Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin lorsque Sirius redresse brusquement la tête. Une étrange lueur anime son regard. Un petit sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Nous faisons brusquement demi-tour et, au pas de course, nous nous dirigeons vers le parc. En chemin, Sirius nous expose son plan. Magnifique ! Par contre, nous risquons d'avoir de sérieux problèmes mais si ça peut nous assurer un peu de tranquillité alors je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Selon Sirius, les septième années sortent en ce moment même de botanique. Comment le sait-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Nous ne ralentissons le pas que lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans le parc. La pluie tombe à verse. Un peu plus loin, nous voyons, en effet, Timothée La Hire, Junior Avery et Wilkes dont j'ai oublié le prénom.

James est le premier à sortir sa baguette. Je garde la mienne à portée de main, dans la poche de mon pantalon. Nous avançons vers eux, d'un pas qui se veut décidé.

« La Hire ! s'écrie Sirius en arrivant à portée de voix. Tu penses que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ? Vilain serpent, va ! »

Timothée et ses deux comparses s'arrêtent net et se tournent vers nous. J'espère que le plan de Sirius va fonctionner sans se retourner contre nous. Junior Avery laisse échapper un rire aigu. Décidément, ce type n'a rien pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? s'exclame-t-il. Nous mettre la pâtée ? »

Le regard que Timothée me lance est cependant loin d'être aussi assuré que celui de son nouvel ami. Il doit probablement se souvenir que c'est hier que j'ai failli le tuer. Wilkes, lui, est bien plus calme encore. Les mains dans les poches, il nous foudroie du regard. Il doit probablement sentir que les choses ne vont pas en rester là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Timothée alors que nous arrivons à sa hauteur. Toi, t'en as pas encore assez de te taper ma sœur ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« J'avoue que c'est le seul défaut que je lui ai trouvé. Toi. »

Sirius avait raison. Il suffit de titiller légèrement Timothée pour qu'il s'enflamme. Son visage devient soudainement écarlate et il pousse un cri de rage. D'un bond, il s'élance vers moi. Junior le suit.

« Tim ! Avery ! »

Wilkes est bien plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air. Il sent le piège à des kilomètres. Maintenant, c'est tout ou rien. Peter et Sirius bondissent sur Wilkes pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les autres. James et moi, nous prenons nos jambes à nos cous.

Non, non, ce n'est pas par lâcheté. Nous avons juste besoin de les amener là où il le faut. Nous filons à toute vitesse, les deux Serpentard sur les talons. Nous savons parfaitement où nous allons. Enfin, surtout James.

La Forêt Interdite n'est qu'à quelques pas. Un peu plus loin, nous entendons Hagrid nous crier de ne pas aller par là mais nous l'ignorons et dépassons la lisière. La façon dont les arbres sont disposés aux alentours du parc est assez étrange. D'un côté, il n'y a que de l'herbe et quelques buissons et d'un autre, toute une forêt qui commence net. James et moi zigzaguons entre les troncs. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en prendre un maintenant. Nous sautons par-dessus les racines qui dépassent et menacent de nous casser une cheville.

Je plonge sous une branche basse. James m'agrippe par la manche de mon uniforme et me fait changer de cap.

« Par-là ! »

Les deux Serpentard se rapprochent. Bien. Nous sommes plus rapides qu'eux mais nous les laissons gagner du terrain.

« Locomotor mortis ! »

J'évite le sort à la dernière seconde, manque de me prendre les pieds dans une fougère qui semble vouloir s'accrocher à mes lacets. Je trébuche et dois battre des bras pour rétablir mon équilibre. A nouveau, James m'attrape par la manche de mon uniforme et me tire en avant. Les deux Serpentard sont maintenant tout proches.

« Encore un peu… »

Ça y est, nous le voyons. Je crois que, à l'origine, Hagrid avait voulu construire un enclos mais qu'il a rapidement abandonné l'idée. Des troncs d'arbres gisent ici et là, délimitant vaguement un carré d'herbe et d'humus. Nous sautons par-dessus l'une de ces barrières de fortune et nous dirigeons droit vers les trois silhouettes qui se prélassent paisiblement sous la pluie.

Trois hippogriffes. James et Sirius suivent l'option soin aux créatures magiques depuis leur troisième année. Ils ont appris que les hippogriffes sont des animaux paisibles… jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne les coller d'un peu trop près.

James et moi nous séparons là. Je cours à toute allure vers l'animal aux plumes noires qui se gratte une patte. Si je joue mal mon coup, alors je risque d'y perdre bien plus que de la fierté.

L'hippogriffe lève sa grosse tête armée de son redoutable bec vers moi. Ses yeux d'ambre se fixent sur les miens. Il comprend que je ne vais pas le laisser en paix et immédiatement les plumes se dressent sur sa tête. Il pousse un cri terrifiant.

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Les terribles serres se lèvent au-dessus de ma tête. Je dérape dans la boue, passe tout juste entre les deux membres arrières. Timothée, lui, n'a pas cette chance. Avec un hurlement, il lève les bras pour se protéger le visage tandis que l'hippogriffe se rue sur lui. Je rampe dans la boue pour m'éloigner du combat, cherche James du regard. Il est un peu plus loin, se tient la tête entre les mains. Son propre hippogriffe fait barrière entre lui et Junior Avery. Mais James a tout de même reçu un coup de sabot.

Je me relève en glissant dans la boue et me dirige vers lui. Il est un peu sonné mais il a l'air d'aller bien. Je l'entraîne loin du combat.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

Hagrid vient de faire son apparition, son arbalète à la main et son chien à ses côtés.

« Plume ! Rapace ! Silence ! »

Les deux hippogriffes poussent un cri de rage mais obéissent au garde chasse. Ils reculent. Timothée gît au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant de terreur. Il a une large estafilade sur le bras droit mais pour le reste, il a l'air en un seul morceau. Junior Avery, lui, vient de perdre toute sa fierté. Le devant de son uniforme est trempé et je devine, à la forme de la tâche, que ce n'est pas de l'eau de pluie.

Hagrid tire Timothée par le col de son uniforme et le traîne au sol. Avery le suit en tentant de cacher sa honte des deux mains.

« Vous deux, venez par ici. »

Nous sommes à bout de souffle mais nous les suivons en nous retenant de rire. Le plan de Sirius a brillamment marché. J'espère que de leur côté, Peter et lui auront réussi à semer Wilkes.


	20. Le secret dévoilé

_Chapitre 20 : Le secret dévoilé_

« Mais vous n'avez vraiment rien dans le crâne ! »

Lily, une fois de plus. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir enfilé des vêtements secs nous nous sommes rejoins dans la salle commune. James a un œil au beurre noir qui dessine vaguement la forme du sabot de Rapace. Lui et moi sommes assis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé. Sirius et Peter, eux, sont debout à côté de Lily. Dans leur dos, la cheminée nous arrose de lumière et de chaleur.

« Vous vous rendez-compte de ce que vous avez fait ? »

Nous avons du mal de cesser de rire. Lorsque Sirius a appris que Junior Avery s'était uriné dessus en voyant l'hippogriffe lui foncer dessus, il a failli s'évanouir de rire. Lui et Peter ont brillamment réussi à retenir Wilkes. Ils l'ont entraîné dans la serre de botanique où ils l'ont poussé au milieu des cactus urticants. Le malheureux est en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie à gratter les pustules qui le recouvrent de la tête aux pieds.

Par contre, Lily a appris de je ne sais qui ce qui était arrivé. Pas difficile, en même temps. Hagrid nous a tous emmenés à l'infirmerie où McGonagall était en pleine discussion avec une élève de première année affublée d'une grande paire d'oreilles d'âne. Elle a failli s'étouffer de rage en apprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Après nous avoir retiré cinquante points à chacun (Timothée et Junior compris) pour notre inconscience et nous avoir ajouté deux heures de retenue, elle a cru bon de nous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite.

Notre plan est donc une réussite totale. Comme l'a toujours dit Sirius, on ne s'en prend pas impunément aux Maraudeurs.

Lily se tient debout devant nous, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle fulmine littéralement de rage. Si elle n'a pas pris la peine de nous retirer des points, c'est parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que ça ne nous affecte pas le moins du monde. La coupe des quatre maisons ne nous intéresse pas. Si être un élève modèle signifie passer sept ans à s'ennuyer ferme, alors nous préférons de loin être ce que nous sommes déjà.

« Ça aurait pu être dangereux, reprend-elle avec son ton de reproche. Remus, James, et si les hippogriffes s'en étaient pris à vous ? »

James désigne d'un doigt son œil au beurre noir.

« Techniquement, ils s'en sont pris à nous. Remus ne doit sa survie qu'à la flaque de boue dans laquelle il est tombé. »

En effet. Si je n'avais pas glissé dans la vase, je ne serais pas passé entre les membres postérieurs de l'hippogriffe et je me serais retrouvé à la place de Timothée.

« Quand vous avez des problèmes, vous devez aller voir les professeurs ! »

Nous rions de plus belle, ce qui l'enrage davantage. Lily tente sa chance avec Sirius et Peter.

« Les cactus urticants ne sont pas des jouets. Si Mordred Wilkes y avait été allergique, il y serait passé.

_ Et alors ? demande Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire à nous ? Tu crois qu'il avait l'intention de rigoler lorsqu'il nous a envoyé un serpentsortia ? Et ce sort qui nous a fait passer une nuit à l'infirmerie ? C'était pour s'amuser qu'il a fait ça ? »

Lily pâlit. Allons donc, elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire ?

« Je… j'ai cru que vous étiez malades.

_ Nan, répond James. Pas malades, à l'agonie. Entre le moment où j'ai dit aux autres que je voulais aller aux toilettes et celui où je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, c'est le trou noir. »

Lily a l'air de se radoucir, mais juste à peine.

« Ce n'était pas une raison. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas allés voir McGonagall ?

_ Parce qu'on est pas des lâches, continue James. On ne va pas pleurer chez madame la directrice adjointe quand il y a un problème. »

Sirius et moi acquiesçons de concert. Peter, lui se contente de regarder l'œil au beurre noir de James avec envie. Eh bien, s'il veut aller en découdre avec un hippogriffe, qu'il ne se prive pas. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Autour de nous, la salle commune se vide peu à peu. Il commence à se faire tard et la plupart des élèves commencent les cours tôt demain. C'est également notre cas mais… tant pis. J'ai l'habitude de m'endormir en cours.

« Vous n'avez aucun sens du danger. Vous croyez peut-être que c'était une balade de santé ? La forêt interdite regorge de créatures dangereuses.

_ Et quoi par exemple ? je demande. Des loups-garous ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Elle braque son regard sur moi.

« Lily, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ça ne nous fait pas peur, reprend James.

_ Bien sûr que ça ne vous fait pas peur. Vous êtes des idiots.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pouvait nous arriver dans cette forêt ? La créature la plus dangereuse qu'il y avait dans les environs… c'était moi. »

Le silence s'abat entre nous. J'ai soudainement conscience d'en avoir trop dit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à prononcer ces mots devant Lily Evans et non pas devant Lucrèce. Peter, James et Sirius me dévisagent bouche bée. C'est la première fois que je parle de mon état devant quelqu'un d'autre. Le secret est trahi. Que le malheur s'abatte sur moi pour les dix générations à venir !

Bon. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, il faut terminer. J'inspire profondément et me lance. Lily me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en ai froid dans le dos.

« Lily, je suis un loup-garou.

_ Parce que tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? »

C'est à mon tour de rester bouche bée. Je me tourne brusquement vers James qui prend un air choqué.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Non, continue Lily. En effet, James n'a rien dit. Ni Peter ni Sirius ni qui que ce soit. Tu disparais pendant trois jours tous les vingt-huit jours. Tu reviens avec des blessures, principalement des morsures, tu es épuisé et tu as parfois un sale caractère. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Nous avons étudié les loups-garous en troisième année. Je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai rapidement fait le rapprochement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? »

Je n'ai plus envie de rire maintenant et Lily semble ne plus avoir envie de crier. Au moins, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation. J'aurais simplement aimé que le sujet soit différent.

« Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu es mon ami et que tu as l'air d'en souffrir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? marmonne Sirius. Qu'il en danse de joie ?

_ C'est bon Sirius, le rabroue Lily. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le professeur Warning nous avait dit que les loups-garous étaient des monstres, des gens affublés d'un cœur de loup. Ce n'est pas ton cas, Remus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es différent des autres mais c'est comme ça. Et quoi que tu en penses, je t'aime bien. »

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Peter dessine des arabesques sur le tapis avec le bout de sa chaussure. Quelque part, je l'envie d'être ce qu'il est. Il n'a pas de gros problèmes, sauf peut-être avec son père qui a quitté sa mère quand il était tout petit. Personne ne veut l'arracher à ses amis, personne ne veut le couper de sa famille et personne n'a fait de lui un monstre. Je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience de sa chance. Il a beau se plaindre de ne pas être très beau ou très intelligent, il n'en est pas moins un adolescent normal et, pour moi, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

James se charge rapidement de détendre l'ambiance.

« Et moi, Lily ? Tu m'aimes bien aussi ? »

Il avance le visage vers elle en mimant un baiser grotesque qui fait rugir Sirius de rire.

« N'y compte pas, espèce de Véracrasse. »

L'intervention de James met cependant fin à la conversation. Lily finit par décroiser les bras ce qui, dans son langage, signifie qu'elle n'a plus rien à ajouter.

« Vous devriez monter vous coucher et méditer un peu sur ce que vous avez fait.

_ C'est tout médité, dit Sirius en s'étirant. C'était un coup de génie.

_ N'en sois pas si sûr, Sirius Black. On ne se fait pas aduler parce qu'on s'est battu contre trois Serpentard. »


	21. On ne se fait pas aduler

_Chapitre 21 : On ne se fait pas aduler pour trois Serpentard_

« Magnifique !

_ Un coup de génie, les gars, vraiment.

_ Vous n'auriez pas besoin d'un cinquième membre par hasard ? »

Si Lily pouvait voir sa tête ! C'est à en mourir de rire. Assise à quelques pas de nous à la table du petit déjeuner, elle tente de passer sa rage sur un toast à la confiture.

Depuis que nous avons fait notre apparition dans la salle commune, nous avons été assaillis de toute part par des élèves de Gryffondor, toutes années confondues. Maintenant que nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, Morganne Fleester et deux de ses copines sont venues nous rejoindre. Morganne est à moitié assise sur les genoux de Sirius. Je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir en place. Sa position n'a pas l'air très confortable. Les deux autres filles tournent essentiellement autour de James et de moi mais je vois bien que c'est l'attention de Sirius qu'elles recherchent.

« Alors Lily ? s'exclame Sirius après avoir englouti un croissant. On ne se fait pas aduler parce qu'on s'est battu contre trois Serpentard ? »

La réponse de Lily est particulièrement grossière. Nous éclatons de rire, ce qui n'arrange rien à sa rage.

Je me sens poussé sur le côté. Lucrèce vient de s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Elle me prend mon propre croissant des mains.

« Tu avais l'intention de tuer mon frère ?

_ Non. Juste de lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

_ Cet hippogriffe aurait pu le tuer. »

Sirius lève la tête.

« C'était le… »

Il termine sa phrase dans un cri. Sous la table, je lui ai envoyé un coup de pied dans le tibia. Morganne m'adresse un froncement de sourcils significatif. Pas touche à Sirius ? Allons, lui et moi, on a l'habitude de s'envoyer de taquets à longueur de journée. Je crois qu'il a l'intention, plus tard, d'annoncer à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a passé sept ans à titiller un loup-garou sans jamais se faire mordre. Enfin… Si, une fois. Heureusement pour lui, il était sous sa forme animale. Je me rappelle l'avoir attrapé par la nuque et avoir mordu aussi fort que possible. Si James ne m'avait pas envoyé un coup de bois dans le ventre, j'aurais pu le tuer.

Je m'en serais voulu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Ecoute, reprend Lucrèce en me prenant la main, c'était courageux de votre part de…

_ On a relu le guide du parfait Gryffondor avant d'y aller, intervient James. Là-dedans, c'est écrit que courageux signifie presque mettre la pâtée aux Serpentard. »

Lucrèce et Lily lui renvoient de concert un regard noir. Elles ne devraient pas se détester autant toutes les deux. Au final, je trouve qu'elles ont quelques points communs. Surtout quand James est dans les parages.

« Laissez tomber, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas au niveau de mon frère. »

Sirius laisse échapper un grand bruit tandis qu'il avale de travers une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Je me mets à rire, bientôt imité par James et Peter. On dirait une canalisation qui se débouche d'un coup.

« Pas au niveau ? Mais pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends ? »

Je lui envoie un autre coup de pied sous la table. Je connais Sirius, lorsqu'il est touché dans sa fierté, il est capable de tout déballer. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'avouer à toute l'école qu'il est un animagus non déclaré. Pour le coup, ce n'est pas un renvoi qui l'attend, c'est Azkaban. Mais il raison. Rien que pour accomplir la métamorphose en animagus, il faut avoir un niveau de magie très élevé. Or, James, Peter et lui n'avaient que quinze ans lorsqu'ils sont parvenus à une transformation complète pour la première fois.

« Vous ne connaissez pas mon frère, soupire Lucrèce. Ce n'est pas un gentil gamin..

_ C'est pour ça que vous avez été virés de Beauxbâtons ? »

Là, tout de suite, j'ai bien envie de plonger la tête de Lily dans son bol de chocolat. Je suis sûr que ça fait deux jours qu'elle cherche un moyen de me dire ce que je n'ai pas voulu entendre dans la volière.

Mais Lucrèce ne la regarde même pas. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je suis convaincu qu'elle ne l'a fait que pour enrager davantage Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon ? reprend Lily. Tu sais, Thomas Lamblain. Il a été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu n'est-ce pas ? C'est là que tu vas envoyer Remus aussi ? »

Sirius dégaine sa baguette et, par-dessus l'épaule de Morganne qui est accrochée à lui avec la ténacité d'une moule sur son rocher, la brandit vers Lily.

« Ne cherche pas la bagarre toi ou je t'envoie un sort de langue de bois. »

Lily envoie une claque dans la baguette de Sirius. Je soupire de dépit. A quand un repas tranquille ?

« Range-ça. Je parle sérieusement. Ce garçon, Lucrèce, tu l'as rendu fou.

_ Ah. Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Parce que, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. »

Lily devient aussi rouge que sa cravate. Sirius ricane.

« Tu as fouillé mes affaires ? continue Lucrèce, très calme. Eh bien, pour une préfète, ce n'est pas très professionnel.

_ Tu as été renvoyée…

_ Je n'ai pas été renvoyée pour ce qui est arrivé à Thomas. J'ai été renvoyée parce que Timothée a eu des problèmes qui ne te regardent pas. »

Lucrèce me dévore du regard.

« Thomas était instable psychologiquement.

_ C'était ton petit-ami ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Il n'y avait déjà plus rien entre nous quand il a perdu la tête. C'est arrivé brusquement et personne ne sait pourquoi.

_ Elle est boiteuse ton explication, grommelle James.

_ Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

_ C'est drôlement agréable les repas avec vous, intervient tout à coup Peter. Dîtes, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire voler les assiettes. Sinon, dîtes le moi, je vais m'éloigner un peu. »

Personne ne peut nier qu'il a raison. En attendant, je suis ravi de son intervention. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et on oublie un peu cette fichue discussion qui devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il se met à rougir et regarde son bol vide en marmonnant des mots que personne ne comprend. Il est comme ça, Peter, il voudrait qu'on le voit, qu'on le reconnaisse mais lorsque c'est le cas, il panique complètement et voudrait disparaître dans un trou de souris. Sirius dit que c'est pour ça qu'il devient un rat lorsqu'il prend sa forme animale. James, au contraire, soutient que c'est parce qu'il mange trop de fromage. Moi, je n'ai pas d'opinion. Si je devais me transformer en animal, je veux dire en véritable animal, pas en loup-garou, je crois que ce serait quelque chose de pas très ragoûtant. Enfin, je n'en sais rien et j'aime mieux me dire que je ne le saurais jamais, que le sujet est, de toute façon, clos.

La sonnerie nous fait prendre conscience du temps qui a passé. En un éclair, nous nous levons tous et nous dirigeons vers nos salles de cours respectives. Lily ouvre la marche. Je crois qu'elle fait la tête. J'ai toujours du mal de comprendre pourquoi elle s'en prend ainsi à Lucrèce. Elle a été expulsée de Beauxbâtons, ok, mais, nous, les Maraudeurs, nous sommes aussi sur la sellette. McGonagall aime bien nous le rappeler de temps en temps. Lorsque James et Sirius ont fait gonfler la tête de Bartram Aubry, ils ont été à deux doigts d'être renvoyés. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très bien compris pourquoi Dumbledore a décidé de leur laisser une autre chance. Je lui avais posé la question après le conseil de discipline. En tant que préfet, j'avais été tenu d'y assister. Dumbledore m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en souriant et il m'a dit : « En ces temps sombres, l'humour est la seule arme dont peut disposer notre jeunesse. »

Une fois, juste une fois, j'aimerais que Dumbledore s'exprime clairement.


	22. Accusés à tort

_Chapitre 22 : Accusés à tort ?_

Nous sommes en composition de métamorphose. Un silence pesant plane dans la salle. Comme d'habitude, nous sommes installés dans le fond de la pièce. Lucrèce est assise à ma droite et James est à ma gauche. A côté de lui, Sirius, puis Peter. Seules les plumes grattant les parchemins brisent le silence. De temps à autre, quelqu'un soupire ou tousse.

McGonagall se déplace dans les rangs, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Lorsqu'il le faut, elle se permet un commentaire au sujet d'un parchemin taché d'encre ou d'une faute d'orthographe.

Trois quarts d'heure ont passé et j'en suis presque à la fin mais je planche sur ma conclusion. A côté de moi, James mordille pensivement le bout de sa plume. Son regard est braqué sur le plafond. Soit il réfléchit intensément à la suite de son devoir, soit il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et pousse un soupir dépité. Comment ai-je réussi à me perdre ainsi dans mon devoir ?

On frappe à la porte. McGonagall cesse sa ronde et tandis que toutes les têtes se lèvent, elle va ouvrir.

Le professeur Slughorn se tient de l'autre côté. Son visage est écarlate et ruisselant de sueur. On dirait qu'il vient de courir un marathon. J'entends Sirius ricaner mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Il parle trop bas. Peter se met à glousser.

« Professeur Slughorn, dit McGonagall visiblement irritée que sa classe soit dérangée en plein devoir. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

_ Où sont-ils, Minerva ? »

La voix de Slughorn est hachée. Il a l'air drôlement furieux.

« De qui parlez-vous, Horace ?

_ Mais de ces fichus garçons, enfin ! De ces voleurs, ces canailles, ces… ces… ces délinquants ! »

J'échange un coup d'œil avec James et lis dans ses yeux la crainte qu'il doit lui-même voir dans les miens.

« Ah ! Je les vois ! Venez par ici, vous ! »

Naturellement, toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous. Slughorn entre dans la pièce comme une furie. Il pousse la chaise sur laquelle est assise Gaby Emptyhead qui pousse un cri et bat des bras pour ne pas tomber. Slughorn nous pointe du doigt. Son visage est de plus en plus rouge. S'il ne se calme pas rapidement, il va finir par exploser.

« Vous quatre ! Où les avez-vous mis ? »

Nous nous consultons du regard. Où avons-nous mis quoi ? Sirius pose sa plume et se lève.

« On ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur. »

Dans les premiers rangs, quelqu'un se met à rire. Lily nous envoie un froncement de sourcils. Elle doit probablement se demander ce que nous avons encore fait. Quant à Slughorn, il devient encore plus écarlate. Une veine bat au niveau de son œil gauche, faisant tressauter sa paupière. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est furieux.

« Vous vous êtes introduits dans ma réserve personnelle et vous avez volé de la racine d'Asphodèle ! Où l'avez-vous mise ? »

Son regard passe sur chacun d'entre nous. Il tente de nous sonder mais il n'est pas très bon à ce jeu-là. D'autant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'entend un traître mot de ce qu'il raconte. McGonagall vient à notre secours.

« Allons, Horace, vous n'avez aucune preuve que ce sont bien eux qui ont fait ça.

_ Bien sûr que ce sont eux, Minerva ! Qui croyez-vous que cela puisse être d'autre ?

_ Etes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir perdu ces fameuses racines ? »

Slughorn se met à souffler comme un noueux en colère. Encore un peu et de la fumée va se mettre à sortir de ses oreilles.

« Non je ne les ai pas perdues ! Je ne les ai pas perdues ! Ils me les ont volées ! »

Il insiste sur chaque mot. McGonagall se tourne vers nous.

« Soyez francs, messieurs. Vous êtes-vous ou non introduits dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn pour y voler des racines d'Asphodèle ? »

Elle s'adresse à nous quatre, mais c'est moi qu'elle regarde. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, professeur.

_ Vous pouvez me le jurer ? Monsieur Lupin ?

_ Oui. Je vous jure que nous n'avons pas volé de racines d'Asphodèle dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn.

_ Voilà, Horace. Vous avez votre réponse. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de quitter ma salle de classe et de laisser travailler mes élèves. »

Mais Slughorn ne s'est pas calmé le moins du monde.

« Allons, Minerva ! Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un… »

Le regard que lui lance McGonagall le fait taire immédiatement. Je me suis figé. Que l'on m'attaque sur ce que je suis est déjà assez pénible mais lorsqu'en plus il s'agit de l'un de mes professeurs… J'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand vide à la place de l'estomac. Je suis incapable de quitter Slughorn des yeux. Dans son regard, je ne lis que de la haine et du dégoût. Plus loin, Lily s'est plaquée une main sur la bouche. Elle aussi a l'air choqué.

Toujours debout, Sirius serre les poings. James, lui, me pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Les lèvres de Slughorn s'agitent un moment bien qu'aucun son ne les franchit. Il finit par faire demi-tour et, dans un grand froissement de robe, quitte la pièce. Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi mais le pire, celui qui me fait vraiment mal, c'est celui de Lucrèce. Elle n'a pas l'air étonnée ni dégoûtée, juste furieuse.

« Assez ! s'écrie McGonagall. Monsieur Black, veuillez vous rasseoir ! Je veux que chacun d'entre vous reprenne son devoir là où il l'avait laissé et le premier qui osera lever les yeux avant la fin de l'heure sera en retenue ce soir après les cours. »

Je baisse les yeux sur mon parchemin mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je ne suis pas vexé de ce qu'à sous-entendu Slughorn. Je suis profondément blessé. En une seconde, il vient de briser toutes les illusions que j'ai mis six ans à bâtir. Tous mes rêves, mes espoirs, toutes mes joies et mes consolations. Tout a volé en éclat. Dans ma main, ma plume tremble. Je suis incapable d'écrire le moindre mot. Pourquoi ai-je pensé que Poudlard était un endroit différent des autres où je pourrais enfin trouver ma place ? Comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point ?

L'heure se termine sans que j'ai réussi à écrire une seule lettre. Une tache d'encre macule le bas de mon parchemin. McGonagall ne fait cependant pas le moindre commentaire lorsqu'elle s'en empare et le range avec les autres. Tout autour de moi, les élèves se lèvent dans de grands raclements de chaises. Ma tête est engourdie. Mes gestes sont lents. James me donne un coup de main pour ranger mes affaires mais je le repousse, un peu brusquement.

« Remus ? susurre-t-il. Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter à ce qu'a dit ce vieux morse ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis au bord des larmes.

« Qui d'autre le pense, James ? Qui d'autre pense qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en moi ?

_ Certainement pas nous.

_ Combien d'autres professeurs ont cet air de dégoût lorsqu'ils parlent de moi ? »

Du dos de la main, j'essuie mes larmes qui commencent à couler toutes seules. Je me déteste de leur montrer ainsi ma faiblesse. Mais aucun de mes amis ne ricane. Aucun n'a le cœur à se moquer de moi.

La salle se vide peu à peu. McGonagall nous suit du regard. Pour une fois, elle ne nous brusque pas. En général, lorsque nous sommes les derniers à quitter la pièce, elle pressent le mauvais coup et nous somme de nous hâter. Aujourd'hui, elle ne dit pas un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Lucrèce. Pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes états ? »

Je n'ose pas la regarder. D'ici quelques secondes, elle aussi va me regarder de haut. Tant pis. Elle doit savoir après tout.

« Je suis un loup-garou, Lucrèce. Je suis désolé. »

Elle me dévisage un instant puis, d'une main, délicatement, essuie mes larmes sur mes joues.

« Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose à ce que tu es, maintenant que tu me l'as dit ? Est-ce que ça va faire de toi quelqu'un de différent ? »

Je secoue la tête. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'éclipsent et même McGonagall regarde ailleurs.

« Celui que j'aime est juste là, devant moi. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ou n'importe quoi d'autre ne change rien à mes sentiments. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Remus, il n'y a plus que toi qui compte maintenant. Qui que tu sois. »

J'acquiesce, elle sourit.

« Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as tellement besoin d'être rassuré. »

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et elle m'entraîne doucement vers la sortie où patiente le reste des Maraudeurs.

« Quoi qu'en pense ton amie Lily, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts. »

J'ai terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser mais si je fais ça, McGonagall va devenir folle. Je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant pour nous avoir laissé ce petit moment d'intimité puis nous quittons la pièce.


	23. Guerre ouverte

_Chapitre 23 : Guerre ouverte_

A dix-huit heures précises, nous nous retrouvons devant la salle de métamorphose. Lucrèce nous y laisse après m'avoir rapidement embrassé sur les lèvres ce qui fait siffler Sirius. Il a beau dire le contraire, je trouve que, de temps en temps, il agit en Serpentard. Enfin, j'aime mieux ne pas le lui dire, sûr qu'il m'éclaterait toutes mes dents.

James frappe à la porte et McGonagall en personne vient nous ouvrir. Toutes les lampes sont allumées, baignant la classe d'une lumière chaude et accueillante. Les autres sont déjà arrivés. Timothée est assis au premier rang, juste en face du bureau de McGonagall. Wilkes se trouve au milieu de la salle et Junior Avery est assis juste à côté de la porte. Tous trois nous dévisagent avec haine.

McGonagall retient Sirius et James par le col de leurs uniformes.

« Monsieur Black, je vous veux là-bas, juste en face de mon bureau. »

A deux tables d'écart de Timothée tout de même.

« Monsieur Potter, installez vous au milieu de la pièce. »

A distance respectable de Wilkes bien sûr.

« Monsieur Lupin, dans le fond. »

A côté de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible de Junior. McGonagall hésite en constatant qu'il manque une place pour Peter. Je vois une lueur d'espoir briller dans le regard de ce dernier. Mais McGonagall ne se laisse pas démonter. D'un coup de baguette, elle déplace une table et une chaise à côté du poêle à charbon.

« Monsieur Pettigrow, là-bas. »

Il part s'y installer en traînant les pieds. Veinard, au moins, il aura chaud, lui. Je prends possession de l'espace qui m'est réservé, sors une plume, un parchemin et un flacon d'encre. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall retourne s'installer à son bureau.

« Je vous préviens, le premier qui émet le moindre son, je le colle tous les jours pendant deux heures, dimanches compris, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

James envoie un clin d'œil à Wilkes. Ce dernier renifle bruyamment, les yeux exorbités de rage. Il n'ose cependant pas désobéir à McGonagall. C'est vrai que, quand elle est en colère, elle peut faire peur. D'un coup de baguette, elle inscrit la sentence au tableau : Pour être respecté, il faut être respectable.

Je sonde mes compagnons du regard. James a un drôle de petit sourire en coin qui n'augure rien de bon. Sirius, lui est impassible. Il va même jusqu'à étouffer un bâillement. Peter a l'air angoissé. Côté Serpentard, Timothée et Wilkes n'ont pas changé d'expression. Quant à Junior, il dévore James du regard avec une telle lueur de haine que je me demande si ce ne sont pas ses yeux qui éclairent la pièce.

« Travaillez en silence maintenant. »

McGonagall s'assoit et ouvre un livre dans lequel elle se plonge immédiatement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le titre mais j'ai largement pu voir la photo de chat sur la couverture. Un traité sur les matous d'Ecosse peut-être ?

Je me retiens de rire en dernière minute. De sa place, je vois Sirius adresser un signe discret à James : une patte de chat griffant l'air. James se mord la lèvre de justesse pour ne pas éclater de rire. Peter, lui, nous tourne le dos. Sa plume a déjà commencé à gratter son parchemin.

Allez, trêve de plaisanterie. Au plus vite j'aurais fini, au plus vite je serais sorti. J'inscris mon nom tout en haut du parchemin, mon année d'étude, ma maison. Bien. Le principal est fait.

Durant quelques instants, le silence emplit la salle. La chaleur qui émane du poêle me fait suer sous ma chemise. Là-bas, Peter doit être littéralement en train de cuire. Avec un bâillement, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir s'il est toujours de ce monde. Dans le mouvement, mon regard croise celui de Junior. Sa plume à la main, il me fixe. Ouah ! C'est flippant quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Je lui envoie un petit sourire et me remets au travail. Peter va bien, je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder plus longuement…

Je pousse un cri et recule brusquement ma chaise. Les pieds raclent bruyamment le sol et le dossier va heurter la table derrière moi.

« Monsieur Lupin ! »

McGonagall se lève et comprend immédiatement pourquoi j'ai désobéi. Une doxy se promène joyeusement sur mon parchemin, étalant derrière elle l'encre qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Non mais, d'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

Depuis sa place, Junior éclate de rire.

« Monsieur Avery, silence !

_ Expulso ! »

Il a fallu moins d'une seconde à Timothée pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer dans ma direction. Je plonge sous mon bureau au moment même où la doxy est propulsée par le sortilège. Elle passe à quelques centimètres de ma tête dans un vrombissements d'ailes et atterrit dans les cheveux de Peter. Il secoue la tête, pousse un cri lorsqu'il voit la bestiole tomber sur son parchemin, une mèche de cheveux entre les pattes.

« J'ai dit silence ! »

Sirius s'empare de son flacon d'encre et le jette à la figure de Timothée. Il le reçoit juste sur le nez, ce qui couvre de noir tout le bas de son visage.

« Monsieur Black ! »

McGonagall ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Wilkes en profite pour jeter un sort à la chaise de James dont les pieds se brisent net. Il s'écrase au sol dans un grand bruit.

La suite va très vite. James se relève d'un bond et saute sur Wilkes. Son poing vient le frapper au menton. La tête du Serpentard est projetée en arrière.

« Repulso ! »

Je pousse un cri lorsque ma propre chaise se jette sur moi et m'écrase les doigts contre mon bureau sous lequel je suis toujours à moitié caché. Je remonte à la surface en serrant ma main douloureuse.

« Expurgo ! »

Je reçoit le sort dans le ventre ce qui me plie en deux de douleur. Immédiatement, je sens mon estomac se tordre et je vomis sur mes pieds.

« Silence ! Silence ! »

McGonagall n'en peut plus de hurler. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber à genoux, secoué à nouveau de nausées. A cause de la retenue, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de prendre notre repas. Mon estomac est vide ce qui rend les vomissements d'autant plus douloureux. D'une main, je m'accroche à mon bureau. De l'autre, je tente d'atteindre ma baguette dans ma poche.

Je vois nettement James assis à califourchon sur la poitrine de Wilkes et lui marteler le visage de coups de poings. Ses lunettes sont de travers sur son nez. Lui aussi reçoit quelques coups. Sirius et Timothée s'envoient maléfices sur maléfices. Les jambes du Serpentard sont agitées de tremblements comme si elles voulaient danser toutes seules et mon ami est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui l'empêche de formuler clairement ses sorts. Peter se dissimule derrière le poêle à charbon et envoie des maléfices à tous ceux qu'il voit. Junior, lui, est aux prises avec son bureau dont les pieds tentent d'emprisonner les siens.

Je suis pris d'une nouvelle nausée qui m'arrache un gémissement de douleur.

« Finite Incantatem ! J'ai dit silence ! »

J'ai un dernier hoquet mais plus rien ne franchit ma gorge. Nous nous immobilisons et nous tournons vers McGonagall. Debout derrière son bureau, elle est écarlate de rage mais ni sa baguette ni sa main ne tremble.

« Monsieur La Hire, monsieur Black, vous avez cinq minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce. Les autres, dehors ! Si j'entends dire qu'un seul d'entre vous a cherché la bagarre sur le chemin du retour, je donne carte blanche à monsieur Rusard pour la punition. »

Je ramasse mes affaires et me traîne hors de la pièce. Un affreux goût amer me tapisse la bouche. Mes chaussures et le bas de mon pantalon sont tachés. James, lui, a quelques griffes sur le visage et un hématome bleu sombre sur la joue droite. Peter n'a eu à subir aucun sort mais ses mains sont constellées de morsures de doxy ce qui signifie qu'il va nous falloir passer par l'infirmerie. Le venin de doxy n'est pas dangereux s'il est traité à temps. Dans le cas contraire… eh bien dans le cas contraire je n'en ai aucune idée puisque jamais personne n'a accepté d'attendre pour voir le résultat.

Devinant que la retenue de Sirius et de Timothée qui ont été les premiers à engager la bagarre n'est pas près de se terminer, nous filons vers l'infirmerie.

En nous voyant entrer, mademoiselle Pomfresh soupire et lève les yeux au plafond. En six ans, nous devons être ceux qu'elle a le plus vu. Elle tend un pot de cataplasme de racines noires à James pour soigner ses griffures, un flacon d'antidote à Peter contre ses morsures et me donne (avec un grand sourire) une compresse imbibée de solution d'apaisement pour mes doigts.

J'aime bien mademoiselle Pomfresh. Elle a une façon de s'occuper de moi qui me donne presque l'impression de ne pas être si monstrueux que ça. Mais depuis l'année dernière, j'ai quelques difficultés à garder l'esprit clair en sa présence. Depuis le début, c'est elle qui vient me chercher dans la cabane hurlante après mes transformations. Et je dois dire que pour un garçon de seize ans, se retrouver entièrement nu (même sous une couverture) en présence d'une jeune infirmière de vingt ans, ça fait de l'effet.

Sirius n'a de cesse de me charrier avec ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il l'a appris.


	24. Amère trahison

_Chapitre 24 : Amère trahison_

Il est tard lorsque Sirius fait finalement son apparition dans notre dortoir, l'air épuisé. James et moi sommes installés sur mon lit et nous disputons une partie de cartes à laquelle nous ne prêtons pas un grand intérêt. Peter est allongé un peu plus loin, une main sous la nuque, très occupé à lire son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sirius laisse la porte claquer derrière lui. Il défait sa cravate et part s'effondrer sur son propre lit. James jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Presque vingt-trois heures. Ça fait cinq heures que tu es en retenue, Patmol.

_ McGonagall ne nous laissé partir qu'à regret. »

La voix de Sirius est étouffée par son oreiller. Ses cheveux sont défaits. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi soigneux de sa personne, c'est presque une humiliation.

« Je n'ai même pas pu manger. »

Peter laisse échapper une exclamation d'horreur. Il s'assit brusquement.

« Elle n'a pas le droit de te laisser mourir de faim. »

James se lève et se dirige vers sa malle. Il en tire sa cape d'invisibilité. Ça va, j'ai compris où il veut en venir mais je fais quand même l'innocent, celui qui n'a pas saisi.

« Un tour aux cuisines s'impose alors. »

Il me tend la cape.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? je demande. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé je me suis retrouvé en retenue.

_ Tu feras plus attention cette fois. »

Je souffle mais prends tout de même la cape.

« Si Rusard me tombe dessus, James, je te promets de te faire avaler tes lunettes. »

Il me renvoie un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore. Mais tu es le préfet et le préféré de McGonagall. Ils seront plus sympa avec toi. »

J'enfile la cape et me glisse hors du dortoir. Tout est silencieux. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et passe le trou du portrait. Comme chaque fois que nous sortons de nuit, elle se met à appeler, à demander qui est là mais finit tout de même par pivoter. Je m'engouffre dans les escaliers. Il fait froid ici et sombre. Je descends rapidement. Cette fois, pas moyen de perdre mon temps. Je file aux cuisines et je remonte aussi sec. Enfin, en espérant que les elfes ne me retiennent pas. Ils ont la sale manie de vouloir m'alpaguer à droite et à gauche et la plupart du temps je suis obligé de me défiler.

Faut les comprendre, ils n'ont pas souvent la visite des élèves.

« Je te laisse trois jours. Passé ce délais, je m'en occupe moi-même. »

Je m'arrête tout à coup, une main posée sur la rampe de l'escalier. La voix vient de l'étage inférieur. Je bloque ma respiration dans ma poitrine pour mieux entendre.

« J'ai besoin de plus que trois jours. Il ne marche pas dans la combine. »

Lucrèce. Et Timothée bien sûr. Je tends l'oreille mais mon cœur bat si fort qu'il m'assourdit. Je me penche par-dessus la rambarde. Ils sont un peu plus bas, dans un angle de l'escalier. Lucrèce tient les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Timothée, lui, a l'air plus détendu.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore fait assez.

_ Je fais ce que je peux, Tim. Je te le promets.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu y mettais plus de cœur l'année dernière.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Timothée ricane.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

_ Bien sûr que non. Je te rappelle que c'est un loup-garou. »

Mes mains se crispent sur la rampe de l'escalier. Mon cœur cesse de battre. Le sang se met à palpiter dans mes veines. J'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds.

« Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

_ Tu rêves ma vieille. Je veux bien te laisser aller jusqu'à quatre jours mais il vaut mieux ne pas attendre plus longtemps. S'il ne marche pas, je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. Un loup-garou, pfff. Il ne manquera pas à grand monde. Je suis sûr que même ses parents me remercieront. »

Je me laisse tomber sur les marches. Dans un craquement, l'escalier commence à bouger. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Quel imbécile ! Comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle m'aimait ? Comment ai-je pu porter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

Le mouvement de l'escalier fait glisser la cape de James de mes épaules. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Que Rusard me trouve, qu'il me fasse fouetter si ça lui fait plaisir. Je m'en fiche. Mon monde vient de s'écrouler. Mes derniers espoirs se consument.

Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. Je m'en veux horriblement de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt. Si j'avais écouté les autres, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Pardon, Lily. Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal en refusant de t'entendre.

« On en a besoin, Lucrèce. Alors ne nous laisse pas tomber sur ce coup-là.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais laissé tomber. J'ai entièrement fait don de moi-même pour vous.

_ Sûr, sœurette. Et je te garantis que ça payera. Remonte te coucher maintenant. »

Ses pas sur les marches. Mon escalier a bougé, elle ne me croise pas, ne s'aperçois même pas de ma présence.

Je suis anéanti. Le silence retombe et longtemps après leur départ à tous les deux, je suis toujours là, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. Un froid glacial m'envahit, m'enserre la poitrine. J'étouffe. Je veux mourir. Je ne suis plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? »

Warning, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne lève même pas les yeux vers lui.

« Il est presque minuit, vous n'avez rien à faire là. Remontez dans votre… »

Je me lève même si j'ai à peine conscience de ce que je fais. Mon regard se braque sur celui du professeur. Il recule d'un pas.

« … dortoir. »

Je cligne des yeux. Mes larmes brouillent ma vision. Le professeur Warning est encore habillé mais ses cheveux sont aplatis sur le côté droit et son visage porte les marques de son oreiller. Il s'est probablement réveillé juste à temps pour sa ronde de nuit.

« Ça va vous coûter vingt… »

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je ramasse la cape de James et reprends ma route.

« Revenez par ici ! »

Les talons de Warning claquent sur les marches derrière moi. J'accélère le pas. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée et cours droit vers la grande porte.

« Cinquante… points ! glapit Warning déjà à bout de souffle. Je… vous… enlève… cinquante… points ! »

S'il savait à quel point je me fiche de ses points. Je débouche dans le parc. Il fait froid. Très froid même mais la froideur de la nuit n'est rien à côté de celle que je ressens. Mon esprit est embrumé, je ne parviens même plus à penser. Mes semelles s'enfoncent dans la boue, éclaboussant le bas de mon pantalon.

Je crois que j'ai semé Warning. Tant mieux. Je continue ma route, traverse une bonne partie du parc jusqu'à me retrouver enfin devant le lac. Je m'arrête subitement.

L'eau clapote sur la rive à quelques centimètres de mes pieds. Et maintenant ? Est-ce que je vais me jeter dans le lac ?

Je me laisse tomber sur une grosse pierre. Je n'ai plus la force de pleurer. J'ai mal. La douleur me serre la poitrine, retient mon souffle dans ma gorge. Mes tempes sont comme prises dans un étau et mes mains tremblent. Je sais que je devrais haïr Lucrèce pour ce qu'elle vient de dire mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je me sens trahi. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste avaient raison. Ils ont toujours eu raison. Je ne suis plus un être humain. Je suis un monstre, une bête.

Je me remets à sangloter. J'appuie mes poings contre mes yeux. J'ai tellement mal…

Je pleure ainsi durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je sois trop épuisé pour continuer. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, je reste immobile. Le vent m'ébouriffe les cheveux, me fait frissonner mais je suis incapable de bouger. Plus loin, j'entends un bruit d'éclaboussure. Un poisson qui saute dans le lac ? Ou peut-être le calamar géant qui profite de l'obscurité de la nuit pour s'offrir une petite balade à la surface ? De la forêt interdite, monte le cri rauque d'un animal de grande taille.

Je suis l'un d'entre eux.

Ma place n'est pas au milieu des sorciers.

Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Dumbledore s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Ah ! Elle est belle la tolérance qu'il m'avait promise. Je n'ai aucun avenir et il le sait. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé croire que je pouvais faire face, que je pouvais changer les choses ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé croire que le regard des autres n'est pas important ?

J'aurais préféré être tué plutôt que de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je me prends maintenant à haïr mon père. De toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. Tout est de sa faute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se mêle des affaires de Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un moldu, par Merlin, il n'avait pas à fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas. J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui, à cause de sa maladresse, de son insolence.

Je le hais. Du plus profond de moi-même, je le hais. Qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances, qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il m'a fait. Pas la peine de jouer le père qui culpabilise. C'est trop tard. J'en ai assez de sa fausse pitié, de son pathétique amour paternel.

Au-dessus du lac, l'aube commence à rougeoyer.

Je suis seul et je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours été. Pendant six ans, je me suis voilé la face. J'ai fait semblant d'être quelqu'un. Qu'on ne me parle pas d'amitié. Les autres sont bien mieux sans moi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma présence. Je leur cause d'ailleurs plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Le ciel s'éclaircit de plus en plus. Je me lève. Mes muscles sont endoloris par l'immobilité mais aussi par le froid. J'avise la cabane de Hagrid. Une lumière perce de derrière les fenêtres, arrosant de jaune et d'orange le champ de citrouilles qui poussent en silence. Je dépose la cape de James sur le pas de la porte. Hagrid saura quoi en faire. Il est au courant depuis longtemps, il la reconnaîtra.

Je marche vers la forêt interdite. Que puis-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

L'obscurité, ici, y est encore épaisse. Je m'enfonce sous la voûte des arbres. Un peu d'humidité ruisselle des feuilles. J'enjambe des racines. Jusqu'où mes pas vont-ils me porter ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas où débouche la forêt. Des brindilles craquent tout autour de moi. Je sens des regards se poser sur mes épaules. On ne m'attaquera pas. Je suis l'un d'entre eux et ils le sentent.

De pâles rayons du soleil traversent difficilement les frondaisons lorsque je finis par m'arrêter. J'ai toujours marché droit devant moi mais j'ignore complètement où je suis. Je m'appuie contre le tronc d'un arbre et m'assois à même le sol. Tout autour de moi, il n'y a que la forêt et ses milliers de sons et d'odeurs. Je ferme les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Lucrèce ? Pourquoi m'avoir tant donné et m'avoir tant promis si tu n'en pensais pas un mot ?

J'aimerais la détester, avoir le courage de lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'appuie ma tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Son odeur d'humus m'enveloppe.

Je n'arrive pas à éprouver la moindre haine pour elle. Je l'aime. Mon cœur bat pour elle, mon âme s'est ravivée à son contact. Ma peau se souviens de la sienne. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle me fait, je ne peux cesser de l'aimer.

Un animal gronde sur ma droite. Il n'est pas très loin. J'entends ses griffes faire craquer la végétation.

Je suis l'un des leurs… depuis toujours.


	25. Welcome back mister Moony

_Chapitre 25 : Welcome back, mister Moony_

Un feu me ronge la poitrine et un étau enserre ma tête. Je cligne des yeux pour constater que je suis à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Est-ce que c'était la pleine lune hier ? Je suis allongé dans un lit, je porte toujours mon uniforme. Ma chemise est froissée et il y a un peu de sang sur l'une des manches. Comment ai-je atterri ici ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me souviens de rien.

J'ai la tête lourde, l'esprit embrumé. De le sueur colle mes cheveux sur mon front. J'ai soif aussi. Très soif.

« De retour parmi nous monsieur Lupin ? »

Mademoiselle Pomfresh ouvre le rideau qui délimite un minuscule espace autour de mon lit. Je tente de m'asseoir mais une quinte de toux me déchire la poitrine. Un goût de cendre me tapisse la bouche. L'infirmière me plaque une main sur la poitrine pour m'empêcher de me redresser. L'instant d'après, elle me tâte le front.

« Je crois que votre fièvre commence à baisser. Comme vous sentez-vous ?

_ Mal. »

Ma voix est rauque et me fait à nouveau tousser. Mademoiselle Pomfresh acquiesce et prend un gobelet sur la table de nuit.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. »

Son sourire m'indique que le pire est passé. A moins qu'elle ne tente de me rassurer. Je prends la potion qu'elle me tend mais pour la boire, il faut que je m'assois. C'est une véritable torture. La tête me tourne et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux un instant pour faire passer le vertige.

« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici ?

_ C'est Hagrid qui vous a amené. Il y a trois jours. »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux me lacère les côtes. Je renverse un peu de ma potion sur mes genoux.

« Buvez. Ça fera passer la fièvre. »

J'avale une gorgée. Je m'étais attendu à un goût infect mais en réalité… je ne sens rien du tout. Juste une sensation d'aigreur. Rien de plus. Mes sens sont anesthésiés. Je termine le breuvage d'une traite. Elle me reprend le gobelet des mains.

« Trois jours ? »

J'ai du mal de parler. Chaque mot que je prononce me fait tousser.

« Et nous pensons que vous avez passé deux jours dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi vous y aventurer ? Il me semble que le professeur Dumbledore a été assez clair sur le sujet. »

Je suis incapable de répondre. Je m'appuie contre mes oreillers. Quelqu'un a pris la peine de me retirer mes chaussures et de vider mes poches. Quand j'étais en première année, Lily m'appelait parfois le Ferrailleur parce que j'ai toujours de la monnaie ou des tas de choses qui tintent dans mes poches. La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'objets complètement inutiles mais j'ai la sale manie de ne rien jeter alors je fourre ce que je peux là où j'ai de la place.

Je remonte ma couverture sur ma poitrine. J'ai froid, probablement à cause de la fièvre. Mademoiselle Pomfresh m'envoie un petit sourire et commence à s'éloigner.

« Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que vos amis viennent vous rendre visite.

_ Non je… »

Je suis pris d'une nouvelle quinte et ne peux aller plus loin. Trop tard. La porte s'ouvre déjà sur James et Sirius qui se poussent mutuellement pour être les premiers à entrer. Derrière eux, je voix Peter et Lily. Je soupire de dépit. Non, pitié, je n'ai pas envie de devoir leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Sirius se laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit. Peter prend place sur une chaise et Lily et James restent debout.

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'envoie à la cuisine, me dit ce dernier. Cinq jours pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, non mais, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? »

Son sourire, son regard… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Sérieusement, reprend Sirius. Quand on a vu que tu ne revenais pas, on a cru que McGonagall t'avait fait virer sur le champ.

_ Toi, son préfet préféré, reprend James. Tu te rends compte ? Si tu te faisais virer, nous, nous serions directement destinés à Azkaban. »

Peter acquiesce vivement. De son côté, Lily a l'air plus soucieuse, plus sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en adressant un regard de reproche aux autres. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans la forêt ? »

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête. Tout mon corps est endolori. Ah, Lily, tu aimerais que je te dise que tu avais raison depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le fait est là, je suis un imbécile, un cas désespéré. J'aime mon bourreau avec toujours autant de passion. Si Lucrèce arrivait maintenant, il lui suffirait d'un simple regard pour que je la pardonne.

« Hagrid a trouvé ma cape devant chez lui. Il me l'a immédiatement rapportée, dit James. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Quelle importance puisque je suis là maintenant ?

_ Tu es là parce que les centaures t'ont ramenés.

_ Je croyais que c'était Hagrid ? »

Je tousse dans ma main. En plus d'un goût de cendre, j'ai maintenant un goût de sang dans la bouche.

« Les centaures t'ont ramené dans le parc et Hagrid t'a ramené à l'infirmerie, complète Sirius. C'était assez impressionnant de voir une horde de centaures débarquer de la forêt.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste ? me demande Lily. Disparaître du jour au lendemain ? »

Je me redresse. De toute façon, il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement, ils ne vont pas me lâcher facilement.

« Je suis un loup-garou, où est-ce que vous croyez qu'est ma place ? »

Aucun d'entre eux ne répond. Tiens, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Peter baisse les yeux. Sirius garde les siens fixés sur moi. Lily a l'air profondément choquée et James fait la grimace.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, murmure Sirius. Alors on a perdu notre temps avec toi pendant six ans. »

Je me mets à rire mais je suis rapidement coupé par cette fichue toux.

« C'était peine perdue, Sirius.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Faire de mon frère quelqu'un de bien, ça c'est peine perdue. Laver les cheveux de Servilus, ça aussi c'est peine perdue.

_ Sirius ! le réprimande Lily.

_ Mais toi tu n'es pas obligé de croire que ce que trois ou quatre stupides médicomages ont pu raconter.

_ Le fait est quand même là. Je suis un loup-garou. Même Slughorn me déteste à cause de ça.

_ Et il me déteste parce que je suis un Black et que je ne suis pas à Serpentard. Il déteste Peter parce que c'est un sang-mêlé et il déteste James parce que… ben parce que c'est James et que tous les profs le détestent.

_ Hé !

_ En fait, continue Sirius en ignorant l'intervention de James, il n'aime que Lily mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle sait faire de vraies potions.

_ Et puis tu n'as pas fait ça parce que tu t'es tout à coup rendu compte que tu est un loup-garou, dit Lily. Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Lucrèce ? »

Pourquoi le nier ? De toute façon, ils ont déjà compris.

« Son frère et elle ont une idée en tête. Ils se servent de moi. »

Les mains de Lily se crispent sur le montant de mon lit. Je peux presque l'entendre penser. Elle doit jubiler d'avoir eu raison depuis le début.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça.

_ Personne n'aurait eu besoin de ça, raille James. D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas que je tente de me suicider dans la forêt interdite moi aussi, tu devrais peut-être envisager de m'épouser.

_ Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider…

_ Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

James désigne mon poignet droit. Je le lève à la hauteur de mes yeux. Un pansement tâché de sang recouvre la paume de ma main et descend jusqu'à mon poignet.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait.

_ Il a fait particulièrement froid ces derniers jours, répond Lily. Mademoiselle Pomfresh dit que la fièvre a dû commencer à te faire délirer dès la première nuit. Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer, tu étais une proie facile.

_ Je suis l'un d'entre eux, Lily. Ils ne m'auraient pas attaqué.

_ Hagrid dit que les centaures ont trouvé le cadavre d'un quintaped pas très loin de toi. Il ne savent pas comment tu l'as tué.

_ Un quintaped ? »

Un masque d'horreur se peint sur le visage de Peter. Les quintaped sont très rares et surtout très dangereux. Ce sont des carnivores dont les proies favorites sont… les êtres humains. Il a dû être attiré par mon odeur. Il a sûrement cru que je serais une proie facile, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à me dévorer.

« Il y a des quintapeds dans la forêt interdite ?

_ Il y en avait un en tout cas, répond James. Maintenant, il n'en reste plus grand-chose. »

Je grimace de douleur sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. J'ai toujours aussi soif. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table de nuit mais n'y vois aucune carafe d'eau.

« Je suis un imbécile d'avoir pu croire qu'elle m'aimait.

_ Tu es surtout un imbécile de ne pas avoir cru que nous pouvions t'aider, renchérit James. Où est passé ton esprit Maraudeur ?

_ J'ai déconné, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Sérieusement ? demande Sirius. Sérieusement, oui. Tu as sacrément déconné.

_ Vous perdez votre temps avec moi.

_ Râh ! s'écrie Sirius. Arrête de tout voir en noir ! »

Je souris.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Quand on s'appelle Black, on ne dit pas ce genre de choses. »

Nous nous mettons à rire et je sens que quelque chose cède à l'intérieur de mon âme. Un verrou s'ouvre, une porte que j'avais sciemment refermé laisse échapper un rai de lumière. Je me suis interdit bien des choses parce que j'ai peur de moi-même mais Peeves avait raison. J'ai trouvé ma voie et, surtout, j'ai trouvé ceux qui peuvent me guider.

Lily s'assoit à côté de moi et me serre dans ses bras, ce qui fait crier James d'indignation.

« Tu ne seras jamais un monstre pour nous. Mais tu as clairement besoin d'aide. Tu es trop bien pour Lucrèce de toute façon. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle.

_ Merci Lily. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début.

_ Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie de te le dire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a été virée de Beauxbâtons ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Je veux qu'elle me le dise elle-même. Je veux qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

_ En attendant, marmonne Peter, elle pleurait quand elle a appris que tu avais disparu. »

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un rouvre mes plaies lorsque je commence à me sentir mieux ? Elle pleurait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Parce qu'elle craignait que son frère m'ait fait disparaître ? Elle pleurait pour lui ou pour moi ?

Mademoiselle Pomfresh apparaît tout à coup à côté de nous.

« Allez, fin de la visite. Vous quatre, dehors. Vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à faire. »

Elle me désigne d'un geste du menton et me tend un nouveau gobelet.

« Vous, buvez ça et ensuite dormez. Si la fièvre n'est pas passée demain, je risque d'être obligée de vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. »

J'empoigne le gobelet. J'ai tellement soif que je boirais l'eau du lac s'il le fallait. Je regarde l'infirmière s'éloigner de mon lit et je pense à Lucrèce.

Je l'aime. Merlin, aide moi, je l'aime de toute mon âme…


	26. Quelques bribes d'explications

_Chapitre 26 : Quelques bribes d'explications_

Il m'aura fallu attendre deux jours de plus pour que Mademoiselle Pomfresh se décide à me laisser quitter (à regret) l'infirmerie. La fièvre a fini par disparaître et le feu qui me rongeait la poitrine a largement diminué. Pendant ces deux jours, James, Peter, Sirius et Lily sont venus me voir dès qu'ils avaient une heure de libre.

Mais je n'ai pas vu Lucrèce une seule fois.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Les autres se chargent de m'occuper l'esprit. Sirius parle déjà de la prochaine pleine lune. Ce sera la semaine prochaine. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point le temps passe vite. Ceci dit, j'ai passé presque une semaine à délirer. Il y a des trous dans mes souvenirs.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué un quintaped ?

Cette simple pensée me fait frissonner. Tout comme Peter, je m'inquiète de la présence de ces créatures dans la Forêt Interdite. S'il y en a vraiment alors je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore insiste pour que les élèves n'y pénètrent pas.

Je termine de lacer mes chaussures et quitte enfin l'infirmerie. La vie suit toujours son cours dans le château. J'ai l'impression de renaître, d'être de retour d'un long voyage. Je reconnais pas mal de visages. De temps à autre, je croise un regard mais personne n'a l'air de faire réellement attention à moi. Ça me soulage. Les autres élèves ont l'habitude de mes absences. Ils doivent être nombreux à penser que, cette fois, j'ai été sérieusement malade. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs.

Je marche dans les couloirs d'un pas traînant. La lumière, les diverses odeurs, un fantôme qui traverse un mur… J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Un élève minuscule me bouscule en passant près de moi. Il se retourne à moitié, marmonne un vague pardon avant de détaler. Ses bras sont chargés de livres plus gros que lui et il tient une plume entre ses dents. Des morceaux de parchemins dépassent de ses poches.

J'avise un groupe de filles de ma promotion un peu plus loin. Je vois Lyra et Marie, assises sur un appui de fenêtre. Deux filles de Poufsouffle parlent avec de grands gestes. Une Serdaigle est appuyée contre le mur. C'est elle, la première à me voir arriver.

« Tiens, dit-elle. Je commençais à croire que tu avais été renvoyé. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

_ J'étais malade, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise. Je…

_ Tu cherches Lucrèce ? » demande Marie.

On dit que les filles ont un sixième sens : l'intuition. Moi je dis qu'elles parlent simplement le langage des garçons.

« Tu l'as vue ? »

Ce n'est pas Marie qui répond mais Lyra. Toujours assise sur l'appui de fenêtre, elle balance doucement ses jambes dans le vide. Ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son épaule. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Un sourire digne de sorcière hebdo… ou d'une publicité quelconque pour un dentifrice moldu.

« Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Si les filles parlent le langage des garçons, je peux assurer que les garçons, eux, ne parlent pas la langage des filles.

« Ta proposition ? Quelle proposition ? »

Les autres se mettent à glousser. Visiblement, je suis le seul à ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle. Elle-même se met à rire.

« Laisse tomber Lucrèce et sors avec moi. »

Leurs regards sont tournés vers moi. Elles attendent toutes ma réponse avec impatience, presque avec avidité.

« Non. »

Je me rends compte trop tard de ce que ce simple mot a de blessant. Les rires cessent immédiatement. Je tente de me rattraper mais, à mon avis, je viens de me faire une bonne paire d'ennemis.

« Lyra, je suis désolé mais…

_ Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? »

Où est donc Sirius lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ? S'il avait été là, il aurait pu me donner un coup de main. Lui sait toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut… Enfin presque. En tout cas, il aurait su me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Si mais… »

Elle se laisse glisser au bas de son appui de fenêtre. Je commence à regretter l'infirmerie et même la fièvre. Un brasier flambe dans les prunelles de Lyra. Elle s'avance vers moi, pose sa main dans mon cou.

« Je ne te plais pas ?

_ Tu es très jolie mais… »

J'écarte sa main.

« Moi je n'ai pas de frère qui cherchera à te tuer.

_ Lyra, je…

_ Te bile pas, va. J'ai compris. »

Je ne vois où elle veut en venir que lorsque sa main gifle ma joue. Ses copines se mettent à rire.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lucrèce, elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune. »

Elle fait demi-tour et retourne s'asseoir sur son appui de fenêtre. Elles me regardent toutes en riant. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment mérité cette claque ? Je suppose que oui. La finesse n'a jamais été mon fort. James me l'a déjà dit. N'empêche, j'étais bien tranquille quand les filles ne s'intéressaient qu'à Sirius. Je commence à croire ce que me disait mon père, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Les gens ne veulent que ce que les autres ont. Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à moi mais il a suffi que Lucrèce me donne ma chance pour que toutes aient soudainement la même envie. Combien d'entre elles sont vraiment sincères ? Lily m'a dit un jour que je suis plutôt mignon mais qu'on voit tout de suite que je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? La bête est toujours présente. Je la sens à longueur de journée et même jusque dans mes cauchemars. C'est une présence qui ne me lâche jamais, qui s'agite et qui palpite dans mon âme. Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en moi alors qu'à tout moment, je suis susceptible de me laisser aller à ma véritable nature ?

Je suis différent des autres loups-garous ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai juste plus de contrôle sur moi-même. Peut-être parce que j'ai été infecté très jeune, peut-être parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer James, Sirius et Peter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le temps que je pense à tout ça, j'ai pris la route de la salle commune sans adresser un mot ou un regard aux filles. Elles doivent sûrement s'imaginer que mon attitude leur donne raison. Eh bien qu'elles parlent dans mon dos. Comme dit mon père, si les gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de parler de moi, alors tant pis pour eux.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la salle commune. Je suis encore dans les escaliers lorsque Lucrèce surgit de nulle part, saute dans mes bras et m'embrasse. Je manque de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Je sais que je devrais la repousser et lui demander des explications, tout de suite, mais je suis incapable de mettre fin à notre étreinte.

« Tu vas mieux ? me demande-t-elle après s'être légèrement éloignée.

_ Si tu t'étais posée la question plus tôt, tu l'aurais su. »

Elle prend un air triste.

« J'ai essayé d'aller te rendre visite à l'infirmerie mais tes amis m'en ont toujours empêché. Surtout Lily. »

Est-ce que je dois la croire ? Bien sûr, ce serait tout à fait le genre de choses que Lily serait capable de faire et je parie que James et Sirius l'ont suivie les yeux fermés. Au final, il n'y a peut-être que Peter qui me comprenne réellement.

« Elle dit que tout est de ma faute. »

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je vous ai entendu toi et ton frère, l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Lucrèce, j'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit. Vous comptez vous servir de moi pour quoi au juste ? »

Je ne peux pas empêcher la colère de transparaître dans ma voix. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler calmement, lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Dumbledore dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas condamner avant d'avoir pu juger. Je suis justement en train de faire le contraire.

« Ne restons pas là, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette explication au milieu des escaliers. »

Elle me prend la main. Je me dégage d'un geste sec. Une larme brille au coin de son œil. Chacun son tour, moi, j'ai déjà assez pleuré. Nous nous dirigeons vers le septième étage et plus précisément vers la salle sur demande. Lucrèce n'est à Poudlard que depuis deux semaines et elle est déjà au courant pour cette pièce. Je suppose que Wilkes et Avery en ont parlé à Timothée et que lui-même a tout expliqué à sa sœur.

La salle que fait apparaître Lucrèce n'a rien d'accueillant ou de joyeux. Ce doit être un reflet de son humeur. On dirait un salon, rongé par l'humidité et recouvert de poussière. Un canapé grisâtre se tient en plein milieu devant une cheminée vide de feu et noire de cendres. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir.

« J'attends tes explications.

_ Les gens ne font pas toujours ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, Remus.

_ Comme sortir avec un loup-garou ? »

Elle me renvoie un regard blessé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

J'éclate de rire. Ma colère me rend amer. Il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour prononcer des paroles que je regretterai assurément.

« Ton frère a l'intention de m'éliminer.

_ C'est le plan, en effet. »

Sa franchise me cloue sur place. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Je voulais des explications, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi franche.

« Dans le meilleur des cas, tu pourrais finir comme Thomas.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as été virée ?

_ Non. »

Elle s'assoit dans le canapé, faisant s'envoler un grand nuage de poussière.

« Timothée est dangereux et il a surtout très envie de se venger.

_ De qui ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle lève vers moi des yeux emplis de larmes. Je sens ma fureur diminuer peu à peu. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, elle en souffre.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler mais si je le trahis, mon frère le saura.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait le savoir ? Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande même la… »

Même la Carte du Maraudeur est incapable de voir qui s'y trouve. Si quelqu'un la regardait en ce moment même, il lui serait impossible de nous localiser. Nous avons comme disparus de l'école. De la magie à l'intérieur de la magie.

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Pour l'instant, Lucrèce n'a pas besoin de connaître l'existence de cette carte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Timothée.

« Même la quoi ?

_ Rien. »

Elle m'envoie un petit coup d'œil suspicieux mais reprend son récit.

« Timothée sait beaucoup de choses. C'est un legilimens.

_ Manquait plus que ça.

_ Il savait que tu étais un loup-garou avant même que ne commence la cérémonie de répartition. Il m'a donné l'ordre de me rapprocher de toi. C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas très difficile de le berner.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ?

_ Parce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

_ Arrête, tu n'en penses pas un mot. »

Elle se lève, s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma poitrine.

« Ouvre un peu ton cœur et tu te rendras compte que je dis la vérité.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

_ Comment est-ce que je peux te prouver que je t'aime ? »


	27. Culpabilité

_Chapitre 27 : Culpabilité_

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je suis figé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Le souvenir de mes larmes me fait encore mal mais… comment puis-je résister ? Comment puis-je être aussi faible également ?

Je la repousse, à contre-cœur. Elle me dévisage.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Non, je ne veux pas ! Mais si je ne mets pas fin tout de suite à notre relation, il y aura d'autres larmes. Comment puis-je être sûr, maintenant, qu'elle m'aime réellement ? Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un qui me fait croire à son amour. Sinon j'aurais accepté la proposition de Lyra.

« Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Thomas.

_ Je te l'ai dit, il a perdu la tête.

_ Ne te fiche pas de moi, Lucrèce. »

Je fais un pas en arrière vers la sortie. A l'heure qu'il est, les autres doivent être en train de paniquer. Ils savaient que je devais quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Ils sont sûrement en train de fouiller toutes les salles et tous les couloirs à ma recherche.

« Ok, c'est Tim qui est responsable ! »

Elle a l'air furieuse maintenant.

« Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Des larmes commencent à rouler le long de ses joues. Je m'en veux atrocement de lui faire aussi mal.

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve ?

_ J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

Je laisse échapper une exclamation à mi-chemin entre l'ironie et le dégoût.

« Remus, si on se sépare, il va te tomber dessus.

_ C'est du chantage ?

_ Non, c'est… »

Elle baisse les yeux, regarde ses chaussures un instant puis se jette dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Pourtant tu avais l'air assez d'accord sur le fait que je ne manquerai pas à grand monde.

_ Tu crois que ça aurait été mieux si je lui avais dit ce que je pensais réellement ? Tu ne sais rien de nous. Tu ne sais pas qui est Timothée. »

Je referme mes bras sur elle, la serre contre ma poitrine.

« Si tu me le disais, peut-être que je pourrais me faire une petite idée ?

_ Ma famille est versée dans la magie noire depuis toujours. Nous sommes des chasseurs. »

Elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon cœur loupe quelques battements.

« Mon père a fouillé les archives du ministère de la magie et il est tombé sur le registre de recensement des loups-garous du Royaume-Uni. Il a lu ton nom et ta date de naissance et il a deviné qu'un sorcier comme Dumbledore te laisserait une chance d'étudier à Poudlard. »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'écouter la suite. C'est lâche ? Certainement. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Mon instinct me dicte de me tenir loin de ce qui pourrait me nuire.

« Il s'est arrangé pour que nous intégrions l'école cette année.

_ Juste pour moi ? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? »

Elle lève la tête, repousse d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. Tu es l'élément qui fait que Timothée va remplir la mission que mon père lui a assigné.

_ Et c'est quoi cette mission ? »

A nouveau, elle secoue la tête.

« Il est legilimens, si je te le dis, il le saura. »

Elle caresse ma joue, suit d'un doigt le tracé de ma mâchoire. Un frisson prend naissance au creux de mes reins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Il va bientôt mettre son plan à exécution. Il aura besoin de toi. Il va essayer de t'attirer dans une espèce de piège et lorsqu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi, il te tuera.

_ Nous sommes dans une école, Lucrèce. Les professeurs veillent au grain.

_ A Beauxbâton, personne n'a jamais rien vu. »

Elle pose une main sur ma poitrine, commence à déboutonner ma chemise.

« Mon frère doit être persuadé que nous sommes toujours ensemble.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Elle s'attaque maintenant aux boutons de mon pantalon.

« C'est à toi de voir. »

Je l'embrasse. Je sais, c'est lâche, c'est faible, tout ce que j'ai pu dire et penser au cours de ces derniers jours, toutes les promesses que j'ai faites à Lily et aux Maraudeurs… J'y avais pourtant cru. Est-ce que je leur ai quand même menti ?

Nous nous déshabillons mutuellement. Je me sens fébrile. Je me sens aussi coupable, pourtant, je me laisse faire lorsqu'elle m'entraîne vers le canapé couvert de poussière. Nous nous y enlaçons. Mes lèvres parcourent sa peau, caressent sa poitrine. Du bout de la langue, je joue un moment avec les aréoles de ses seins. Elle pousse de petits gémissements qui m'entraînent à continuer. Ses caresses me font frissonner de plaisir.

« Je ne laisserai pas Tim se débarrasser de toi.

_Tout comme tu l'as empêché de s'en prendre à Thomas ? »

Elle m'envoie une petite tape sur la joue puis prend appui sur mes épaules.

« Je n'aimais pas Thomas. Il était… bizarre. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Et tu me trouves parfaitement normal et équilibré peut-être ? »

Elle me chevauche, plonge son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu vaux plus que tu ne le penses. »

J'empoigne ses hanches et accompagne chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsque je la pénètre, un frisson plus violent que les autres m'étreint. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, faisant voler ses longues mèches noires. Je sers les dents pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Normalement, la salle sur demande est parfaitement isolée mais… comment en être sûr ?

Lucrèce se charge de m'empêcher de crier d'un baiser. Lorsque mon plaisir éclate, quelques instants avant le sien, je me crispe. Mes ongles la griffent dans le dos. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui me semble interminable avant de s'allonger délicatement sur moi. Son souffle me caresse la gorge, ses mains parcourent ma peau.

Je regarde le plafond. Mon sentiment de culpabilité est toujours là. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi mes amis, de leur avoir menti. Ça me colle à la peau, comme une glu épaisse et dont il est impossible de se défaire.

Je me dégoûte.

Je m'écœure.

Mais je ne fais pas un geste. Lucrèce m'embrasse juste à la base du cou. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'elle m'aime réellement. Si elle fait ça pour me forcer à suivre les plans de son frère, alors je suis en train de tomber en plein dans le piège.

Comme un parfait petit soldat bien éduqué et bien dressé.

Je m'assois, la repousse légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il doit être tard, les autres me cherchent.

_ Laisse-les chercher. »

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, m'enserre la nuque. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes, je détourne la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de devoir me cacher pour tes amis aient la conscience tranquille.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je me lève et commence à enfiler mes vêtements.

« Quoi alors ?

_ Laisse-moi du temps, Lucrèce.

_ Mais du temps, on n'en a pas ! »

Je n'ai pas fini de boutonner ma chemise mais je me penche vers elle. J'appuie mes mains sur ses cuisses, effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

« Laisse m'en quand même un peu. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Tu me sautes et après tu réfléchis ?

_ Tu m'as poignardé dans le dos.

_ Alors on est quittes ? C'est ça ? »

Cette discussion ne finira jamais. Elle cherchera toujours à avoir le dernier mot et je me connais, au bout d'un moment, je vais finir par me lasser et par capituler. C'est pour ça que James et Sirius obtiennent toujours tout ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Je n'aime pas me battre, je n'aime pas devoir défendre mes opinions. J'aime lorsque tout est simple et rapide.

Ce qui n'est, pour ainsi dire, jamais le cas.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à te prouver que je t'aime, c'est ça ?

_ Tu m'as prouvé que moi je t'aime. J'aimerais être sûr que ce soit réciproque. »

Je termine de m'habiller et me dirige vers la porte.

« Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid. »

Je quitte la pièce avant qu'elle ne m'appelle et que je finisse par faire demi-tour.


	28. Cauchemar

_Chapitre 28 : Cauchemar_

L'ombre rampe. L'ombre s'écoule le long des murs. L'ombre me colle à la peau. Elle s'insinue dans mes narines, dans ma bouche, me fait suffoquer. Je cherche mon souffle mais j'étouffe. Mes mains s'agitent sur mon visage pour me débarrasser de cette seconde peau qui m'empêche de respirer.

L'air me manque…

« Ouah ! Calme-toi ! »

Je sursaute et, dans un instant de panique, envoie mon poing dans le visage de Sirius. Il recule en se tenant le nez. Toute la bordée d'insultes qu'il me lance me garantis qu'il ne va pas si mal que ça.

Je suis maintenant assis sur mon lit, à bout de souffle. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre mon corps, je tremble de froid.

La seule lumière qui éclaire notre dortoir provient de la baguette de James. Assis sur son lit, les cheveux hirsutes, il a les yeux à moitié fermés. Peter, lui, s'est levé, il se tient à quelques pas de moi et me dévisage.

« Tu t'es mis à hurler, dit-il, c'était flippant. »

Je me passe une main sur le visage. Mon front ruisselle de sueur. Mon cœur bat la chamade aussi. A chaque battement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va jaillir de ma cage thoracique et tomber sur mes genoux.

« J'ai essayé de te donner un coup de main, grommelle Sirius en se pinçant le nez entre le pouce et l'index pour calmer le saignement, et voilà comment tu me remercies.

_ Désolé. »

Ma voix n'est pas aussi franche que je l'aurais aimé. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer un peu.

« Quelle heure il est ?

_ Presque deux heures du matin, répond James dans un bâillement. On peut espérer se rendormir ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Dans le pâle halo de sa baguette, il a l'air d'un fantôme. L'obscurité dessine un masque sur son visage. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemble à un inferius échappé de l'enfer.

Je frissonne.

« Ça va, c'était juste un cauchemar.

_ Le problème avec les loups-garous, reprend Sirius, c'est qu'ils font toujours des cauchemars.

_ Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? » me demande Peter.

Je fouille dans ma mémoire. Que se passait-il avant que Sirius ne me réveille ? Je me souviens de l'ombre et de cette sensation d'étouffement mais… rien d'autre. Et pourtant, c'était terrifiant.

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Il faisait sombre, c'est tout.

_ Pas étonnant, répond Peter, tu avais les yeux grands ouverts, on ne voyait que le blanc. »

De là où je me trouve, je le vois frissonner.

« J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque. »

En fait, je l'ai cru aussi. Je m'appuie contre le montant de mon lit. Ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur commencent à se clamer. Sirius n'a pas tort. Le problème avec les loups-garous, c'est qu'ils font toujours des cauchemars. Surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ma mère dit que c'est parce que mon cœur et mon corps entrent en conflit à ce moment là. Mon père, lui, pense que c'est plutôt parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver pendant mes transformations. La vérité, c'est que personne n'en sait rien.

« Bon, demande James. Je peux éteindre la lumière ? »

Sirius me jette un dernier coup d'œil de biais avant de regagner son lit. Son nez ne saigne plus. Au moins, je ne le lui ai pas cassé. Peter, lui, reste debout un moment encore, il me regarde bizarrement.

« Tu peux aller te recoucher, dis-je. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

_ Tu devrais en parler à Mademoiselle Pomfresh. »

Je suis content qu'il fasse si sombre. Il ne peut pas voir que je rougis. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer et une certaine raideur me gagner. Ce n'est pas le fait de demander conseil à l'infirmière qui me met dans cet état, non, c'est l'idée que, dans une semaine, je me retrouverai à nouveau nu comme un ver devant elle et qu'elle m'enverra encore de grands sourires.

« Arrête de fantasmer, Lunard, susurre Sirius dans son coin. Si l'un d'entre nous doit se faire l'infirmière, ce sera moi. »

James éclate de rire.

« Vous avez de drôles d'idées, les gars !

_ Avoue qu'elle est bien fichue, répond Sirius sur le même ton.

_ Sûr, mais elle doit sentir le cataplasme contre les coups, non ? »

Il se remet à rire.

« Alors quoi, vous voulez lui montrer votre coup de baguette ? »

J'éclate de rire à mon tour. Plus loin, Sirius me fait écho. Peter, lui, n'a toujours pas bougé. Il y a quelque chose de sérieux dans son regard, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude, c'est peut-être le sentiment que quelque chose échappe à son entendement ou à son contrôle.

« Détends-toi, Queudver, dis-je. Tout va bien, je me sens mieux, on va pouvoir dormir maintenant. »

Il secoue la tête. Il est plongé dans l'obscurité et je ne vois pas grand-chose de lui. Ses cheveux bruns encadrent son visage en mèches désordonnées, et sa mâchoire est soulignée d'un grand trait d'ombre. Mais je vois ses yeux briller.

« Ça ne va pas aller, Remus. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. »

Mon sourire meurt sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Il se met à frissonner. Ses bras se couvrent de chair de poule. Il les serre contre sa poitrine.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je repousse mes couvertures entortillées autour de mes jambes. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, surtout que je ne suis vêtu que d'un caleçon.

« C'est la fin des Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il.

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, intervient Sirius. Les Maraudeurs sont unis à la vie, à la mort et je te parie qu'on parlera encore de nous dans cent ans. »

Peter se tourne vers lui puis recule doucement vers son lit. Son regard a quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Je suis maintenant à moitié levé. Le sol est glacé et anesthésie mes orteils.

« Tu vas bien Peter ? »

Il m'envoie un grand sourire.

« Je vais bien. Je crois que je suis crevé.

_ Je crois que tu es en train de craquer, dit James en levant sa baguette allumée au-dessus de sa tête. Lunard, Queudver, au lit. Je n'ai presque plus une goutte de sang dans le bras. »

Peter se jette sous ses couvertures et l'obscurité nous enveloppe à nouveau. Je suis perplexe. De quoi Peter voulait-il parler en disant que c'était la fin des Maraudeurs ? Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose dont il ne nous a pas parlé ?

Je me réinstalle sous mes propres couvertures mais le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir revenir. J'écoute les respirations de mes compagnons. L'un d'entre eux s'est déjà rendormi et commence à ronfler doucement. Je parie que c'est James.

Pourquoi Peter pense-t-il que nous allons bientôt nous séparer ? Nous avons encore toute une année à faire à Poudlard, sans compter celle que nous venons à peine d'entamer. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que Timothée va avoir notre peau.

Une boule d'inquiétude se loge dans ma poitrine. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne laissera pas un élève tenter d'en tuer un autre. Il est peut-être à moitié fou, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit irresponsable.

Enfin… il laisse quand même un loup-garou côtoyer des centaines d'enfants et d'adolescents. Si ça venait à se savoir, je suis sûr que des centaines et des centaines de hiboux feraient irruption dans la Grande Salle, porteurs de plaintes en tout genre.

Je repense à ce qu'a dit le professeur Slughorn il y a quelques jours. Selon lui, on ne peut pas me faire confiance parce que je suis un loup-garou. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il raison ? Il paraît que les loups-garous sont des menteurs et des assassins. N'ai-je pas commencé à m'aventurer sur cette voie en faisant croire à mes amis qu'il n'y a plus rien du tout entre Lucrèce et moi ?

Je plaque mes poings sur mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire avant mes huit ans qui me vaille un tel châtiment ? Suis-je responsable d'une guerre qui a engendré des milliers de morts ? Suis-je responsable de la destruction complète d'une vie ?

Je chasse mes pensées. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vais trouver le sommeil. Je remonte mes couvertures sur ma poitrine et m'installe en chien de fusil. Qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été un adolescent normal ? Le Choixpeau m'aurait-il placé à Gryffondor ? Je ne pense pas. Il aurait certainement eu une préférence pour les Serdaigle. Ça aurait été sacrément différent. J'aurais peut-être fait partie de tous ces garçons qui tentent, par tous les moyens, d'intégrer notre groupe. Je n'aurais même jamais été ami avec James et Sirius. Peut-être avec Peter, mais même encore, je n'en suis pas certain.

Ma vie aurait été sacrément différente en fait. J'aurais passé mon temps entre la bibliothèque et mes devoirs oubliant qu'il y a une vie en dehors des études. Je n'aurais pas connu les véritables valeurs de l'amitié, je n'aurais pas appris le sens des mots tolérance et intolérance.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endors.


	29. La réunion spéciale des préfets

_Chapitre 29 : La réunion spéciale des préfets_

Je pousse un cri. Le sang me monte à la tête, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Patmol ! »

Mes bras pendent dans le vide, je suis suspendu par les pieds à une corde invisible. Cette position est particulièrement inconfortable. Je vois (à l'envers) Peter et James qui se tordent de rire. Les traîtres ! Ils pourraient venir me donner un coup de main au lieu de rire. Un peu plus loin, Sirius, déjà habillé, est assis au pied de son lit et pointe sa baguette dans ma direction. Il affiche un large sourire satisfait.

« Ça, dit-il, c'est pour nous avoir réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

_ Laisse-moi descendre… »

En fait, je ne rigole pas. J'ai vraiment envie de vomir. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi James râlait autant lorsque Sirius s'amusait à le réveiller de cette manière. Non seulement c'est inconfortable mais en plus c'est désagréable.

« Sirius, lâche-le ! »

Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Je ne me pose pas la question très longtemps. Je sens comme une pression se relâcher sur ma cheville et je m'effondre tête la première dans mon lit. J'en profite pour utiliser mes couvertures pour cacher ma presque nudité.

« Lily ! s'écrie James en sautant au bas de son lit sans se soucier du fait qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon, une chemise ouverte et des chaussettes. Tu es courant que c'est le dortoir des garçons ?

_ Je suis au courant, James et crois-moi, dans la mesure du possible je tiens à éviter de te voir dans cette tenue. »

James écarte les bras et tourne doucement sur lui-même déclenchant des rires tout autour de lui. C'est vrai que son caleçon bleu orné de minuscules balais est parfaitement ridicule. Mais ça c'est bien James, il se fiche pas mal de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien en être capable également.

Lily se tourne vers moi.

« Réunion spéciale des préfets dans dix minutes dans le bureau de McGonagall.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ A ton avis ? »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Aucune idée.

_ Parce qu'il y a des problèmes. Allez, dépêche-toi. Je t'attends dans la salle commune. »

J'attends qu'elle ait quitté le dortoir pour me lever et m'habiller. Je fais tout de même un saut rapide par la salle de bain histoire d'être sûr de ne pas sentir le fauve.

Lily m'attend effectivement dans la salle commune, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle regarde sa montre avec exaspération.

« On va être en retard. »

Je ne réponds pas. Une douleur commence à pulser juste au-dessus de mon œil droit. La migraine du loup-garou… Quand ça me prend, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de McGonagall. La plupart des autres préfets sont déjà là. Je reconnais Mordred Wilkes, préfet en chef des Serpentard. Il m'envoie un regard haineux. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous adresser la parole. Milly Middlage, la préfète des Serdaigle, vient nous accueillir. Il y a comme des éclairs dans son regard. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut. Personnellement, je ne crois pas lui avoir adressé plus de deux mots en six ans.

Mais c'est bien vers moi qu'elle se dirige.

« Tu diras à Sirius que Morganne attend toujours ses excuses. »

Je lève les sourcils. J'ignorais complètement qu'il lui en devait.

« Des excuses ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Milly soupire avec agacement.

« Pour l'avoir plaquée espèce d'abrutis.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. »

Mais je n'en suis pas étonné. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas depuis la première seconde où je les ai vus ensemble. Morganne a fait l'erreur que font la plupart des petites-amies de Sirius : elle l'a trop collé.

« D'où est-ce que tu débarques, Remus ? D'une autre planète. »

En fait, je crois que c'est à peu près ça.

« Il était malade, répond calmement Lily à ma place. Toute la semaine dernière. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas en cours ?

_ Toi, tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de toute ta vie. Tu n'as même jamais eu un seul petit ami. »

Le visage de Lily s'empourpre immédiatement mais pas de honte, de rage. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les demandes qui manquent. Elle dit que ça ne l'intéresse pas. Je pense que c'est parce que son esprit est occupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Genre James. Mais si je lui dis ça, je vais m'en prendre une.

En attendant, je pose une main sur son bras.

« Laisse tomber, dis-je. Milly, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller embêter ? Je ne sais pas, une acromentula, par exemple ? »

Elle tourne subitement les talons en m'envoyant quelques insultes que je n'ose pas répéter et qui, en majeure partie, traitent d'une inclinaison sexuelle qui ne me concerne pas.

McGonagall finit par arriver accompagnée de Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave. Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau dans lequel ont été installées des chaises.

« Asseyez-vous. Et silence. »

Lily et moi nous trouvons une place dans les premiers rangs. J'aurais aimé me rapprocher de la porte mais elle tient à entendre tout ce qui va se dire. Je me sens tendu, principalement parce que Mordred Wilkes est assis juste derrière moi. Je peux presque sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. J'éloigne ma chaise le plus possible de lui mais je n'ai pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Mes genoux sont collés au dossier du préfet des Poufsouffle juste devant moi. Si j'avance encore, on va finir par croire que je lui fais des avances.

Les professeurs restent debout devant nous. Tous ont l'air furieux.

« Nous avons constaté de plus en plus de vols, commence McGonagall. Ça a commencé par des racines d'Asphodèles dans la remise du professeur Slughorn et maintenant, c'est le bureau du professeur Warning qui a été forcé cette nuit. »

Slughorn ne me quitte pas des yeux. Dans mon dos, je sens la main de Wilkes agripper le dossier de ma chaise. Ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille.

« Aouh, murmure-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? Un os à ronger ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Mon regard croise le sien. Il y a une espèce de jubilation dans ses yeux qui me donner envie d'y planter les ongles.

« Monsieur Lupin ! Monsieur Wilkes ! hurle McGonagall. Vous avez tout intérêt à écouter la suite ! »

Lily m'envoie un coup de coude et un regard chargé de reproches. Je me réinstalle de manière à faire face aux professeurs. Je sais que mon professeur de métamorphose me compte dans ses élèves favoris mais là, elle est franchement furieuse.

« En tant que préfets, continue-t-elle, je vous demande d'être particulièrement vigilants et de nous rapporter immédiatement tout ce qui vous semblerait inhabituel ou suspect. »

Wilkes ricane dans mon dos.

« Les hybrides, c'est inhabituel ou c'est suspect ? »

Cette fois, je ne tiens plus. En un seul mouvement, je pivote sur ma chaise et envoie un coup de talon dans celle de Wilkes. Le pied avant gauche se brise sous ma semelle et le Serpentard part en avant. Il s'effondre dans un grand bruit juste entre Lily et moi, sous les rires des préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

McGonagall écume littéralement de rage. Elle traverse les rangs en deux bonds, m'attrape par le col de ma chemise et me pousse vers le fond de la salle. Cette fois-ci, les rires de la préfète de Serpentard viennent se mêler aux autres. Wilkes, lui, se redresse sur les genoux, le nez en sang.

McGonagall me pousse dans un coin de mur où se trouvent un table et une chaise.

« Assis ! s'écrie-t-elle. Et silence ! »

J'obéis. Elle retourne au devant des autres préfets. Je me masse doucement la clavicule. C'est qu'elle m'a fait mal à me traîner comme ça.

« Depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur, dit-elle, il n'y a jamais eu autant de délinquance que cette année. »

Elle laisse passer une seconde.

« Que quelqu'un donne un mouchoir à monsieur Wilkes ! »

Il s'est installé sur la chaise que je viens de quitter, juste à côté de Lily qui s'est suffisamment décalée pour laisser penser qu'il sent mauvais.

Flitwick s'avance pour lui tendre un mouchoir en papier qu'il se colle sur les narines.

« Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un voler dans l'enceinte de cette école, continue McGonagall. Le coupable sera expulsé sur le champ. A moins qu'il ne vienne se dénoncer de lui-même. S'agit-il de l'un d'entre vous ? »

Elle me dévisage. Comment peut-elle croire que je suis coupable ? J'avoue avoir fait pas mal de choses répréhensibles en compagnie de James, Peter et Sirius mais nous n'avons jamais volé. Enfin, sauf la baguette de Severus, une fois, mais c'était uniquement pour aller la plonger dans la cuvette des toilettes des filles. Nous étions en troisième année à l'époque et l'idée venait, bien entendu, de Sirius. Sans Mimi Geignard qui l'avait reçue sur la tête, ou plutôt au travers de la tête, et qui avait immédiatement inondé les toilettes, Severus n'aurait plus eu qu'à aller acheter une nouvelle baguette.

C'était assez drôle de l'entendre glouglouter chaque fois qu'il tentait de jeter un sort…

Le temps que je pense à tout ça, le silence s'est installé dans la pièce et le regard de McGonagall parcourt maintenant les visages des autres préfets. Je suis soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas insisté plus longtemps sur moi. Du bout des doigts, je me masse le front. La douleur, au-dessus de mon œil droit, est toujours là, pulsant doucement, venant par vagues. Elle commence à descendre lentement vers ma nuque. Dans une heure, j'aurais la tête comme un tambour de fanfare.

McGonagall poursuit son discours sur les responsabilités auxquelles, nous, préfets, devons faire face. Plus elle en parle et plus je me rends compte à quel point je suis incompétent. Ou plutôt, comme le dirait ma mère, négligent. Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir préfet, moi. Bien entendu, j'aurais pu refuser mais il paraît que c'est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas. Comment Dumbledore et McGonagall ont-ils pu perdre de vue que tout ce que je cherchais, c'était un peu d'anonymat ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils me nomment préfet ?

« Bien, termine McGonagall d'un ton finalement radouci. Je vous laisse aller en cours. Je compte sur vous pour rester aux aguets. »

On dirait un auror qui cherche à se lancer dans la chasse aux mages noirs.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Est-ce que je dois me lever moi aussi ou est-ce que je dois considérer que je suis consigné dans le bureau de McGonagall jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? J'hésite. Elle vient finalement me donner elle-même la réponse.

« Vous aussi, vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Lupin. Je vous laisse vous en tirer sans retenue mais je vous enlève quinze points. »

Je me lève avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je crois que James a raison. McGonagall m'a à la bonne et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me met presque jamais en retenue. Sauf quand elle n'a pas le choix.

Lily est déjà partie. Elle a probablement peur d'arriver en retard en défense contre les forces du mal.

Je hisse mon sac de cours sur mon épaule et quitte la pièce. La porte s'est à peine refermée derrière moi qu'on m'attrape par la manche. Je suis plaqué contre le mur.

Mordred Wilkes me fait face avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui mijote quelque chose qui sent mauvais.

« Alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je joue les innocents. D'après Sirius, je suis très fort à ce jeu-là. Il dit toujours que je n'ai pas la tête de la graine de criminel que je suis. En parlant de criminel, je me permets de souligner qu'il est cent fois pire que moi et que si mon dossier scolaire doit maintenant servir de pilier dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le sien, lui, sert probablement de fondation à l'édification d'une nouvelle tour.

« Probablement, dis-je. Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

_ Allez, je sais que tu es un loup-garou. »

J'aurais dû me douter que Timothée lui en parlerait. Mais je sens quand même un grand vide se creuser dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis.

« Timothée me l'a dit. Ta copine est plutôt bavarde, on dirait. »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Je me demande si je dois ajouter ça à ma liste des griefs contre Lucrèce. Je suppose que non. Après tout, elle savait que j'étais un loup-garou avant même de croiser mon regard pour la première fois.

« Dumbledore est un crétin, continue Wilkes. Ce n'est pas Maxime ou Karkaroff qui auraient accepté une saloperie telle que toi dans leur école.

_ Je te retourne le compliment. »

Wilkes éclate de rire. Il ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et ça me met mal à l'aise. J'aimerais qu'il s'éloigne ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Qu'il me laisse un peu d'air.

« Tu savais que Timothée et Lucrèce avaient été à Durmstrang avant d'aller à Beauxbâtons ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça ? Et surtout, est-ce que je peux y prêter foi ? Je tente de m'éloigner au maximum de lui mais je suis plaqué contre le mur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de place. Wilkes ricane de plus belle.

« Les loups-garous ne sont pas très impressionnants, dit-il. J'ai toujours cru que c'était des monstres vraiment terrifiants. Mais toi, tu n'es rien du tout. Pas même un cafard. »

Mon genou lui écrase soudainement les testicules. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me colle de trop près. Il laisse échapper un cri suivi d'un gémissement et prend appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Je me glisse sous son bras pour me retrouver, finalement, derrière lui.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas très impressionnant, mais je vaux déjà bien plus que toi. »

Je me prépare à une confrontation. Ma main droite est toute proche de la poche où est rangée ma baguette. Mais Wilkes n'a pas l'air décidé à se battre. Il est plié en deux par la douleur et tient une mains serrée sur ses parties.

Je lui adresse un petit salut qui, en un autre endroit et pour une autre personne, aurait eu l'air amical et je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis peut-être un loup-garou, mais moi, j'ai toujours un œil sur la sécurité de toutes les parties de mon corps.

La prochaine fois que cet idiot de Mordred Wilkes voudra m'intimider, il se rappellera de ne plus mettre ses testicules à portée de mes genoux.


	30. L'étrange comportement de Severus Rogue

_Chapitre 30 : L'étrange comportement de Severus Rogue_

Quatre jours ont passé depuis la réunion spéciale des préfets. Nous en sommes tous restés là. La situation semble stagner, sur tous les plans. Les vagues de vols ont fini par cesser ce qui fait diminuer légèrement la tension ambiante. Quant à Lucrèce et moi… eh bien nous en sommes restés là également, pas tout à fait séparés mais pas tout à fait ensemble non plus.

Nous sommes vendredi et, pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Alors que nous en sommes à la dernière heure de la journée, en cours de potions, James et Sirius font des plans pour m'occuper l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils sont avec moi, mes transformations me semblent moins pénibles. Tout un rituel s'est mis en place depuis qu'ils sont enfin parvenus à maîtriser leur forme animale. Je sais que Sirius trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'aller parcourir les rues de Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit. James, lui, apprécie simplement sa forme animale. Quant à Peter, j'ignore totalement ce qu'il en pense. Il n'en parle presque jamais. Je crois que, quelque part, il a honte de sa forme animale. Il m'a dit, un jour, qu'il aurait préféré être un tigre ou un renard, enfin quelque chose qui ait de la classe.

Je n'en sais rien. Il paraît que la forme d'un animagus fait référence à son moi profond, un peu comme le patronus. Je n'ai jamais vu celui de Peter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le mien, c'est un lion ce qui m'a, un jour, valu une certaine remarque de la part de ma mère : « tu vois que tu es un vrai Gryffondor. »

Mmmmm. J'ai quand même quelques doutes.

« Lunard, surveille un peu ta potion ! »

Je me redresse et diminue la flamme sous mon chaudron. De grosses bulles crèvent la surface, envoyant des gouttelettes brûlantes sur la robe de James. Je soupire. Encore une potion de fichue. Définitivement, je suis très mauvais dans cette matière. C'est la seule, d'ailleurs.

Je suis le grand désespoir de Slughorn. En plus d'être un loup-garou, je suis presque le plus mauvais élève de sa classe. Presque parce qu'il y a un Serdaigle et une Serpentard derrière moi. Ça ne doit pas beaucoup l'aider à m'apprécier.

Par acquis de conscience, je rajoute un ou deux ingrédients dans mon chaudron. La mixture prend une drôle de couleur bleu foncé qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le rose pâle de celle de James. Il y a également une vague odeur d'oignons qui pique désagréablement les yeux et qui monte vers nous. Je fais une moue dépité. J'ai beau essayer de rattraper le coup, c'est bel et bien foutu.

Depuis les premiers rangs, je vois Severus se retourner vers nous. Il a sûrement senti l'odeur. Il m'adresse un sourire et… un clin d'œil ? Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« Il a le béguin pour toi, murmure James en riant. Il n'a juste jamais osé le dire.

_ Je t'en prie, Cornedrue. Je préférerais encore épouser un Magyar à Pointes. »

Nous nous mettons à rire, tentant d'étouffer nos éclats dans les manches de nos uniformes.

Allez, sérieusement, c'est bien la première fois que Severus fait ce genre de chose. Des signaux d'alarme se mettent à résonner dans mon esprit. En règle générale, il évite soigneusement toute forme de provocation. Pourquoi se met-il tout à coup à trahir toutes ses règles de prudence ?

Est-ce qu'il ne vient pas à nouveau de se retourner ? Et ce geste qu'il fait ? Il passe son pouce sur sa gorge. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Sirius chantonne en plongeant des ingrédients dans son chaudron. Peter, lui, a l'air de somnoler sur son manuel. James n'a rien vu, il est en train de dessiner des Vifs d'Or sur le coin d'un parchemin.

Je me suis peut-être fait des idées ? Je regarde à nouveau Severus. Il me tourne le dos cette fois. Il coupe des racines avec une certaine dextérité. Il est tout ce qu'il est, mais il a quand même une chose pour lui : c'est un expert en potions.

Enfin, son geste m'inquiète. Il a probablement une idée en tête. Une idée qui ne va pas me réjouir.

Slughorn est assis derrière son bureau. Il surveille d'un œil les différents chaudrons. En fait, il a surtout l'air de surveiller un groupe de filles de Serpentard. Bon, il faut avouer qu'elles sont toutes très jolies et que leurs décolletés les arrangent carrément mais c'est un professeur, il ne devrait pas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Cornedrue ? »

C'est moi où il est en train d'ajouter tout un tas d'ingrédients dans ma potion ?

« Je te sauve la face, Lunard. »

Mon affreuse mixture bleue se met à bouillonner davantage. Peu à peu, la couleur vire au gris avant de se tourner vers un rosâtre qui me fait penser à une confiserie mâchée puis recrachée. Je fais la grimace. James, lui, semble satisfait de l'effet produit.

« Voilà, tu viens de passer d'un T à un D. »

Mouais. Je ne suis pas trop convaincu. A mon avis, quand Slughorn va lire mon nom sur l'étiquette de mon échantillon, il ne va pas trop se casser la tête. Je me demande quand même pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder ce cours. En fait, non, je me rappelle. C'était juste pour rester avec James et Sirius. Peter et moi, on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus à la fin de l'année dernière. Etonnant que Slughorn m'ait accepté dans sa classe.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, s'écrie celui-ci. Veuillez ramener vos échantillons sur mon bureau et nettoyer vos plans de travail. »

Je m'empare du flacon prévu à cet effet et prélève une louche de ma mixture que je n'ose pas appeler potion. C'est vrai qu'après l'intervention de James, elle a meilleure allure. Cependant, si on me proposait de la boire, je refuserais tout net. Pourtant, c'est censé être un philtre de bonne humeur.

Je dépose mon échantillon et celui de James pendant qu'il range nos affaires. Sirius me rejoint avec sa propre fiole et celle de Peter. Il jette un coup d'œil à Severus en passant.

« Dis-moi, toi qui es si bon, s'exclame-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te fabriques pas un shampooing spécial ? »

Severus lui renvoie un rire jaune signifiant clairement : « cause toujours » mais ne relève pas particulièrement l'insulte. Lily, elle, menace Sirius du regard. C'est dingue ce que les yeux de Lily peuvent être éloquents. Nous rejoignons les deux autres. James me tend mon sac avec toutes mes affaires dedans. J'espère qu'il n'a pas écorné mes parchemins.

Nous quittons le cachot de potions. J'aimerais rejoindre Lucrèce dans la salle commune. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas réellement parlé. Comme avant je veux dire. Elle me manque horriblement en fait. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de…

« Ouch ! »

James se masse l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Sirius.

_ Un truc m'a piqué. Je… ouh ça brûle. »

Sirius fouille les environs du regard.

« Un truc t'a piqué ? Une araignée ou…

_ Severus. »

J'avise le Serpentard qui marche maintenant devant nous. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et m'envoie un autre clin d'œil. Maintenant c'est sûr, il trame quelque chose. Peut-être a-t-il finalement décidé de se venger pour toutes les crasses qu'on lui a fait subir en six ans ?

Je le perds rapidement au détour d'un couloir. James se masse toujours l'épaule en grommelant. Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça.

« Tu saignes du nez, » lui dit Peter.

James porte la main à ses narines. Un ruisselet de sang s'écoule jusque sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il l'éponge avec la manche de sa robe. Peter, lui, est particulièrement pâle.

« Je m'en doutais, dit-il. Quelque chose de grave va se passer.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Queudver ? demande Sirius visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Je l'ai vu en cours de divination. J'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé que l'un d'entre nous va mourir jeune. »

Je réajuste la bretelle de mon sac sur mon épaule, non pas parce qu'elle me gêne mais parce que les paroles de Peter me perturbent.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux prêter foi à ce genre de choses…

_ La divination, ce n'est pas aussi débile que tu le penses, Remus. »

Je renifle de dédain. Là, pour me convaincre, il va lui falloir avoir de sacrés arguments.

« Ce n'est pas si génial non plus, dis-je. Ma mère a choisi divination quand elle étudiait ici et, crois-moi, elle n'a jamais rien su à l'avance. Elle ne savait même pas quand j'étais censé naître alors qu'elle était enceinte de presque neuf mois déjà.

_ Elle n'était peut-être pas très bonne… »

Je me mets à rire. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Peter ne connaît pas ma mère. Mais parfois, il devrait se demander d'où je tiens mon excellente mémoire et ma capacité à apprendre très vite.

« De toute sa vie, elle n'a jamais eu une note en-dessous de A.

_ Ça c'est ce qu'elle te raconte, intervient Sirius, pour que tu sois un bon petit élève.

_ Oui, et méfie-toi, elle m'a aussi appris à botter les fesses des gros chiens qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

_ Oh, oh ! Mais je t'attends de pied ferme, loupiot ! »

Sirius se met en position de défense, les poings levés devant son visage à la manière d'un boxeur moldu. Je ne sais pas où il a vu ça, mais ça m'étonne de la part de quelqu'un qui a grandi dans une famille de sang-pur. Peut-être est-ce Lily qui lui en a parlé. Elle et moi avons été bercés par la télévision depuis notre plus tendre enfance. J'ai beau être un sorcier, je suis aussi en partie moldu. Quant à Lily, elle ne connaissait rien à la magie avant son arrivée ici en première année.

En attendant, je réponds à la provocation de Sirius en me mettant moi aussi sur mes gardes. J'ai beau en connaître plus que lui sur la boxe, je sais que si on continue sur cette lancée, je vais me prendre une belle peignée. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes amusés ainsi, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec deux dents déchaussées.

« Euh… les gars, gémit James, je crois que c'est pas le moment… »

J'évite de justesse le poing de Sirius qui fait siffler l'air dans mon oreille et me tourne vers James. Il est particulièrement pâle et il saigne toujours du nez.

« Je… je me sens pas très bien en fait. »

Je veux bien le croire, il a l'air au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sirius.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tout bizarre tout à coup… »

Il vacille. Peter l'agrippe par le col de sa robe juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

« Houlala, gémit James à nouveau. Je me sens vraiment pas bien.

_ C'est Servilus, dis-je en cachant à peine ma haine et ma colère. Les racines d'Asphodèle, c'est lui qui les a volées ! »

Peter étouffe une exclamation choquée. Sirius, lui, fronce les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire qu'il l'a empoisonné ? »

J'acquiesce. Je suis peut-être nul en potions, mais je sais quand même que les racines d'Asphodèle entrent dans la composition du philtre de mort vivante et, donc, que ce sont des plantes dangereuses voire mortelles. Si Severus a empoisonné James alors il vaut mieux que nous nous dépêchions de le ramener à l'infirmerie.

Peter fait passer le bras de James par-dessus ses épaules.

« Queudver, je te promets que si c'est ma mort que tu as prédit pendant ton cours de divination, je te hanterai durant tout le restant de tes jours. »

Peter grimace un vague sourire mais la situation est trop grave pour qu'il en rie.

Nous sommes encore dans les cachots et nous avons un bon bout de route à faire avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie. Sirius agrippe l'autre bras de James tandis que j'ouvre la voie. Nous remontons l'escalier en spirale à toute allure et émergeons finalement dans l'entrée du viaduc avant de nous engouffrer dans un autre escalier. Les élèves que nous croisons s'écartent de notre passage. James est de plus en plus pâle. En fait, son teint commence à tourner doucement au vert.

Il nous faut un bon bout de temps avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie. Mademoiselle Pomfresh s'y trouve, bien entendu, en compagnie d'un groupe de première année affichant des pustules de toutes les couleurs sur le visage. En nous voyant arriver, elle pousse un profond soupir. Evidemment ! Si elle faisait des cartes de fidélité, nous serions les premiers à les remplir.

« James ne va pas bien ! crie à moitié Sirius comme si l'infirmière était incapable de s'en rendre compte par elle-même. On pense qu'il a été empoisonné avec des racines d'Asphodèles. »

Mademoiselle Pomfresh ouvre de grands yeux ébahis avant de laisser tomber les trois malheureux pustuleux. La rapidité avec laquelle elle saute sur James est impressionnante.

« Beuh… grogne ce dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. »

Sirius lui envoie un grand sourire.

« Parce que t'as une tête à claque, Cornedrue. »

James lui fait une grimace qui me fait éclater de rire. Même à l'article de la mort il conserve son humour.

L'infirmière se tourne tout à coup vers moi, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Je me gratte la nuque.

« Ben… James…

_ Vous avez vu l'heure ? Sortez immédiatement, Remus ! »

Remus ? Elle m'a appelé Remus ? Où sont donc passées toutes ses formules de politesse ?

Peter me pousse vers la porte. Je me débats pour lui échapper et vois… Mince ! Il fait presque nuit ! La pleine lune ! Je laisse mon sac de cours tomber au sol et prends mes jambes à mon cou. Sirius et Peter s'élancent derrière moi.

« Monsieur Black ! Monsieur Pettigrow ! Où allez-vous ? »

Je les entends marmonner de vagues excuses à propos de toilettes ou de… cours de végétation ? Je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. Je traverse les couloirs à toute allure, descends les escaliers en un bond et me retrouve finalement dans le parc.

La nuit est en train de tomber et une chape d'ombre submerge les bosquets et les buissons. Je vais tout droit vers le Saule Cogneur. Mince, comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier la pleine lune ?

Des branches plongent dans ma direction, je les esquive mais suis obligé de reculer. Pour passer il va me falloir…

Un gros rat gris passe entre mes jambes. Pour un animal de son espèce, il est de belle taille, mais par rapport au Saule Cogneur, il est minuscule. Il galope jusqu'aux racines, s'arrête devant un énorme nœud et saute dessus. L'arbre se fige instantanément. J'adresse un signe de la main au rat et disparais dans le passage secret. Sirius est juste derrière moi. J'entends les semelles de ses souliers patauger dans la boue.


	31. Au clair de lune

Chapitre 31 : Au clair de lune

Le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante me semble interminable ce soir. J'avance à la lumière de ma baguette. J'aimerais pouvoir courir plutôt que trottiner mais il y a tellement de racines qui dépassent de la terre que, si je n'y prends pas garde, je risque de me casser une cheville.

Derrière moi, Sirius halète. Je sais qu'il risque sa vie en entrant ici avec moi. Je sais aussi qu'il ne le fait que pour moi et que je devrais l'obliger à faire demi-tour. Mais j'ai besoin de sa présence, de son amitié… j'ai besoin de lui. Je regrette que James n'ait pas pu nous accompagner.

Dans l'obscurité, je me promets de venger Cornedrue. Enfin, dès que j'irai mieux. Le passage touche à sa fin. Je l'ai parcouru tellement souvent que je reconnais presque chaque racine, chaque pierre.

Une violente douleur me transperce le flanc. Je titube, manque de tomber. Sirius me rattrape de justesse.

« On y est presque, murmure-t-il. Tiens le coup. »

J'acquiesce en serrant les dents. Déjà, la douleur régresse. Je sais que pendant un moment, ça ne va faire que ça. Par Merlin, je déteste ces transformations !

Sirius part en avant pour ouvrir la porte de la cabane hurlante. Il pèse de tout son poids sur le montant. Je l'entends finalement s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Une odeur de poussière et de moisi me saute au visage. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'y attarder, une seconde vague de douleur explose dans ma poitrine. C'est un peu comme si quelque chose m'arrachait les côtes depuis l'intérieur même de mon corps. J'appuie mes mains sur mes genoux et ferme les yeux. La douleur me coupe le souffle.

La main de Sirius se pose sur mon épaule. Je me redresse en grimaçant. D'un regard, il m'invite à entrer dans la cabane.

Les quelques meubles qui traînent là sont brisés. Les restes d'une table entourée des vestiges de trois chaises croulent sous un amas de poussière. Un vaisselier bancal est posé contre un mur. L'une de ses portes a été arrachée et traînée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des traces de griffures et des éclaboussures de sang parsèment les quelques morceaux de tapisserie qui ont réchappés à ma fureur.

Quand je contemple toutes les horreur que j'ai pu faire au cours de mes transformations, je me fais pitié.

Sirius ferme la porte derrière nous. De justesse, le gros rat gris, qui n'est autre que Peter sous sa forme animale, se fraye un passage entre ses jambes. Avec un couinement, il galope jusqu'au vaisselier qu'il escalade. Il se réfugie sur l'une des seules planches qui tient encore le coup.

« Tu peux reprendre forme humaine, Pete, dit Sirius en fermant magiquement la porte. Pour l'instant, tu ne crains rien. »

Le rat répond par un couinement. Peter n'a jamais aimé m'approcher lors des nuits de pleine lune. Je crois qu'il a peur de moi. Si James et Sirius n'avaient pas été là, il ne m'aurait probablement jamais fréquenté.

Comme la plupart de ceux qui connaissent ma condition.

Je retire ma veste et la dépose sur le reste d'une chaise puis je desserre ma cravate. La nuit n'est pas encore tout à fait tombée. La transformation ne va plus tarder mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je m'assois dans la poussière, à même le sol, et commence à délacer mes chaussures. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en huit ans, c'est à me déshabiller avant de devenir un monstre. Mon corps va radicalement changer dans les minutes qui vont venir et mes vêtements ne tiendront pas choc.

Sirius se dirige vers un coin de la pièce et soulève un tas de chiffons lacéré et couvert de poussière.

« Ce pauvre Servilus a une sale tête. »

Ce tas de chiffons avait été, un jour, une poupée pour enfant. Sirius et James l'ont achetée l'année dernière dans une boutique de Pré Au Lard. Ils avaient trouvé que la poupée avait de faux airs de Severus Rogue et l'avaient immédiatement baptisée Servilus. Lors de la première pleine lune que nous avons passé à quatre, ils me l'ont offert en pâture.

La mousse qui rembourrait la tête a presque entièrement été arrachée et l'un des yeux a disparu. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. James pense que je l'ai avalé. Possible. L'un des bras pend, encore accroché au torse par quelques fils. Le ventre est béant et laisse sortir des flots de mousse. Le tout est parsemé de traces de griffes et de morsures. Mais un œil avisé pourrait aisément remarquer que des mâchoires plus petites que celles d'un loup-garou se sont acharnées sur la pauvre poupée.

Sous sa forme animale, Sirius aime bien m'accompagner dans mes raids contre ce malheureux ennemi.

Ma jambe droite est agitée d'un spasme douloureux qui m'arrache un cri. Je m'empresse de retirer ma chemise et mes chaussettes puis de me relever. La cabane hurlante est bien équipée de deux ou trois cheminées, je ne suis plus sûr, mais il est hors de question d'y faire flamber le moindre feu. Ce soir, il fait affreusement froid et l'humidité ambiante n'arrange rien.

Peter se recroqueville dans son coin. Lui aussi déteste mes transformations. Elles ont toujours eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Est-ce parce qu'il n'aime pas me voir souffrir ou est-ce parce qu'il est terrifié par la chose que je deviens ? A sa place, je crois que je ressentirais un peu des deux. Sirius, lui, continue sa vadrouille dans la pièce, jetant un œil ici et là. Je sais qu'il cherche des clous, des éclats de bois ou des morceaux de verre susceptibles de me blesser.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. J'envie les animagi et leur métamorphose rapide et sans douleur.

Il fait de plus en plus sombre. Au travers des fenêtres noires de crasse, je vois le ciel s'obscurcir un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Des étoiles se mettent à scintiller. C'est le moment.

Je suis maintenant entièrement déshabillé et je tremble de la tête aux pieds. Je rassemble mes vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. En général, la bête ne s'y intéresse pas. En tout cas, pas autant qu'au pauvre Servilus.

Je pousse un autre cri et serre mes bras contre mon ventre. Cette fois, ça y est. La douleur explose dans mon crâne tandis que mes entrailles se tordent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier. J'aimerais, vraiment, mais la douleur est trop forte. A partir du moment où la lune s'est levée, elle déferle en moi, me submerge entièrement. Chaque partie de mon corps est assaillie par cette horrible impression d'être broyé.

Je tombe à genoux, me recroqueville sur moi-même. Sirius vient me rejoindre. En général, James et lui se relayent pour me tenir compagnie. Ce soir, il va devoir assumer ce rôle tout seul. Il s'accroupit auprès de moi, passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je tente de le repousser mais faiblement. Je ne le fais que par acquis de conscience. En réalité, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il s'éloigne. J'appuie la tête contre son épaule.

« Je suis là, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ce sera vite terminé. »

La transformation ne dure que quelques minutes. Mais pour moi, c'est une vie entière. Les larmes inondent mon visage. Je pleure de douleur mais je pleure aussi de haine. Je hais le monstre que je deviens. Je hais celui que je suis tous les jours et qui tente par tous les moyens de faire croire qu'il est aussi humain que tous les gosses qui arpentent les dalles du château.

« Je sais qui tu es, Remus, continue Sirius. Tu n'es pas le monstre que je vois, je le sais. »

Il sait également à quel point ses paroles me touchent et m'apaisent. La douleur est toujours là, m'enveloppant comme dans un épais manteau mais sa voix me la rend plus supportable. Mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner.

J'appuie une main au sol. Du sang ruisselle le long de mes doigts. Mes ongles s'allongent, déchirant la chair, se transformant en griffes acérées. Mes gencives saignent également, écorchées par des crocs qui me coupent la langue. Mes cris sont devenus rauques. Sirius me serre contre lui mais je me débats, rendu fou de douleur. Il ne lâche cependant pas prise.

Mes genoux se déboîtent, m'arrachant cette fois un véritable hurlement. Mes pieds battent l'air. Mon corps n'a déjà presque plus rien d'humain. Dans un craquement, c'est ma mâchoire qui se déloge de sa cavité. Cette fois, mes cris ne sont plus ceux d'un adolescent mais ceux d'une bête qui souffre le martyr.

Sirius pose une main sur mon front. A genoux sur le sol, il ne cesse de me serrer contre lui et de murmurer dans mon oreille.

« C'est presque terminé, accroche-toi, vieux. Dans quelques instants, tu n'auras plus mal. »

Et dans quelques instants, je ne serais plus rien non plus. Le Remus Lupin qu'ils connaissent tous cessera d'exister pendant trois longues nuits et deux interminables journées. Lors de mes transformations, je garde très peu de souvenirs de ce que fait la bête. De temps à autre, mon esprit a un sursaut de conscience et une odeur, un son ou une image me frappe de plein fouet. Ce n'est jamais très long et ce n'est jamais très compréhensible non plus.

De la salive coule le long de mon menton. Je sens jusqu'à mes oreilles s'étirer et se rabattre sur mon crâne. J'entends les murmures de Sirius, les couinements de Peter, j'entends leur respiration précipitée par l'angoisse ou la panique, c'est selon. J'entends également mon corps qui se déchire, mes hurlements de bête blessée, mes griffes qui raclent les planches vermoulues du parquet. Je sens l'odeur de la peur de Peter, celle du parfum de Sirius, un rien trop agressif, je sens l'humidité, les moisissures, une odeur de fauve… ma propre odeur.

Mais le plus choquant reste ma vision. Les couleurs se fondent comme une aquarelle que l'on laisse traîner sous la pluie. Du rouge, du noir, du jaune, voilà tout ce que je reconnais.

La douleur régresse peu à peu et ma conscience recule dans un recoin de mon esprit, se recroqueville sur elle-même en sanglotant. Je suis à bout de souffle, allongé sur le flanc. Les bras de Sirius relâchent alors leur étreinte. Je l'entends se lever et s'éloigner. Il sait toujours quand il doit prendre sa forme animale.

Alors la bête se redresse, s'ébroue pour chasser de sa fourrure la poussière et le sang qui s'y sont accumulés. Elle secoue la tête, envoyant des filets de bave s'écraser au sol. Les quatre membres tremblent un moment avant de se stabiliser. Les muscles jouent sous la peau. La bête est prête. Prête à chasser. Prête à tuer.


	32. Le piège se referme

_Chapitre 32 : Le piège se referme_

Des aboiements furieux. Il fait sombre, très sombre. La bête tourne la tête vers celui qui lui tient compagnie depuis près de cinq heures. Il s'agit d'un gros chien noir aux poils couverts de poussière. Il est tourné vers la porte, bien campé sur ses quatre pattes et aboie de toutes ses forces. Ses oreilles sont rabattues sur son crâne et ses babines dévoilent ses crocs. Un morceau de tissu pend de l'une de ses canines.

La bête a le souffle court et elle a mal. Elle s'est déchirée la patte avant dans sa fureur. Le goût du sang est encore présent. L'odeur la fait frémir.

Un rat couine depuis les hauteurs d'un meuble à moitié détruit. Lui aussi est tourné vers la porte. Alors la bête la sent elle-aussi : l'odeur musquée et terriblement attirante des humains. Une odeur de sueur, de savon, de parfum, une odeur d'encre et de parchemin, de tissu, de gel coiffant.

La bête se ramasse sur elle-même, son regard jaune braqué vers la seule ouverture que peuvent emprunter les humains. Ses muscles se contractent. Elle est prête à bondir. La gueule s'entrouvre, un filet de bave glisse le long des babines, se prend dans la fourrure. Le sang, la bête ne sent plus que ça, le sang, la peur, la mort…

La poignée de la porte bouge dans un cliquetis mais le loquet ne cède pas. De la magie l'imprègne. Il faudra plus qu'une simple pression pour ouvrir le passage.

La bête gronde. L'excitation la fait trembler mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de rester immobile. Elle sait quand agir, quand mordre, quand tuer. De la bave se répand entre ses membres antérieurs. Ses oreilles se baissent sur son crâne, ses yeux fixent la porte. Encore un petit peu de patience.

Un éclair illumine brièvement la pièce puis la porte s'ouvre. Alors la bête bondit. Un hurlement de terreur s'élève de l'un des deux jeunes humains qui se tiennent dans le passage. Les muscles puissants de la bête la propulsent en avant, la gueule grande ouverte, prête à mordre.

Le chien se jette dans le passage tandis que les deux jeunes humains prennent la fuite. La bête refuse de laisser passer cette occasion de perpétrer son espèce mais aussi de sentir le goût du sang. D'un coup de patte, elle envoie rouler le chien au loin. Il pousse un glapissement de douleur. L'une de ses pattes se tord sous le poids de son corps, lui arrachant cette fois un hurlement.

La bête ne s'émeut pas. Elle n'a pas de sentiment. Le chien est un compagnon de choix. Elle aime chasser le tissu avec lui mais face à de la chair fraîche, il n'a aucune valeur.

Elle s'élance dans le tunnel. Les deux humains courent aussi vite que possible mais elle est bien plus rapide qu'eux et elle le sait. Elle se heurte aux parois de terre, trébuche sur les racines. Pourtant, du fond de son esprit, elle sait qu'elle connaît les lieux, qu'elle est déjà venue ici des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

La bête chasse la vague d'oppression qui menace de déferler en elle. Une présence s'agite dans un recoin de sa tête, une présence qui hurle et supplie. La bête pousse un aboiement assez peu semblable à ceux du chien.

Elle jaillit hors du boyau, se retrouve au clair de lune. Le disque d'or se dresse au-dessus d'elle alors elle rejette la tête en arrière et se met à hurler.

Mais son cri est coupé par une puissante douleur dans le flanc. Ses pattes quittent le sol, elle est projetée sur le côté, s'effondre dans la boue. L'arbre ! L'arbre se redresse, fouettant l'air de ses branches. Il se lève de toute sa hauteur, menaçant, et se jette sur elle. D'un bond, la bête se relève. Elle esquive une première branche, fait claquer ses mâchoires dans le vide. Un nouveau coup l'atteint au niveau de la tempe. Le sang coule, la bête crie, s'aplatit au sol puis se redresse à nouveau. Elle saute et se retrouve enfin assez loin de l'arbre pour le voir s'écraser à quelques pas d'elle puis se redresser lentement. La bête lui envoie un grondement méprisant avant de humer l'air.

Le sang. Elle cherche le sang des deux jeunes humains.

Là ! Là-bas ! Ils ont pris de l'avance. Elle se lance à leurs trousses. Ils détalent vers le château. La bête galope. Des mottes de terre sont arrachées du sol par la force de ses griffes. La distance qui la sépare de ses proies se réduit de seconde en seconde. La bête ouvre grand la gueule, bifurque vers un pont enjambant un précipice. Sa course se répercute dans les planches, fait vibrer la structure de la passerelle.

« Oh non ! Sûrement pas ! »

La voix parvient clairement aux oreilles de la bête. Elle choisit de l'ignorer… stoppe net sa course. Ses griffes tracent de profonds sillons dans les planches. Un carreau d'arbalète vient de se planter juste devant elle. Elle se retourne, observe la gigantesque silhouette qui se trouve derrière elle. Un homme. Il n'a pas peur, il est juste furieux.

La bête montre les crocs.

« Tu n'iras pas par-là ! Le professeur Dumbledore a dit non ! »

La bête se retourne avec des gestes lents pour lui faire face.

« Je savais qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose ces deux-là mais je n'aurais pas cru que c'était toi qu'ils cherchaient. »

La bête commence à se ramasser sur elle-même, très doucement, pour ne pas effaroucher sa nouvelle proie. Ses oreilles s'abaissent.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de m'attaquer ? »

L'homme pointe l'arbalète vers elle. D'un regard, la bête évalue la distance. Deux bonds, trois au maximum, un plongeon sur le côté pour éviter le trait. Ensuite, il ne lui restera plus qu'à mordre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne soit plus rien. Un grondement d'excitation monte de sa gorge.

« J'en ai vu des bien pires que toi, allez !

_ Non, Hagrid ! Vous ne lui tirerez pas dessus ! »

Deux humains ! La bête a du mal de croire à sa chance. Elle qui s'est mutilée elle-même des années durant se retrouve enfin avec des proies à foison. Elle en salive d'excitation et d'envie. Déchirer, mordre, tuer…

Le deuxième homme est un vieillard mais la bête sent que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il est bien plus vif qu'il n'en a l'air. Une forte odeur de thé au citron émane de lui. Une odeur qui écœure la bête, lui donne envie d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa jugulaire.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Hagrid, qu'il s'agit d'un élève ?

_ Ces carreaux ne le tueront pas, professeur. Il faut le ramener dans la cabane et tout de suite avant qu'il ne s'attaque à quelqu'un. »

Le vieil homme acquiesce doucement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la bête.

« Je suis sa cible, ce soir, Hagrid. Il ne s'attaquera à personne d'autre. »

S'il le veut ainsi, la bête est prête à le tuer en premier. Ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Ça lui ferait même… plaisir. Donc deux bonds, un plongeon sur la gauche, un coup de patte et le tour est joué.

La bête s'élance. Elle entend la corde de l'arbalète se détendre et le trait fendre l'air. Elle plonge sur le côté, heurte la rambarde du pont mais ignore totalement la douleur qui se répand dans son épaule. Elle n'a qu'un désir, qu'une envie : déchirer la gorge du vieil homme.

Celui-ci ne montre aucune peur, il lève une main armée d'une baguette. Il prononce un unique mot alors la bête pousse un hurlement. La terreur la submerge. Un poing d'acier se referme sur son esprit. Elle tombe, s'écroule aux pieds des deux hommes dans un gémissement de douleur.


	33. Compterendu à l'infirmerie

_Chapitre 33 : Compte-rendu à l'infirmerie_

« Oh, Lily, tu m'as ramené des chocogrenouilles, c'est trop gentil !

_ Ce n'était pas pour toi, espèce d'abrutis. C'était pour lui.

_ Pourquoi pour lui ? Tu sais bien que c'est moi que tu aimes.

_ Plutôt mourir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? A part les poils et les crocs, je veux dire ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, me racle la gorge.

« Un cerveau, James. Voilà ce que j'ai de plus que toi. »

Il y a un silence puis j'entends des rires. Je me redresse sur les coudes. Je suis à l'infirmerie dans le lit voisin de celui de James au pied duquel est assis Sirius, le bras droit en écharpe. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il se soit blessé.

« T'en fais pas, dit celui-ci en souriant. Ça ne fait plus aussi mal. En fait, je ne garde le bandage que parce que ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas prendre de notes en cours. »

Je vois Peter, assis un peu plus loin. Il est en train d'ouvrir l'une des boîtes de chocogrenouilles que Lily a amené. Il a l'air sombre, morose.

James est assis sur son lit, en pyjama. On dirait qu'il va bien mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

« Paraît que tu t'es sauvé, dit-il. Je suis super déçu d'avoir loupé ça.

_ James ! s'écrie Lily. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

_ Il ne s'est pas sauvé, intervient Peter. Quelqu'un lui a ouvert la porte. »

Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose… un souvenir flou, une odeur, cette envie de déchirer la chair…

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! glapit James en riant à moitié. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me sauter dessus pour m'égorger ! »

Je souris pour le rassurer. Après mes transformations, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à émerger. La bête n'est pas très loin. Je la sens à fleur de peau. Mais James n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas l'attaquer, d'abord parce que je ne suis plus un monstre (ou plus tout à fait) et ensuite parce que je suis bien trop épuisé pour me lever. Devinant ce qu'il me faut, Sirius attrape une boîte chocogrenouille sur la table de nuit de James et me la lance. Contrairement aux animagi, mes transformations puisent énormément dans les réserves de sucre et de graisse de mon corps.

J'ouvre la boîte et mords la tête de la grenouille en chocolat.

« Lily, dit tout à coup Sirius, ça te dérangerait de sortir, disons un quart d'heure ou une demi-heure ? »

Elle prend un air choqué, me renvoie un regard dans lequel je peux lire un appel au secours. Mais je n'y réponds pas. Je sais pourquoi Sirius veut qu'elle sorte. Elle n'est pas dans la confidence. Si elle sait que je suis un loup-garou, elle ignore totalement que James, Peter et Sirius sont des animagi. Et d'ailleurs, si elle venait à l'apprendre, je ne doute pas qu'elle leur ferait tout un sermon sur les risques qu'ils ont pris avant de leur donner l'ordre d'aller tout de suite tout avouer à Dumbledore.

Autant le dire tout de suite : c'est hors de question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je sorte ? »

Elle consulte James du regard, espérant sûrement qu'il parle en sa faveur mais il garde la tête baissée, joue distraitement avec ses orteils. Elle se rabat alors sur Peter. Il n'ose pas lever les yeux vers elle. Lily croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les quatre ? »

Personne ne répond. On pourrait presque entendre un sombral voler.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continue Lily, mais j'ai l'impression que vos petits secrets ne sont pas pour me plaire. »

Elle envoie un regard venimeux à Sirius.

« D'ailleurs je trouve bizarre la façon dont tu t'es blessé au bras.

_ Je suis tombé dans l'escalier du dortoir. Tu n'as pas entendu ? »

Sirius ment avec un tel aplomb que personne ne peut jamais dire quand il est sérieux et quand il ne l'est pas. Je suppose que c'est son côté Serpentard refoulé qui veut ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au cours des dernières nuits ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Ne me le demande pas, Lily. Je n'en sais rien du tout ! »

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est Sirius qui me lâchait pour prendre sa forme animale. Après… trou noir.

« Tu es en train de les couvrir, Remus ? »

Je bafouille quelques mots. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que son ton soit aussi glacé.

« Non mais je rêve ! Par la baguette de Merlin, tu es préfet !

_ Et pour l'instant je suis aussi dans un lit d'infirmerie. »

Soit dit en passant, je remarque que je porte un pyjama. Or, il s'avère que je n'en porte plus depuis mes quatorze ans. D'où vient celui-là ? Je contemple les manches, le tissu blanc rayé. Mademoiselle Pomfresh aurait-elle à disposition un stock de pyjamas pour les jeunes loups-garous se sauvant dans le parc les nuits de pleine lune ?

Assis sur son lit, James se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je le vois en proie à un terrible combat entre sa prudence et sa conscience.

« Ok, dit-il, Lily, je t'avoue tout immédiatement. »

Peter laisse échapper un couinement d'angoisse et Sirius ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu ne vas rien lui dire du tout, Cornedrue ! »

James lève la main pour le faire taire. Il a l'air grave, sérieux, ce qui ne lui arrive, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

« Lily, je dois t'avouer que… »

Il laisse passer quelques instants de silence. Nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres et principalement Lily qui n'a aucune idée de ce dont il va parler. Je vois James faire un petit clin d'œil à Peter puis prendre appui sur ses deux mains et se pencher vers Lily.

« Embrasse-moi et je te dis tout. »

Sirius rugit de rire. De son bras valide, il se tape la cuisse. Peter rigole lui aussi et moi de même. Lily, elle, n'a pas l'ébauche d'un sourire. Elle s'approche de James dont les yeux brillent de malice et lui envoie une gifle retentissante.

« James Potter, comment un idiot tel que toi peut-il avoir des capacités magiques ? »

Il s'assoit sur les talons, frotte sa joue devenue toute rouge.

« Tant pis, Lily. C'est que tu n'as pas réellement envie de savoir. Nous emporterons notre secret dans la tombe. Yeah ! »

Merlin doit avoir un certain sens de l'humour pour avoir osé créer quelqu'un tel que James. Beaucoup de gens à Poudlard disent que c'est un crétin fini. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux mais, tout comme Sirius, il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Là encore, ceux qui disent le contraire ne le connaissent pas réellement. James est quelqu'un de formidable, de loyal et qui n'a pas son pareil pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un. Et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Mais Lily est elle aussi quelqu'un bourrée de surprises. C'est une fille fantastique que l'on gagne à connaître. Si je n'avais pas été celui que je suis, je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle. En tout cas, je l'aime comme une sœur, une protectrice. Avec le recul, je me dis souvent que la vie à Poudlard sans Lily Evans n'aurait pas été aussi trépidante.

« Très bien, James. Te voilà pris à ton propre piège. »

Et sans autre cérémonie, elle l'attrape par son haut de pyjama, l'attire à elle. Le silence se fait tout à coup. Sirius, Peter et moi gardons les yeux fixés sur elle. Stupéfaits, nous la voyons poser ses lèvres sur celles de James. Elle incline la tête sur le côté, prolonge le baiser. James est figé durant quelques secondes puis il referme ses bras sur elle, plonge la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Il profite de chaque seconde et ça se voit.

Lily s'éloigne finalement de lui. A la façon dont ses yeux brillent, je devine que ça n'a pas été aussi horrible qu'elle voudrait que nous le croyons. James sourit de toutes ses dents puis, tout à coup, pousse un cri de joie.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

La voix de l'infirmière provient de son bureau, mais nous l'entendons tous très clairement.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, je vous mets à la porte tout de suite et tant pis pour vous si vous êtes encore malade ! »

James lève les bras au ciel et renverse la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent sur un cri qu'il ne pousse pas. A quelques pas de lui, Lily secoue doucement la tête, mais elle a du mal de cacher le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« J'applaudirais bien, les coupe Sirius, mais il s'avère que je n'ai qu'une main disponible.

_ Alors, James ? dit Lily. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. A toi maintenant. »

James lui envoie un coup d'œil empli de malice et de joie.

« Un marché ? Quel marché ?

_ Tu m'avais promis de tout m'expliquer si je t'embrassais. C'est fait. Je t'écoute. »

Sirius se lève.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Lily. Tu… »

Elle lève une main pour le faire taire puis se tourne à nouveau vers James. Le sourire s'est fané sur ses lèvres.

« On arrête de jouer, maintenant. J'ai l'impression que vous avez fait quelque chose de grave et je crois que vous devriez m'en parler.

_ Tu ne vas pas te mettre à crier, hein ? demande James. Tu ne vas pas non plus nous faire la morale pendant des heures ?

_ Tu ne me rassures pas.

_ Ok. Peter, Sirius et moi… enfin… on est des animagi. Non déclarés. »

Le silence s'abat. Lily dévisage tour à tour mes trois compagnons.

« Des animagi ? Comme par hasard, trois dans le même dortoir. »

Sirius ricane.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard, Lily. Nous avons décidé nous-mêmes de devenir des animagi.

_ Et quand avez-vous pris cette décision ? »

C'est James qui répond cette fois.

« Ça va faire six ans maintenant.

_ Et tu veux me faire croire que vous êtes de animagi depuis votre première année ici ?

_ Oh non, on ne l'est réellement que depuis Noël l'année dernière. »

Lily est en proie à une terrible lutte intérieure. Elle hésite probablement entre les croire et les accuser de se moquer d'elle.

« Il faut être un sacré sorcier pour réussir ce genre de métamorphose. Peter, je suis désolée, mais tu n'as clairement pas le niveau pour ça. »

Il baisse les yeux, rougit de honte. C'est vrai que, tout seul, il n'aurait jamais réussi à devenir un animagus. Mais l'aide de James et de Sirius lui ont été précieuses et les résultats sont là. Ses transformations sont parfaites.

« Nous lui avons donné un coup de main, reprend Sirius. Ça n'a pas été facile mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu as l'air de le croire.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

Lily se tourne d'un bloc vers Peter.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mauvais.

_ Je sais, Lily.

_ Je crois même que tu es un très bon sorcier et…

_ N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? »

Elle se tait, revient à James puis à Sirius.

« Prouvez-le.

_ Ok, James et malade et moi j'ai un bras cassé.

_ Tu disais que tu allais mieux.

_ Je l'ai dit pour que Remus ne culpabilise pas trop puisque c'est lui qui me l'a cassé. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de m'envoyer une gifle. Je déglutis.

« Désolé.

_ Laisse tomber. Peter, montre-lui ce qu'elle veut voir qu'on en finisse. »

Peter avale les restes de sa dernière chocogrenouille et se lève. Il époussète ses vêtements des miettes de chocolat qu'il a laissé tomber, prend une inspiration et sort sa baguette. Il la pointe vers son front, ferme les yeux. Il semble disparaître soudainement, effet d'autant plus saisissant que sa forme animale est minuscule. Un autre avantage des animagi, c'est qu'ils se transforment avec leurs vêtements et tout ce qu'ils peuvent transporter dans leurs poches (baguette comprise). A la place de Peter se tient maintenant un gros rat gris qui agite les moustaches.

Lily se plaque les mains sur la bouche pour retenir son cri de surprise. Au moins, maintenant nous sommes fixés, elle n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce que lui avait dit James. Elle aurait pourtant dû. En général, les choses les plus extravagantes qu'il raconte sont vraies.

Peter reprend rapidement sa forme humaine et retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise, les joues écarlates.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ Avec beaucoup de travail, assure James. Des heures et des heures d'études et d'entraînements.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Parce que les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les animagi et que c'était la seule solution qu'on a trouvé pour tenir compagnie à Remus les nuits de pleine lune.

_ Vous ne l'avez fait que pour Remus ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Pas pour vous introduire en secret dans des endroits du château où vous n'êtes pas censés aller ? »

Sirius secoue la tête.

« Peter pourrait. Mais moi je suis un gros chien noir et James est un cerf. On aurait du mal de passer inaperçus. Non, je te promets qu'on ne l'a fait que pour Remus. »

Je baisse la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir fait de mes amis des criminels pour mon petit confort personnel.

« Leur présence m'apaise, dis-je. Lorsqu'ils sont là, j'ai l'impression que je peux supporter ce que je suis. »

Lily semble se radoucir.

« C'est très… très noble de votre part. A tous les trois. Mais…

_ On n'en dira pas un mot à Dumbledore ! s'écrie James. Il est capable d'accuser Remus de nous avoir poussé à l'acte et de le renvoyer.

_ Je ne crois pas.

_ On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Jusqu'ici, ça a toujours bien marché alors on croise les doigts pour que ça continue. »

Lily acquiesce. Je suis étonné qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que le jour où elle découvrirait le véritable secret des Maraudeurs, elle se serait mise à hurler et à nous faire la morale des heures durant. Ceci dit, que peut-elle faire de plus ? Le mal est fait et il est irréversible. Enfin… mal… ça dépend du point de vue.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez assisté à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

_ Exactement, répond Sirius. Et je peux t'assurer que Remus ne s'est pas sauvé tout seul. On s'amusait tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Servilus et Wilkes viennent ouvrir la porte. »

Je cligne des yeux. Je me souviens d'eux. Je me souviens d'avoir essayé d'empêcher la bête de les rattraper. Ça a été très rapide et j'ai échoué mais je m'en souviens tout de même. Lily s'assoit sur le bord du lit de James qui s'écarte un peu pour lui faire de la place.

« La gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore a été endommagée pendant la nuit où tu t'es sauvé, dit-elle en me regardant.

_ Quelqu'un est au courant pour moi ? »

Je me sens tout à coup très inquiet.

« Non. Il y a quelques rumeurs qui circulent au sujet d'un animal qui serait sorti de la Forêt Interdite pour vadrouiller dans le parc mais personne n'a fait allusion à un loup-garou. »

Je souffle de soulagement.

« Dumbledore prenait le thé chez Hagrid. Ils ont entendu le cri de… enfin, ils ont tout entendu et ils sont intervenus tout de suite avant qu'il n'y ait vraiment de gros dégâts.

_ C'était une diversion, dis-je en me redressant contre mes oreillers. Wilkes sait depuis un moment que je suis un loup-garou. »

Quant à Severus, il le sait depuis que Sirius a essayé de le faire mordre.

« Ok, répond Sirius. Une diversion. Mais une diversion pour quoi faire ? »

Le silence tombe sur nous. Je me creuse les méninges.

« Lucrèce m'a posé des questions sur le genre d'objets que l'on peut trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle voulait qu'on y entre par effraction. »

James se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

« Ils voulaient s'assurer que Dumbledore ne retournerait pas trop vite dans son bureau pour laisser tout le temps à Timothée d'y entrer.

_ Mais la gargouille ne l'a pas laissé passer, termine Lily. Ils ont échoué. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou, au contraire, si c'est encore plus inquiétant. Le fait que Timothée ait échoué dans sa mission signifie-t-il qu'il va en rester là où, au contraire, qu'il va redoubler d'efforts pour rattraper le coup ? La solution la plus évidente ne me semble pas être la première.

« Euh… juste une question, intervient Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait de si important qui puisse justifier que l'on lâche un loup-garou dans le parc d'une école ? »

Le silence qui s'abat sur nous tous est bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle réponse.

« Terminée la visite. »

Nous sursautons à l'unissons. Personne ne s'est aperçu que mademoiselle Pomfresh était venue nous rejoindre. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Elle n'a pas l'air choquée ni en colère, je devine donc qu'elle n'a rien entendu de notre discussion. En tout cas, je l'espère.

Peter et Sirius se lèvent pour regagner la porte. Lily traîne un peu. Elle me regarde puis tourne les yeux vers James. Il lui envoie un petit sourire.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi, Lily ? »

Elle plisse les paupières.

« Une autre fois peut-être. »

Elle finit par tourner les talons et par quitter l'infirmerie. James se tourne vers moi, toujours aussi rayonnant.

« Elle n'a pas dit non.

_ Elle n'a pas dit oui non plus.

_ Elle m'a embrassé ! »

Il prend tout à coup un air rêveur.

« Remus, si jamais je dois revivre indéfiniment la même journée, je veux que ce soit celle-ci.

_ Oui, eh bien moi j'aurais préféré un moment où je suis plus en forme. »

Je me tourne sur le côté et remonte mes couvertures. Je suis épuisé par mes trois nuits de course et de rage. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je bascule dans le sommeil.


	34. De Durmstrang à Poudlard

_Chapitre 34 : De Durmstrang à Poudlard_

Je suis réveillé par une main caressant ma joue et une autre me secouant par l'épaule.

« Remus, chuchote-t-on dans mon oreille, Remus, réveille-toi, vite. »

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, allongé sur mon lit. Je porte non plus le pyjama rayé sorti de je ne sais où mais mes vêtements. J'étais censé quitter l'infirmerie en même temps que James ce matin mais je me suis allongé le temps qu'il s'habille et… je me suis endormi.

Je me frotte les yeux. Lucrèce se tient à côté de mon lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendent de chaque côté de son visage. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes-nous pas vu ? Quatre jours ? Cinq ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui se… ? »

Elle pose son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Ne parle pas aussi fort, chuchote-t-elle Tu vas réveiller l'infirmière. »

Réveiller l'infirmière ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je m'assois sur mon lit et jette un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Il fait sombre. Très sombre même. Quelques étoiles tentent de briller dans un ciel d'encre chargé de nuages. Donc, j'ai dormi toute la journée.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Presque dix heures.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Je laisse mes jambes glisser par-dessus le rebord de mon lit. Je me sens vaseux d'avoir trop dormi mais au moins, je ne suis plus aussi épuisé que ce matin.

« Timothée arrive et cette fois, il ne te laissera pas te relever. »

Je me frotte à nouveau les yeux encore à moitié endormi. J'ai du mal d'enregistrer ce qu'elle est en train de me dire.

« Tu veux dire que…

_ Il a échoué et il est furieux. Il vient pour te tuer ! »

Elle m'attrape par la manche de ma chemise et me force à me lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Je ramasse ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et l'enfonce dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

« Fuis, pars d'ici !

_ Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je ne suis pas un lâche, Lucrèce. Si je dois l'affronter, je le ferais.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ou tu le fais exprès ? Il est plus fort que toi, il va te tuer ! Tu as beau être un loup-garou, tu n'es pas immortel ! »

Ce qui me rappelle la prédiction que Peter a faite pendant son cours de divination : l'un d'entre nous va mourir jeune. Est-ce qu'il parlait de moi ? Etant donné que James s'est finalement bien tiré de son empoisonnement aux racines d'Asphodèle et que ses jours ne sont plus en danger, il se pourrait bien que je sois le mieux placé pour occuper la place du futur mort.

La peur commence à s'écouler dans mes veines.

Lucrèce me tient toujours par main et m'entraîne vers la porte. Où veut-elle que j'aille de toute façon ? Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le Royaume Uni après Gringotts. Je ne vais quand même pas m'enfuir pour aller me cacher dans le coffre fort d'une banque ! Et puis il est hors de question que je passe le reste de mes jours en cavale à cause d'une prédiction de mauvais goût.

Je ne crois pas au pouvoir de la divination, un point c'est tout.

Lucrèce ouvre la porte et jette un œil dans le couloir.

« On dirait que la voie est libre. »

Nous sortons. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé pas mal de temps en balades nocturnes. Lucrèce fait mine de partir vers la tour de l'horloge. Je la retiens, l'entraîne vers l'autre côté.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Dans la tour des Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas me défiler.

_ Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver là-bas pour t'aider à faire face à mon frère ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je compte y trouver ? James, Sirius et Peter, bien sûr.

_ Ils ne peuvent rien pour toi !

_ Ce sont au contraire les seuls qui peuvent m'aider. Tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que moi, Lucrèce. Sans eux, je ne serais rien ! Sans eux, ma vie n'aurait aucun sens. Si je dois partir de Poudlard en catastrophe, je veux au moins leur en toucher un mot.

_ A chaque seconde que tu perds, tu risques ta vie. »

Je tique.

« Ma vie toute entière n'est qu'une série d'accidents et de morsures. Ton frère ne me fait pas peur. »

Si seulement c'était vrai ! Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa main. Je la vois hésiter. Elle jette un dernier regard vers la tour de l'horloge mais finit par me suivre. Nous nous élançons dans les couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui intéresse tant ton frère ?

_ Une baguette. »

Je stoppe net et la dévisage, les yeux ronds.

« Une baguette ? Il fait tout ça pour une baguette ?

_ Pas pour n'importe quelle baguette. Le Bâton de la Mort. »

J'en ai entendu parler il y a deux ou trois ans en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Warning a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette légendaire fabriquée bien longtemps avant la fondation de Poudlard. L'histoire raconte que le détenteur de cette baguette de sureau, ce Bâton de la Mort, serait presque invincible. Si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'agit en partie du sujet de l'un des contes du Fameux Beedle le Barde. Ma mère me les lisait parfois quand j'étais petit pour m'aider à m'endormir. Mais j'ai toujours eu le sommeil facile et je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir entendu la fin d'un seul d'entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette baguette se trouve à Poudlard ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »

Je m'arrête et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois que si, au contraire. J'ai droit à quelques explications, non ? »

Elle baisse la tête.

« Tu perds du temps, Lucrèce.

_ Ok ! Mon grand-père a toujours adoré la magie noire. Il a créé pas mal de sorts dans cette lignée. »

Je m'en souviens. En fait, je me souviens surtout de m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie après un duel qui a plutôt mal tourné.

« Il supportait Grindelwald. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Le mage noir ! Le plus grand ennemi de Dumbledore ! Quand il a été tué, mon grand-père a été humilié publiquement par les aurors et a été interné dans une prison de Roumanie.

_ Quel rapport avec toi et Timothée ?

_ Mon père a toujours voulu venger l'humiliation qui pèse sur nous. En France, le nom de La Hire prête aux rires et aux blagues douteuses.

_ C'est pour ça que vous avez entamé vos études à Durmstrang ? »

Elle m'envoie un coup d'œil surpris.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

_ Wilkes. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vrai mais, maintenant, je crois comprendre que si.

_ Il a raison. C'est pour ça que nous avons commencé nos études à Durmstrang, oui. Karkaroff n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, je peux te l'assurer. Mais il a pris mon frère en amitié et il lui a appris l'existence de ce mage noir qui écume le Royaume-Uni.

_ Volde… ? »

Elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

« S'il te plaît, ne prononce pas son nom. Karkaroff a expliqué à Timothée que s'il trouvait le Bâton de la Mort, il pourrait rétablir l'honneur de ma famille.

_ C'est ridicule. Il y a d'autres moyens.

_ C'est ridicule pour toi. Pas pour lui. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'y personne. Mais nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

« Il m'a entraîné là-dedans. (elle baisse les yeux). Il y avait ce garçon, Roman. Lui et moi, on s'entendait plutôt bien. Il était gentil, intelligent. Un peu comme toi. »

Un peu comment ? Un peu en mieux ou un peu en pire ? Je chasse cette idée de ma tête. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie.

« Pour prouver à Karkaroff que les La Hire sont dignes de récupérer leur honneur, Timothée l'a tué. »

J'ai un mouvement de recul.

« Je t'ai dit que mon frère n'est pas un gentil gamin et que tu n'es pas de taille à le défier.

_ Il l'a tué ?

_ Il l'a poussé du haut d'une falaise. Roman a mis quatre jours à mourir de ses blessures. Bien entendu, beaucoup de gens ont cru à un accident. »

Il y a des larmes dans le regard de Lucrèce. Que ce soit d'amour ou d'amitié, elle aimait réellement ce Roman.

« Karkaroff nous a envoyé à Beauxbâton pour en apprendre plus sur le Bâton de la Mort.

_ Pourquoi Beauxbâton ?

_ Parce que leur bibliothèque est la plus importante du monde des sorciers et que toutes les plus grandes informations s'y trouvent. Pendant que je cherchais dans les bouquins, Timothée, lui, a fracturé les bureaux de tous les professeurs.

_ Et Thomas ?

_ C'était mon petit-ami mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Il voulait que nous… que nous couchions ensemble et j'ai refusé alors il m'a forcée. Quand je l'ai dit à Timothée, il s'est enragé. Il n'a pas réussi à le tuer mais il l'a rendu complètement fou. »

Je n'ose pas lui demander comment.

« Un sortilège, dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Un des fichus sortilèges de mon grand-père.

_ Ok… Donc vous avez été virés.

_ Surtout Timothée. Mais Madame Maxime a jugé plus prudent de m'expulser moi-aussi. Nous n'avions pas une très bonne réputation là-bas. On devait subir ce que tes amis font subir à ce garçon de Serpentard.

_ Severus ?

_ Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Toujours est-il que j'ai appris tout ce que j'ai pu sur le Bâton de la Mort et que j'ai entendu dire que le dernier propriétaire connu était très probablement Grindelwald lui-même. »

Je hausse à nouveau les sourcils. J'ignorais tout à fait que cette baguette eût pu être réelle. J'avais toujours cru à une légende comme l'épée du roi Arthur ou même la corne d'abondance.

« Donc tu en as déduit que Dumbledore la lui a prise.

_ Exact.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore pourrait garder sa baguette sur lui, même lorsqu'il va boire le thé chez Hagrid ? Surtout quand il sait qu'il y a un loup-garou dans les parages.

_ Le Bâton de la Mort n'est pas sa baguette. »

Je ris.

« Si je trouvais une baguette capable de me rendre presque invincible, crois-moi que je l'échangerai rapidement contre la mienne.

_ Chut ! »

Je tends l'oreille. Des pas se rapprochent. C'est peut-être Rusard ou un professeur qui fait sa ronde nocturne. Mais c'est peut-être aussi Timothée qui s'est rendu compte que je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie.

Nous n'avons plus le temps pour les explications. Nous nous mettons à courir, direction le dortoir des Gryffondor. Rapidement, nous atteignons le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Mot de passe ? »

Mince. Avec les derniers évènement, j'ai oublié ce fichu mot de passe. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

« Corne de gnou, répond Lucrèce. Allez, vite ! »

Le portrait pivote juste au moment où trois personnes émergent des escaliers. Non, ce ne sont pas des professeurs ni Rusard, mais Timothée, Wilkes et Avery. Nous nous immobilisons. Une partie de moi me crie de passer par-delà le trou du portrait et de le laisser se refermer derrière moi mais il est hors de question de laisser Lucrèce toute seule. Et il est hors de question que je fuie bien que je sois au trois quarts mort de peur.

Timothée pointe sa baguette vers sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Lucrèce ? »


	35. Le loup contre le serpent

_Chapitre 35 : Le loup contre le serpent_

La main de Lucrèce cherche la mienne. Nos doigts s'enlacent. Derrière nous, la Grosse Dame commence à s'impatienter. Je l'entends vaguement se plaindre des courants d'air, de l'impolitesse des jeunes de nos jours et du manque évident de savoir-vivre qui règne dans ce château.

Wilkes et Avery sont encore dans les escaliers, la baguette à la main. Mais Timothée, lui, nous a rejoint sur le palier. Son visage est rouge de rage. De la haine danse dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas l'intention de me faire peur puis de décamper. Non, tout ce qu'a dit Lucrèce est vrai et, ce soir, c'est pour me tuer qu'il est venu. Est-ce que je vais finir comme Roman ? Est-ce que moi aussi je vais mettre plusieurs jours à succomber à des blessures que tout le monde pensera accidentelles ? Comment va-t-il se débarrasser de moi ? Je suis habitué aux coups, j'ai la peau plutôt dure et j'ai des instincts de prédateur qui me permettent de bouger rapidement, de sentir le danger.

D'ailleurs, en cet instant même, tous les signaux d'alarme se sont déclenchés à l'intérieur de ma tête.

« Eloigne-toi de lui, Lucrèce, grogne Timothée.

_ Sûrement pas ! lui répond-elle sur le même ton. D'abord Roman puis Thomas et maintenant lui !

_ L'honneur de notre famille a-t-elle si peu d'importance à tes yeux que tu vas… t'avilire avec un loup-garou ?

_ Il y a d'autres moyens de rétablir l'honneur de notre famille, Tim et tu le sais.

_ Expelliarmus ! »

Timothée a dû me voir prendre ma baguette dans ma poche. Elle saute de mes mains tandis que je suis repoussé en arrière. Mes épaules heurtent le mur sous les cris de la Grosse Dame qui déserte son tableau, laissant le passage grand ouvert.

Ma baguette roule jusqu'à Timothée. Il lui donne un coup de pied et je l'entends rouler dans les escaliers.

Lucrèce sort sa propre baguette et la pointe sur la poitrine de son frère. Mais sa main tremble. Le Serpentard se met à rire, bientôt imité par ses deux compères.

« Tu n'auras pas le cran de t'opposer à moi, sœurette. »

Lucrèce tient maintenant sa baguette à deux mains mais celle-ci tremble toujours autant.

« Je te déteste ! crie-t-elle. Je veux que tu meures ! »

Je vois l'extrémité de la baguette de Timothée s'enflammer. Je plonge sur Lucrèce, l'écarte de la trajectoire du sort. La flamme passe juste derrière moi et heurte le mur. Nous tombons au sol. Je profite de la confusion pour arracher la baguette des mains de Lucrèce.

« Protego ! »

Le second sort de Timothée heurte mon bouclier magique qui se dissipe immédiatement dans une aura bleue. Le Serpentard baisse le bras.

« Tu as de bons réflexes, préfet. »

Il recule d'un pas et parle à ses compagnons par-dessus son épaule tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas nous quitter des yeux.

« Les gars, occupez-vous de ma sœur. »

Wilkes et Avery grimpent sur le palier et se dirigent droit vers nous. Je me relève, pointe la baguette de Lucrèce sur eux.

« N'approchez pas.

_ Sinon quoi, raille Junior Avery, tu vas nous mordre ? Nous tuer peut-être ? Toi ? »

Bon, ok, je n'aurais certainement pas le cran de les tuer. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Avery fait un pas en avant.

« Expluso ! »

Le sort le frappe en pleine poitrine. Ses pieds quittent le sol tandis qu'il est propulsé dans les escaliers. Pendant un moment, je ne vois plus que les semelles de ses souliers puis il dévale les marches sur le dos. Il tente, du mieux qu'il peut, de se protéger la tête avec les bras.

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouir de ma victoire. Le poing de Wilkes s'écrase sur ma tempe, juste là où j'ai été frappé, quelques nuit plus tôt, par le Saule Cogneur. La douleur éclate dans mon crâne. Des papillons de lumière viennent voltiger devant mes yeux. J'entends un cri. Lucrèce ! Ce salaud m'a éloigné pour mieux s'emparer d'elle.

« Remus ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! »

Wilkes maintient le bras de Lucrèce dans son dos. De sa main libre, il l'agrippe par le col de son chemisier et l'éloigne de moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle. Timothée pointe sa baguette dans ma direction et déjà un nouveau sort fond sur moi.

Je fais un bond en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Mais il est train de s'en prendre à notre préfet préféré ! »

James ! Sirius ! Ils ont sûrement été alertés par le bruit de la bataille. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction. Tous les deux, la baguette à la main, traversent le trou du portrait. Peter se tient derrière lui. Il tient… Picotti ? Son cactus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer avant d'arriver ici ?

Je pousse un hurlement de douleur. L'intervention de mes amis m'a déconcentré et Timothée en a profité pour m'envoyer un autre sort que j'ai reçu sur l'épaule gauche. J'entends nettement l'os de mon bras se briser en deux. Je lutte pour ne pas tomber à genoux. James pointe sa baguette sur Wilkes et tente de trouver la meilleure ouverture pour lui envoyer un maléfice sans toucher Lucrèce. Sirius, lui, est aux prises avec Timothée.

Je serre les dents. La douleur commence déjà à se résorber. Le craquement que j'ai entendu n'était peut-être pas dû à une fracture finalement. En tout cas, je l'espère.

Du haut des marches, apparaît tout à coup le visage d'Avery. Il est sur le point de lancer un sort à Sirius. Cette fois, Peter est plus rapide. Dans un formidable geste du bras, il lance Picotti. Le cactus, dans son pot de terre cuite, s'envole au-dessus de nous tous. Il décrit une courbe, tournoie sur lui-même avant d'arriver vers Avery qui le reçoit… en pleine face. Il pousse un glapissement tandis que les épines se plantent profondément dans sa chair. On le croirait aux prises avec une espèce de Gremlins épineux. Des deux mains, il tente d'arracher de son visage le pauvre Picotti mais ses épines se plantent également dans ses paumes, ses poignets et ses doigts.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de féliciter Peter pour sa fantastique intervention. Sirius s'effondre tout à coup. Du sang s'échappe de sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Il a l'air sonné.

Timothée me met en joue.

« Avada… »

Lucrèce envoie un coup à la mâchoire de Wilkes, ce qui laisse une ouverture pour James qui lui envoie immédiatement un sort de jambencoton.

« … kedavra ! »

La lumière verte fond sur moi. Je suis comme paralysé. Mon esprit hurle à mon corps de faire un geste, un mouvement mais… la fatigue de la dernière pleine lune ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi refuse de bouger.

L'éclair traverse le pallier à une vitesse époustouflante. Je ferme les yeux. Je vais mourir, maintenant. Merlin sait que j'ai souvent pleuré pour en arriver là mais ce soir, je crois que j'ai quand même envie d'essayer de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Quelque chose me heurte par la droite. Le choc est assez violent et me fait ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'éclair mortel frapper Lucrèce en plein front.

« Non ! »

Je l'attrape par les épaules et nous tombons tous les deux. Le silence s'abat sur la scène.

« Lucrèce ! Réponds ! »

Je tente de me redresser mais elle est allongée sur moi. J'arrive à peine à m'asseoir. Mes mains tremblent. Je repousse ses longs cheveux qui cachent son visage.

« Non ! »

Elle a les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne respire pas, elle ne bouge pas.

« Non ! Non ! »

Je cherche son souffle, les battements de son cœur mais je ne sens rien. Elle n'est plus là, elle est… elle est…

La main de James s'abat sur mon épaule. Timothée, lui, recule de quelques pas. Il lâche sa baguette qui roule à ses pieds.

« Remus, chuchote James, c'est fini, laisse-la, laisse-la partir. »

Je repousse James, serre le corps sans vie de Lucrèce contre ma poitrine. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, une terrible vague de désespoir m'envahit. Ma poitrine est tellement serrée que mon cœur n'arrive plus à battre. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Non ! Elle ne peut pas être morte. Ce n'est pas possible.

« Pas elle, gémit Timothée, je ne voulais pas… Pas elle… Potter, tu le sais, hein que je ne voulais pas…

_ Tais-toi ! »

James s'accroupit auprès de moi. Il tente de m'écarter de Lucrèce. Je lutte avec lui mais je n'ai plus de forces. J'entends à peine les pas des professeurs qui font irruption sur le pallier. J'entends à peine McGonagall crier ici et là des ordres auxquels des gens que je ne vois même pas s'empressent d'obéir. J'entends à peine Dumbledore me murmurer que c'est fini pour Lucrèce mais que moi, je peux encore me relever.


	36. Epilogue

Chapitre 36 : Epilogue

L'infirmerie, à nouveau. Je suis allongé tout habillé sur un lit. Je porte des vêtements moldus. Dans une heure, le professeur McGonagall viendra me chercher pour m'accompagner jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard où un Portoloin m'attend. Au cours des deux prochaines semaines, je vais tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je vais tenter de reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée.

Un hibou a été envoyé à mes parents pour les avertir de ce qui s'est passé et les prévenir également de mon retour. Ma mère m'a envoyé un courrier pour m'annoncer qu'elle m'aiderait à refaire surface. Mon père a ajouté qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber et que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

Je prends tout ça de loin. Peter, James et Sirius sont partis il y a moins de cinq minutes. Ils m'ont tenu compagnie depuis que Dumbledore m'a traîné jusqu'ici. Avery est dans un autre lit, un peu plus loin. Son visage est caché par un amas de pansements. Picotti n'a pas survécu à son vol plané mais Peter pourra dire avec fierté qu'il a bien servi sa patrie. Quant à Timothée, il est parti il y a deux heures pour Azkaban en compagnie de deux aurors. Il a dix-sept ans, il sera donc en mesure de purger sa peine pour le meurtre de sa sœur cadette.

Je ferme les yeux mais je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. La douleur est figée dans ma poitrine. Lucrèce est morte parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, vois le visage de l'infirmière penché sur moi. Je secoue la tête.

« Vous allez vous en remettre, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle pose la main sur mon épaule, me sourit doucement.

« Je suis tellement désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi. »

Moi aussi je le suis.

« La blessure mettra du temps à se refermer mais un matin, vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est plus aussi douloureux. Vous referez surface. Et si jamais vous avez des doutes, si jamais vous avez besoin d'en parler, je serais là. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Et je sais que vos amis seront là eux-aussi. »

Je sais. Je ne leur ai pas décroché un mot depuis… depuis des heures mais ils ont tenus à rester auprès de moi tout de même. S'ils sont partis, c'est pour aller déjeuner bien que je devine qu'ils ne vont pas manger beaucoup ce soir. J'aimerais avoir la force de rester avec eux mais mon univers s'est écroulé et je n'ai en moi plus que des ruines et des sanglots.

Je reste là, allongé sur un lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond. J'ai tellement pleuré que j'en ai mal à la tête. L'infirmière resserre brièvement son étreinte sur mon épaule puis s'en va à son tour.

Je suis seul. J'ai toujours été seul, je le serais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Peut-on connaître deux fois l'amour ? Peut-on se relever après avoir perdu ce qui comptait le plus au monde ? Lily m'a dit que Lucrèce ne pouvait pas être le véritable amour de ma vie puisqu'elle était la première mais, au fond, elle n'en sait rien. Je crois qu'elle n'a dit ça que pour tenter de me remonter le moral.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, avise la silhouette d'Avery sous ses pansements. Mademoiselle Pomfresh a mis presque une heure à lui retirer une à une les aiguilles de Picotti à la pince à épiler.

En un autre temps, en une autre époque, j'aurais pu en rire. Mais l'information peine à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau et ne m'arrache même pas un sourire. Ai-je perdu mon sens de l'humour ? Pour les prochaines semaines, assurément. Ensuite… eh bien ensuite, on verra bien.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Vous êtes prêt ? »

McGonagall se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Une heure est déjà passée ? Possible. Je me lève avec des gestes lents. Mes jambes ne tremblent pas, mes genoux ne se dérobent pas. J'avance droit devant moi, le regard fixé sur un point lointain, un visage qui n'est plus de ce monde. La main de McGonagall se pose sur mon épaule et nous nous avançons dans le couloir. Quelques élèves nous regardent. Poudlard semble être soudainement devenu silencieux. Personne ne parle, personne n'a l'audace de rire ou de faire la moindre remarque. Je regarde droit devant moi, toujours. Ma douleur se lit-elle sur mon visage ? Aux regards de pitié que je croise, je devine que oui.

La mort n'est qu'un passage.

C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit Dumbledore il y a… je n'en sais rien. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Il va et il vient, guérit les blessures ou, au contraire, les rouvre.

Le temps n'est peut-être qu'une illusion ? De même que la mort…

De même que l'amour.

L'obscurité s'est abattue sur mon esprit et a tué la lumière. Mon âme hurle de douleur, se tord de désespoir.

Nous avons en chacun de nous un part d'ombre et de lumière. Il ne tient qu'à nous de ne pas briser cet équilibre.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai échoué, et j'ai tout perdu…


End file.
